Sternschnuppen
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: Meine erste Story. Zum einen eine Geschichte um Sirius und Remus, zum anderen wird Voldemort immer stärker. Ist Hogwarts noch sicher? Und für alle die es nicht mitbekommen haben: Slash
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfiction von Jack. Also, das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Sie hat zwei Handlungsstränge. Zum einen ist es eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Remus und Sirius und darüber, ob sie eine Chance haben. Andererseits verschafft sich Voldemort immer mehr Macht…auch in Hogwarts._

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Kapitel 1: Achterbahn der Gefühle –

Remus sah zu den Sternen. Er hatte sein Zimmer verdunkelt, um sie besser zu sehen. Sie erschienen so tröstlich und nah und gleichzeitig so fern, so wunderschön, so begehrenswert. Wie der Stern den Remus begehrte. Remus seufzte. Morgen würde sein sechstes Schuljahr beginnen. Der Gedanke war noch tröstlicher als die Sterne. Zu Anfang der Ferien war er bei James zu Besuch gewesen, aber die Monde hatte er daheim verbringen müssen. _Morgen_, dachte er. _Morgen werde ich sie wiedersehen. _Seine Freunde. Die besten Freunde der Welt. James, Peter und…_Sirius._ Remus blickte wieder nach oben. Der Winterstern war nicht mehr zu sehen. Natürlich nicht, es war August und der hellste aller Sterne machte Pause. Sirius. Remus suchte trotz allem den Himmel nach ihm ab. Ob die Eltern seines Freundes gewusst hatten, wie sehr sein Name auf ihn passen würde? Sirius war ein strahlender Stern, nur erreicht von James. James, dem er alles anvertraute, der sein bester Freund war. Nicht einmal dieser Platz war Remus vergönnt. Er ging nicht an Sirius' Seite, nur in seinem Schatten. Nicht, dass diese Position beklagenswert gewesen wäre. Winterstern, Hundestern…Remus grinste. Es hätte keinen besseren Namen für Sirius geben können. Remus seufzte noch ein Mal, dann stieg er ins Bett. Er wollte Morgen nicht die Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress verschlafen. Wenn die Rumtreiber wieder vereint waren, würden sie sich gegenseitig mit Erzählungen und verrückten Ideen überhäufen. Mit dem Gedanken an zwei strahlende Gesichter und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Remus ein.

Für einen sechzehnjährigen Werwolf, der gerade versuchte sich auf einem, von Schülern überfluteten, Bahnsteig zu orientieren, war das Schlimmste was ihm passieren konnte James Potter. Gut, Remus war vermutlich der einzige sechzehnjährige Werwolf, der jemals in diese Situation gekommen war, aber…

"Moony, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" _Nein._

„Äh, was?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Lily wieder mit zu uns ins Abteil bringst?" Hoffnungsvolle, braune Augen sahen ihn an. Haselnussbraun, dieselbe Farbe wie seine Haare.

„Hast du Mary auch schon bequatscht?"

„Nein, die erledigt Sirius für mich." Sirius. Remus fragte sich, ob James bemerkte, wie sich bei der Erwähnung des Namens ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl…und dann schlagartig wieder verlosch, als ihm auffiel was mit „erledigen" gemeint war. James fuhr sich durch den ohnehin schon unordentlichen, schwarzen Schopf und Remus konnte ihm nicht böse sein, obwohl er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sirius ein anderes Mädchen bezirzen würde.

„Ich tu, was ich kann. Aber ich garantiere für nichts, Krone."

Also ergab sich Remus seinem Schicksal. Seit der dritten Klasse war James Lily Evans verfallen. Und genauso lange schon wies sie ihn ab. Aber als im letzten Jahr Remus und Lily zu Vertrauensschülern gemacht worden waren, hatte deren beste Freundin Mary McDonald die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und sich zu den Rumtreibern ins Abteil gesetzt. Mary war ganz eindeutig hinter Sirius her und Remus musste sich eingestehen, dass sie weit bessere Chancen hatte als er. Sirius schien zwar nach wie vor nichts zu bemerken, aber wenigstens war sie ein Mädchen. Remus seufzte. Da sie im letzten Jahr schon alles erklärt bekommen hatten, würde ihm hoffentlich nicht soviel Zeit abhanden kommen, bis er Sirius wiedersah. Das Lily wieder bleiben würde war klar. Nicht nur Aufgrund des Zwangs, sondern auch, weil sie sich jetzt viel besser verstanden…

Die zehnminütige Einweisung überstand er nur, indem er seine Gedanken zu Sirius schweifen ließ. Er war zu Anfang der Ferien abgehauen und zu James gezogen und das ließ Remus hoffen, dass er nun fröhlicher aussehe. Remus rief sich sein Gesicht minuziös in Erinnerung, wie er es den ganzen Sommer über auch getan hatte. Leichte Bräune auf den aristokratischen Zügen, eine schöne, gerade Nase (die ihm jedes Recht verlieh, sich über Snapes Zinken lustig zu machen), Augen wie geschmolzene Bitterschokolade, so tief, dass Remus darin hätte ertrinken können und diese weichen, vollen Lippen, die die Frage aufwarfen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde sie zu küssen…Remus Herz zog sich zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie diese Lippen das Lächeln formten, dass Sirius nur für die Mädchen lächelte und niemals, niemals für ihn oder das Rumtreiberlächeln, dass immer mehr James gehören würde als Peter oder Remus. Doch egal ob Sirius lachte oder weinte (Was er vor Remus natürlich nie tat), sein Gesicht war immer (Ob er vor James weinte?) das schönste auf diesen Planeten (_Warum weint er vor James und nicht vor mir?_) und das, was Remus am meisten liebte. Eingerahmt von Samtschwarzen Seidenhaaren, die beim letzten Schnitt vor zwei Jahren mal kinnlang gewesen waren und ihm jetzt, wie ein Vorhang, fast bis auf die Schultern fielen. Remus seufzte unbewusst, was ihm einen schrägen Blick von Lily einbrachte und die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Kurz darauf, auf dem Gang:

„Lily, komm. Letztes Mal hast du dich sogar halb freiwillig zu uns gesetzt."

„Das war aus reiner Dankbarkeit."

„Siehst du! Sie sind gar nicht so übel. Sie würden diene Hilfe nicht aufgrund deines Blutes ausschlagen." _(A/N: Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Lily und Severus ihre Freundschaft nicht öffentlich vor sich hergetragen haben. Das wäre sein Ende gewesen.)_

„Stimmt. Zumindest James hätte meine Hilfe gar nicht ausgeschlagen."

„Du argumentierst gegen dich selbst. Aber mir soll's gleich sein, Mary zwingt dich sowieso."

„Ooh, na gut…"

Remus war froh, da sie eingewilligt hatte. Nicht nur, dass er es James von ganzem Herzen wünschte (er wusste wie sich das anfühlte), er glaubte sogar langsam, er hätte eine echte Chance. Und außerdem wollte er jetzt endlich zu S…seinen Freunden. Ja, er hatte sie wirklich alle vermisst, nur hätte er jeden Menschen in diesem Universum gegen Sirius eingetauscht. Selbst, wenn der ihn nie lieben würde.

Und dann stand er vor der Glastür und blickte in das Abteil. Sirius saß am Fenster, die langen Beine ausgestreckt, warf sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lachte. Remus Herz schlug sofort doppelt do schnell. Neben Sirius saß Mary, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die goldenen Haare und ließ die seltsamen blau-braunen Augen blitzen, aber wenigstens berührte sie ihn nicht. Sirius gegenüber saß James, er lachte übermütig und war der Erste, der sie bemerkte. Genau genommen war er der Erste, der Lily bemerkte, Lily mit ihren roten Haaren und grünen Augen, über die Remus beinahe so viele Schwärmereien hatte hören müssen, wie er selbst Sirius zu Teil werden ließ. Peter, neben James stand auf und öffnete ihnen die Tür. Der Junge war straßenköterblond, hatte wässrig-blaue Augen und schien sich ehrlich zu freuen Remus zu sehen. Sirius grinste ihm zu. Dritter Gang für Remus Herz. Während Lily sich zwischen James und Peter setzte, scheuchte Remus Mary zur Seite: „Rück mal."

Ein beleidigter und drei erstaunte Blicke trafen ihn, als er sich neben Sirius fallen ließ. Er war der Einzige, der keine Reaktion zeigte, aber er wusste von Marys…Zuneigung ja genauso wenig wie (Gott sei dank) von Remus. Remus selbst waren die Blicke egal, er wollte nur so nah wie möglich bei Sirius sein und ihn zwischendurch mal „zufällig" berühren. Mehr hatte er nie gewollt. Er war kein Mensch der sich Hoffnungen machte und Sirius als Freund, war seiner Meinung nach schon mehr als er verdiente.

„Hey, Moony", sagte Sirius jetzt und fing dann an zu erzählen, wie toll James Eltern und ihr Sommer gewesen seien, aber Remus hörte nicht zu. Er lauschte nur der Stimme, nicht den Worten die sie sprach. Sirius hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme, wenn er gerade nicht sang. Und selbst das scheiterte nicht an ihr, sondern daran, dass er weder die Melodie noch die Töne richtig traf. Remus hätte sich trotzdem klaglos alles angehört, einfach, weil es _Sirius_ war, der sang, eventuell sogar ein „Happy Birthday" für ihn.

Remus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch Hoffnungen machen, vielleicht sollte er doch mal versuchen…oder vielleicht etwas sagen, wie…Nein! Sirius würde sich nur abwenden und sei es um Remus nicht zu verletzen…und Sirius als Freund zu verlieren würde ihm das Herz brechen.

Während James und Sirius noch weiter die Mädchen (Remus versuchte verzweifelt nicht _ihre_ Mädchen zu denken) unterhielten indem sie sich über diverse Details ihres Sommers stritten, bis sie sich gegenseitig vor die Schienenbeine traten, blendete Remus das meiste davon aus. Falls er gefragt würde, könnte er sich ja immer noch auf die Briefe beziehen, die er diesen Sommer erhalten hatte. Er tat so, als würde er aus dem Fenster sehen, wobei er in Wirklichkeit Sirius betrachtete. Er war golden geworden, eine schöne, ebenmäßige Tönung und Remus hatte das Gefühl, er sei schon wieder gewachsen. Obwohl er selbst auch nicht gerade klein war, fragte er sich manchmal, wie groß dieser Junge noch werden wollte. Die Stimmen und das raue Gelächter wurden stetig immer leiser, als Remus sich vom monotonen Rattern des Zuges wegtragen ließ und seine Lieder schwer wurden…

Sirius lachte. Er lachte gern, vorzugsweise über andere. Über einen bestimmten anderen, aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger war der Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sirius konnte kaum glauben, dass tatsächlich Remus Lupin an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Er hatte in den Ferien viel darüber nachgedacht, was sich bei ihm gegen Ende des fünften Schuljahres verändert hatte. Warum er sich dabei ertappte, Remus während Zaubereigeschichte anzustarren, warum er nicht die geringste Lust verspürte noch mit irgendwelchen Mädchen auszugehen und warum, zum Teufel, sein Herz anfing zu schlagen, als ginge es um sein Leben, wann immer Remus ihn anlächelte. Schließlich war er zu dem einzig logischen, wenn auch seltsamen, Schluss gekommen: Sirius Black hatte sich Hals über Kopf in den jungen Werwolf verliebt.

Sirius rutschte ein bisschen auf seinem Sitz herum, um die Situation für sie beide bequemer zu gestalten. Nach einigen vorsichtigen Bewegungen resultierte das darin, dass Sirius mit dem Rücken ans Fenster gelehnt saß und Remus ihm halb auf den Schoß gefallen war. Zum Glück wachte er nicht auf, als Sirius „gezwungenermaßen" einen Arm um ihn legte. James pruste los und Sirius versuchte Lilys und Marys stechende Blicke zu ignorieren. Er hatte noch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, was er fühlte, obwohl er mit dem Gedanken spielte, James einzuweihen. Sie waren beste Freunde. Seit sie sich vor sechs Jahren, in eben diesem Zug, begegnet waren. James war sein Seelenbruder, ein um Welten besserer als Regulus, er würde ihn verstehen. Hoffentlich. Aber fürs Erste sollte er hier mal für etwas Ablenkung sorgen.

„Hey James, meinst du wir warnen sie?" Er nickte zu den Mädchen herüber.

„Hm…vielleicht", antwortete der Angesprochene mit einem bösen Grinsen.

„Uns warnen? Wovor?" Lilys Stimme rutschte fast zwei Oktaven höher. Mittlerweile grinsten alle (wachen) Jungen hinterhältig.

„Vor dem großen Coup", sagte Sirius bedrohlich. Zu seinem Erstaunen begriffen die Mädchen noch nichts.

„Ja, ja, wir sind wieder da", sagte James verträumt und brach in lautes Gelächter aus, als die Anspannung schlagartig von Lilys Gesicht wich. Remus bewegte sich in Sirius Armen. „Schhh!"

„Ihr habt nicht wirklich von dem alljährlichen Hallo-hier-sind-wir-wieder-und-wir-werden-euch.fürchterlich-auf-die-Nerven-gehen-Steich geredet?", fragte Lily empört.

„Die erste Missetat des Jahres", schwärmte James. „Und nur für uns reserviert."

„Du-!"

„Könnt ihr nicht leiser streiten?", warf Sirius ohne nachzudenken ein. Er sah zu dem Jungen herunter, der praktisch auf ihm lag. „Lasst Remus doch schlafen." Dabei warf er James und Peter noch einen besonderen Blick zu. Einen, der auf den Vollmond hinwies, der noch nicht allzu lange her war. Sie wussten alle, wie hart die Verwandlungen waren, wenn sie nicht da sein konnten. Keiner von ihnen hatte fragen müssen, warum seine Hand verbunden war. In diesem Moment hasste Sirius Fenrir Greyback mehr als jeden anderen auf dieser Welt. Mehr als Snape. Mehr als Voldemort. Remus löste bei ihm schon immer den Beschützerinstinkt aus und für Sirius war es das Schlimmste zu wissen, dass es Remus selbst war, vor dem er ihn beschützen musste, erst Recht jetzt…

Herrje, wo hatte er sich da nur wieder reingeritten? Remus würde doch nie…was? In seinen Armen liegen? Unwillkürlich musste Sirius grinsen. Das Leben konnte so einen Spaß machen, wenn man sich Mühe gab. Und wenn man derartig geniale Freunde hatte, natürlich. Sirius konnte von sich sagen, dass er ein glücklicher Mensch war. Im Moment. Aber im Moment hielt er auch das Objekt seiner Träume in Arm, von da her…

Sirius hatte gar nicht mehr zu gehört. Das wurde ihm sehr schlagartig bewusst, als ein gewaltiger Ruck durch den ganzen Zug lief. Die Meisten von ihnen kippten vom Sitz (James auf Lily, gaanz zufällig), nur Sirius konnte sich gerade noch festhalten.

Während Lily, James energisch von sich stieß, wurde Sirius Aufmerksamkeit von etwas wesentlich wichtigeren in Beschlag genommen. Remus war aufgewacht. Aufgewacht in Sirius Armen.

Remus hatte einen sehr schönen Traum. Als er aufwachte, erinnerte er nur noch an das Gefühl, aber er war sich sicher, dass Sirius darin vorgekommen war. Wenn er das nicht tat, war es kein schöner Traum. Als der Zug ruckte, verlor Remus deshalb zunächst die Orientierung. Also tat er das, was er immer tat wenn er verwirrt war: Schrittweise vorgehen.

Er lag. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr gelegen zu haben.

Worauf auch immer er lag war kein Sitz.

Er kannte diesen Geruch…

Vorsichtig öffnete Remus die Augen. Blinzelte. Und sah in Sirius Gesicht. Und fühlte Sirius Arm um seine Schulter. Wie elektrisiert fuhr Remus auf. Alle starrten ihn an. Lily und James unterbrachen irgendeinen Streit und starrten ihn an. Peter und Mary, die sich gerade wieder gesetzt hatten, starrten ihn an. Sirius starrte ihn an. Und Remus stand mitten im Abteil, starrte auf den Boden und fühlte sein Gesicht glühen.

„Ich…Tatze, ich…es tut mir Leid…" Abgehackte Worte kamen aus seinem Mund. Redete er eigentlich im Schlaf? Ach nein, sonst hätte schon längst jemand…

„Alles ok, Moony. Du kannst doch nichts dafür, wenn du einschläfst. Schon gut", sagte Sirius…unglücklich? Nein, das hatte Remus sich eingebildet. Jetzt grinste er doch schon wieder. „Was wolltest du sagen, Wurmschwanz?"

Und Remus setzte sich wieder neben ihn und fragte sich warum er nie eine Chance haben sollte, mal im Wachzustand von dem Jungen, den er liebte, im Arm gehalten zu werden und ob sein Schicksal nicht schon grausam genug war.

Die restliche Zugfahrt hätte ein Außenstehender, wie zum Beispiel Lily oder Mary es taten, für ganz normal halten können. Es wurde geredet, gelacht und über gewisse Slytherins hergezogen, aber alle „Eingeweihten" bemerkten die seltsame Distanz, die sich zwischen Sirius und Remus bildete. Die Rumtreiber konnten sie fast körperlich spüren.

Remus fühlte sich wirklich mies. Das hier war kurz vor seinem persönlichen Weltuntergansszenario. Sirius findet ES heraus und will nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Die Situation war letztendlich natürlich komplett anders, aber so ungefähr fühlte es sich an. Remus fand an diesem Tag heraus, warum es „das Herz brechen" hieß. Auf den Schmerz in seiner Brust, war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Sirius fragte sich, wer eigentlich jemals gesagt hatte Gryffindors seien mutig. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser alte Lappen sich das ausgedacht. Seit er vor sechs Jahren in das am wenigsten wahrscheinliche Haus gesteckt worden war, hatte er ihn sowieso im Verdacht, nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen zu sein.

Platsch. Na super. Jetzt auch noch mitten in die Pfütze. Nach so einem perfekten Tag hatte Wasser in den Socken wohl gerade noch gefehlt. Als er hinter James in die Kutsche stieg, (Hagrid hatte gesagt, sie würden von Thestalen gezogen, danach hatten James und Sirius sich tagelang gewünscht, welche sehen zu können, bis Remus gesagt hatte, dass das ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein konnte. Jemandem beim Sterben zuzusehen, nur wegen der Thestrale. Kluger Remus.) dachte er daran, wie er, Ende seines dritten Schuljahres, Snape beinahe umgebracht hätte. James hatte es damals für ihn rumgerissen und ihn drei Wochen lang nicht einmal mehr angesehen. Remus hatte ihm damals schon nach einer Woche verziehen. Remus verzieh immer allen alles. Allerdings hatte Sirius den Verdacht, das kam, weil er sich für ein Monster hielt und da wäre es ihm lieber, Remus wäre damals länger sauer gewesen.

Und jetzt hatte er es wieder vermasselt. Nur dieses Mal war es viel schlimmer. Weil ihm niemand würde helfen können. Weil er verspielt hatte.

Wie verloren Remus im Abteil gestanden hatte. Fest überzeugt etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und Sirius hatte ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen können. _Nein, Moony_, hatte er sagen wollen,_ komm wieder her!_ Hatte er sich nicht getraut. Hatte stattdessen gemurmelt, es sei schon ok und sich ein falsches Grinsen aufs Gesicht gezaubert und Peter angesprochen. Nichts gegen Peter, aber war das nicht das Blödeste, was er hatte tun können? Und was hatte er davon? Remus ging auf Distanz. Sirius beglückwünschte sich selbst, zu dieser fabelhaften Leistung. Er musste unbedingt mit James reden. Er würde ihm helfen, oder? Gut, wahrscheinlich würde es die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn man sich ansah, wie er bei Lily versagte. Aber Remus war nicht Lily. Er würde den Gedanken zu schätzen wissen. Falls er ihn denn jemals wieder wahrnahm. Welche Ironie, das ausgerechnet der größte Weiberheld Hogwarts, aus einem eigenen Fehler lernte, was „ein gebrochenes Herz haben" bedeutete. Auf den Schmerz in seiner Brust, war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

_Und an dieser Stelle meldet sich die Autorin noch mal. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und schicke das nächste Kapitel morgen, die FF ist schon fertig. Wie schon gesagt ist das meine erste Fanfiction, also seid bitte nicht zu hart zu mir und reviewt ein bisschen, damit ich weiß, ob es so gut ist._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ja, ich update, bis mich jemand findet. So, es geht weiter, mit ein bisschen mehr PoV-Wechsel, aber dafür wird's auch rumtreiberischer.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Kapitel 2: Zusammen ist man weniger allein –

Das war doch nicht wahr! James stand kurz davor, seine beiden Freunde am Arm zu packen, zu schütteln und anzuschreien, sie sollten sich wegen etwas so dämlichem, etwas so _banalem_ gefälligst nicht so anstellen. Es war der erste Tag nach zwei Monaten, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten und die beiden schmollten wegen so einer Nichtigkeit.

Er fragte sich, ob es wohl unklug wäre, seine Wut an Snape auszulassen. In die roten Zahlen zu kommen, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt anfing, konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Wütend trat James gegen die Außenwand der Kutsche, dann lief er in Richtung Schloss. Er wollte nicht allzu nass werden.

Lily verabschiedete sich am Eingang der Großen Halle von ihnen und zog Mary mit sich, obwohl die eigentlich nicht wollte. James fragte sich, ob Sirius wohl wirklich nichts merkte oder es einfach nur cool fand, so zu tun, als ob.

Beim Essen saß James neben Sirius und Remus gegenüber. Langsam begann er, sich zu fragen, ob da nicht doch mehr dahinter steckte. Warum sonst sollten sie sich so seltsam benehmen. Sirius quatschte ihn mit sinnlosem Zeug voll und Remus starrte vor sich hin und malte mit dem Finger gedankenverlorene Muster auf die Tischdecke. Weißes Leinen. Es schien, als seien James und Peter die letzten vernünftigen Menschen der Welt. Auf das Gerede des Schulleiters gab James auch nicht mehr viel. Einigkeit von innen heraus, hahaha. Als ob die nicht alle schon Todesser wären. Die Unterarme sollten sie kontrollieren, nicht das Gepäck.

Als die Schüler später in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt wurden, hielt Sirius James am Arm zurück.

„James? Können wir reden?" Er nannte ihn nie James, nie.

„James? Können wir reden?"

Das war's. Er hatte es getan. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, dass wusste er. Aber trotzdem würde es schwer werden. Oh, Merlin, wie sollte er James in die Augen sehen, wenn er…es aussprach.

„Klar." James machte sich Sorgen. Er hörte es an seinem Tonfall. Natürlich, Sirius hatte ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt.

Inzwischen war es im Gemeinschaftsraum leer geworden. Nur die beiden Jungen standen noch dort. Sirius wurde leicht nervös und glücklicher Weise schien sein Freund das zu merken.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, setzte sich auf ein Sofa und sah ihn an. Sirius setzte sich dazu, öffnete den Mund – und schloss ihn wieder.

„Komm, bitte, sag's mir", bat James. „Du machst mir Angst. Sind es deine Eltern?"

„Nein", flüsterte Sirius, mit trockenem Mund. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass James _das_ glauben würde. „Nein, nichts von der Seite." James sah spürbar erleichtert aus, aber nicht beruhigt.

„Was dann?", drängte er sanft.

Sirius holte tief Luft. „Ich bin verliebt, Krone."

James lachte ein bisschen. „Was ist so schlimm daran? Obwohl ich zwar immer dachte, ich wäre der Romantiker von uns beiden, aber…"

„Du verstehst nicht", sagte Sirius verzweifelt. „Ich bin verliebt in Moony."

James entglitten die Züge. „Aber…aber…all die Mädchen", schloss er etwas lahm. Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht", sagte er unglücklich.

„Vielleicht verwechselst du da was" fragte James. „Ist es nicht vielleicht mehr wie bei uns? Brüderlich?"

„Nein", seufzte Sirius. „Es ist ganz anders mit dir. Du bist mein bester Freund. Bei Moony…ich sehe ihn an und finde ihn wunderschön. Ich würde sterben für ein Lächeln von ihm. Ich…ach, Krone, ich weiß doch auch nicht."

James legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Und jetzt hab ich alles verbockt", jammerte Sirius. „Nicht das ich je eine Chance gehabt hätte."

„Tatze, das…das wird schon", sagte James hilflos. Sirius spürte ein Brennen in den Augenwinkeln.

„Nein. Das wird nicht", sagte er erstickt. „Allein schon, weil… irgendwann wird er sich…ein Mädchen suchen." Sirius blinzelte. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte er jetzt anfangen zu weinen. Obwohl es doch zum Heulen war.

„Aber vielleicht…siehst du, man darf nicht aufgeben. Ich hab bei Lily ja auch nie aufgegeben. Egal, wie oft sie gesagt hat dass sie mich hasst."

„Und es funkt ja auch so zwischen euch", sagte Sirius mit einem leisen Lächeln.

„Ich mache Fortschritte."

„Aber, Krone, Lily steht eben auf Jungs", meinte Sirius. „Sei doch realistisch."

„Du kriegst doch jeden rum", sagte James zuversichtlich.

„Meinst du, er wird wenigstens wieder normal zu mir?"

„Natürlich. Unsere Freundschaft wirft doch so leicht nichts um." James lächelte Sirius aufmunternd zu. Dieser begann langsam sich besser zu fühlen. James konnte das. Er verurteilte ihn nicht, er fand die richtigen Worte.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen", sagte er jetzt. „McGonagoll killt uns, wenn wir morgen zu spät kommen."

„Das tut sie sowieso", grinste Sirius und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Aber, Krone, bitte sag niemandem was."

„'Türlich nicht." Und Sirius fühlte sich, als sei ihm ein ganzer Berg von der Seele genommen.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Sirius änderte sich für James natürlich alles. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass da irgendwas war, aber _das_ hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Außerdem erklärte das nicht, was mit Remus selbst war…Er konnte es nicht wissen. James war es nicht aufgefallen, ehe Sirius etwas gesagt hatte, hatte er es nicht einmal vermutet. Obwohl natürlich jetzt einige Dinge plötzlich Sinn ergaben. Dinge, die James über den Sommer aufgefallen waren. Wie Sirius Blick plötzlich glasig wurde, wie er auf einmal glücklicher erschien, sobald ein Brief von Remus gekommen war (Nur, hatte er sowieso glücklicher ausgesehen, seit er von seinen Eltern weg war. Dämliche Schwarzmagier.) und natürlich die Szene im Zug…

Sirius hatte so traurig ausgesehen. Einen Moment hatte James fast gedacht er stände kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Hatte er nicht welche weggeblinzelt? James hatte ihn einfach aufmuntern müssen. Er selbst hegte wenig – konnte man schon von Hoffnung sprechen? –, dass Remus Sirius Gefühle erwiderte. Konnte man ihm nicht immer von der Stirn ablesen, wie er sich fühlte? Also auch, was er fühlte? War da ein Unterschied?

Und natürlich war da auch die Sache mit Lily. Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber im vergangenen Jahr sehr verändert. Vielleicht würde sie ihm endlich eine Chance geben? Sie musste doch wissen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war. Wie viele Vierzehnjährige retteten schon ihren erklärten Erzfeind vor Werwölfen? Gut, von dem Werwolf wusste Lily glücklicherweise nichts, aber…Trotzdem. Und sie musste doch auch bemerkt haben, dass er sich nicht allen Menschen gegenüber so verhielt, wie bei Snape. Er war schließlich kein schlechter Mensch, verdammt. Ihm war nur öfter mal – langweilig.

Sirius lag an diesem Abend wach. Er hatte über vieles nachzudenken. Was James gesagt hatte, klang beinahe zu schön um wahr zu sein. _Du kriegst doch jeden rum…_Es hatte so geklungen, als sei das eine Herausforderung, ein Spiel. Aber Sirius wollte Remus gar nicht besitzen. Es wäre wundervoll, logisch, aber viel wichtiger war, was Remus selbst wollte. Er sollte glücklich sein. Sirius glaubte, dass James das auch wusste. Warum sonst, hätte er Lilys ersten Freund geduldet? Zumindest, bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass dieser Ravenclaw sie betrog. Und selbst dann noch, hatte er alles auf seine Kappe genommen, nicht gewollt, dass sie davon erfuhr und unglücklich wurde (sie hatte es trotzdem herausgefunden).

Sirius drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte zu Remus Bett herüber. Der andere Junge ließ die Vorhänge immer offen, er schlief besser, wenn Mondlicht ins Zimmer fiel. Welche Ironie.

Jetzt konnte Sirius das schlafende Gesicht in aller Ruhe betrachten. Remus Haare hatten die Farbe von Haselnüssen, noch extremer, als es bei James Augen der Fall war. Es viel ihm jetzt ins Gesicht und überdeckte die Augen. Wenn er sie öffnete, hatten sie die Farbe von dunklem Honig, eingerahmt von ebenso dunklen Wimpern, die Sirius immer wieder in ihren Bann schlugen (die Augen, nicht die Wimpern. Obwohl…). Sein Blick wanderte über die niedliche, leicht angestupste Nase. Remus rieb sie immer, wenn er nachdachte. Und darunter schmale Lippen, mit sehr ausgeprägtem Lippenherz, verblüffend rot, auf der leicht braunen Haut. Remus sah immer so aus, nicht nur im Sommer, aber dafür wurde er auch nicht dunkler. Wenn man es recht bedachte, hätte ihm die aristokratische Blässe, die im Winter von Sirius Besitz ergriff, aber auch nicht gestanden. Auf der dunkleren Haut, fielen die tausend Narben nicht so sehr auf. Sirius glaubte dennoch, jede von ihnen zu kennen und die Nacht in der sie entstanden war…Remus murmelte etwas und bewegte sich im Schlaf. Sirius stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, jetzt rüber zu gehen und zu Remus ins Bett zu kriechen und seine Arme um den Anderen zu legen, um ihn zu beruhigen und seinen Schlaf zu bewachen, wie vorhin im Zug. Und dann selber einzuschlafen, mit dem warmen Körper in den Armen und so auch wieder aufzuwachen und vor dem Frühstück vielleicht noch einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss abzustauben…Stopp! Er musste dringend aufhören sich solche Dinge vorzustellen. So perfekte Vorstellungen würden die Realität nur noch schlimmer machen. Morgen musste er sich unbedingt bei Remus entschuldigen. Ihn auch noch als Freund zu verlieren wäre mehr, als er verkraften könnte.

„Moooooony!" Er hasste sie alle. „Moooooony!" Korrektur: Er hasste James.

„Was?"

„Steh auf." Er wurde gerüttelt, weigerte sich aber, die Augen zu öffnen. „In zehn Minuten ist Frühstück." Remus stöhnte und schlug die Decke zurück. Ohne seine Freunde eines Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand er im Bad.

Ein paar Minuten später, auf der Treppe (die Rumtreiber hatten den Schlafsaal ganz oben):

„Wo ist die Falle?", fragte Remus und versuchte den Blick von Sirius Muskeln zu nehmen.

„Welche Falle?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Ähm, was habt ihr denn gestern noch gemacht?", meldete sich nun Peter.

„Uh…öh…geplant", murmelte James. Remus hörte kaum zu. Er versuchte immer noch (vergeblich) seine Blicke zu zügeln.

„Und wie lautet der Plan?", fragte er.

„Der Plan, ja…", stammelte Sirius. „Party. Der Plan lautet Party."

„Wann?", fragte Peter. „Ne große?"

„Nach Vollmond", sagte Sirius. Vollmond war nächste Woche Montag. Heute war Mittwoch. „Also…in einer Woche. Nur wir vier. Raum der Wünsche. Gepanschtes Butterbier." Oh, sehr genauer Plan. Typisch. Warum waren Umhänge eigentlich so unförmig?

„Euch ist schon klar, dass ich den ganzen Dienstag im Krankenflügel bin? Wir können Mittwoch nicht Party machen", wandte Remus ein. „Schon gar nicht, wenn ich mich Donnerstag noch mit euch in den Unterricht schleppen soll."

„Freitag dann. Aber diesen", sagte James, als sie durch das Portätloch stiegen.

„Kriegen wir bis Freitag Feuerwhisky?", fragte Peter skeptisch.

„Nicht viel", sagte James. „Aber wer hat gesagt, dass wir einen Komasauf veranstalten wollen?" An dieser Stelle warf er Sirius einen seltsamen Blick zu. Remus fragte sich, was die beiden gestern wohl besprochen hatten.

„Krone, ich glaub nicht, dass wir bis Freitag…", fing er an, aber der fuhr ihm dazwischen.

„Wenn nicht, dann nicht." Sie betraten die Große Halle. James murmelte Sirius noch etwas zu, das verdächtig nach „Notfallplan" klang. Remus kniff die Augen zusammen, entschied dann aber, dass es besser war, wenn er es nicht wusste. Dann rauschte McGonagoll herüber und gab ihnen ihre Stundenpläne, was bedeutete, dass Party-bezügliche Gespräche eingestellt werden sollten.

„Oh, Merlin. Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte", sagte Sirius.

„Wann?", fragte Remus abwesend. Er musste aufhören zu starren. In Ermangelung einer Alternative sah er auf seinen Stundenplan.

„Jetzt." Dreistimmiges Stöhnen war die Antwort auf Sirius Verkündung.

„Und danach Kräuterkunde. Na, das geht ja", stellte James fest.

„Heute Nachmittag ist Verteidigung", sagte Remus, der inzwischen den Stundenplan überflogen hatte. „Das heißt entspannter Tag für euch, oder?"

„Jep", bestätigte Sirius. James grinste.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Peter. Obwohl er sich entschieden hatte, mit seinen Freunden eine Aurorenausbildung zu machen, wusste jeder, dass er eine echte Niete in Verteidigung war.

Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten, um zum Geschichts-klassenzimmer zu gelangen, bemerkte Remus eine Gestalt, die sich auffällig unauffällig in Richtung der Kerker zu schleichen versuchte. Ein winziges Bisschen hoffte er, dass er der Einzige blieb, der auf die Gestalt achtete, die sich nun, soweit wie möglich von ihnen entfernt, eilig an der Mauer entlang zur Treppe schob.

Blieb er natürlich nicht.

„Hey, Schniefelus", rief James, der Remus Blick (und er fühlte sich ein Bisschen schuldig) gefolgt war, mit einer grausamen Singsang-Stimme. Auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle, fror Snape mit dem Rücken zur Wand fest, sah aus als wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Teil von selbiger zu werden und fingerte nach seinem Zauberstab. Die Schüler, die sich zwischen ihm und ihnen befanden machten eilig Platz und ließen ihren Blick, auf sämtlichen Stufen des Interesses, zwischen ihnen hin und her wandern. „Wie war dein Sommer?"

Instinktiv hatten die vier Jungen eine bestimmte Aufstellung angenommen. Man konnte es mehr oder weniger als Angriffsposition ansehen, allerdings wies es auch Teile eines Rituals auf. Einerseits war das natürlich kein Wunder, bei etwas, dass seit fünf Jahren eifrig praktiziert wurde (und immer grausamere Züge annahm), andererseits löste dieser Umstand in Remus das furchtbare Gefühl der Schuld aus. Nicht, das es nicht immer wieder lustig war, aber unterschwellig war ihm sehr wohl bewusst, wie falsch ihr Verhalten war.

Das dynamische Duo, wie Mary James und Sirius vor kurzem getauft hatte (sie trugen den Namen mit Stolz), stand vorne, die Zauberstäbe im Anschlag. Rechts und links und außerdem ein Bisschen weiter hinten, standen Remus und Peter, wie eine Mischung aus moralischer Unterstützung und Cheerleader. Remus sah gern weg, sowohl um sein Grinsen zu verstecken, als auch um noch einen letzten Rest Vertrauensschülerwürde zu bewahren. Er hoffte inständig, Dumbledore würde ihm nicht auch noch das Schulsprecheramt aufzwingen. Dann hätte er nächstes Jahr endlich keine Zusatz-Verpflichtungen mehr. Neue Vertrauensschüler und irgendein Ravenclawschulsprecher, sollten die doch sehen, wie sie diese beiden Chaosspezialisten „In den Griff"-bekamen.

„_Petrificus Totalus_", sagte Sirius, schon fast gelangweilt, als Snape seinen Zauberstab halb in der Luft hatte. Der kippte nach vorne weg und landete, mit dem Gesicht voran, auf dem harten Steinboden.

Die Menge lachte, Peter klatschte und Remus bemühte sich ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Er hätte jetzt gerne ein Buch gehabt, um es zu verstecken (und um später ganz ungryffindorisch zu behaupten, er wäre ganz in die Handlung versunken gewesen und habe gar nicht gemerkt, was um ihn herum passiert war), aber leider hatte er sein Neues in der Eile im Schlafsaal gelassen.

„Aber Tatze", sagte James, mit unterdrücktem Lachen, gespielt ungehalten. „Jetzt kann er mir gar nicht mehr antworten."

„Krone", meinte Sirius ernst. „Nur intelligente Wesen besitzen die Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Du glaubst doch nicht, etwas für Menschen Verständliches würde aus seinem Mund kommen?"

_Snape ist klug. Vielleicht sogar klüger als du_, wollte Remus sagen, aber er traute sich nicht und außerdem war er viel zu beschäftigt nirgendwohin zu sehen, nicht auf Snape, nicht auf Sirius und schon gar nicht auf die grölende Menge, die jetzt begann unartikulierte Laute auszustoßen, denn dann müsste er vielleicht doch lachen und er wollte sich doch aus diesen – Zusammenstößen raushalten.

„Hast Recht", brachte James, von Lachern geschüttelt, heraus. „Jedenfalls war er nicht intelligent genug um nach hinten zu fallen. Oder meinst du, diese Nase macht so ein Übergewicht?"

Erneutes Grölen aus der Menge und Remus fragte sich, wie laut Sirius wohl eigentlich brüllte, dass man seine Antwort noch verstehen konnte: „Ich weiß nicht. Meinst du er weiß, wie man das schreibt?"

„Intelligent? Oder Nase?"

Remus war fast überzeugt, dass Sirius noch „Übergewicht" antwortete, aber das konnte man über das ausbrechende Gelächter hinweg tatsächlich nicht mehr hören und auch Remus musste an sich halten um nicht zu glucksen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Snape gegen den Fluch ankämpfte, aber natürlich war es zwecklos.

Wenigstens etwas Gutes fand sich an dem Lärm, er rief nämlich gleich mehrere Professoren auf den Plan, wofür Remus nur bedingt dankbar war, denn er war sich der Verletzung seiner Vertrauensschüler-plfichten durchaus bewusst. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass man ihn (nicht ganz unberechtigt) der Mittäterschaft bezichtigen würde.

Vielleicht könnte er sich damit herausreden, dass Professor McGonagoll ihm seine Pflichten abgenommen hatte.

„Mr Potter! Mr Black!", herrschte sie, während Professor Flitwick sich hinter ihr um Snape kümmerte (Es wurde festgestellt, dass er sich nicht die Nase gebrochen hatte, was aber noch eine Verbesserung gewesen wäre, wie Sirius später bemerkte.). „Erklären sie mir, was sie hier tun!"

Vielleicht auch nicht. Die Verwandlungslehrerin schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, in der man mit ihr diskutieren wollte.

„Aber Professor", sagte James beherzt. „Sehen sie das nicht? Wir unterhalten die Schüler." Selbige hatten es übrigens auf einmal sehr eilig, in den Unterricht zu kommen.

„Oder, um es mit ihren Worten zu sagen, wir stellen einen Mitschüler öffentlich bloß", kommentierte Sirius trocken. Wie konnten die nur jetzt noch so eine dicke Lippe riskieren? Irrsinniger Weise stellte Remus fest, dass ihm das gefiel. Er schob es darauf, dass ihm bei Sirius sowieso alles gefallen würde, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das in diesem Fall zutraf.

Professor McGonagoll schien mehr oder weniger sprachlos.

„Was ich Sie übrigens noch fragen wollte, Professor", wechselte James jetzt geschickt das Thema. „Warum steht Zaubereigeschichte noch auf unseren Stundenplänen? Ich war bisher der Ansicht, wir hätten dieses Fach abgewählt. Tatsächlich meine ich mich zu erinnern, wurden sowohl Peters S als auch Remus A, als ‚nicht ausreichend' quittiert."

An dieser Stelle färbe sich nicht nur Peter, sondern auch Remus quietschrot. Alles was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte war, dass die beiden Os die unerklärlicherweise auf James und Sirius Zeugnissen gestanden hatten (nebenbei bemerkt, hatten da nur Os gestanden, aber sich darüber aufzuregen hatte Remus jetzt keine Zeit) auf seinen Notizen begründet waren.

„Wie bitte?", fragte McGonagoll und riss den Stundenplan aus James Hand. „Oh, tatsächlich…Nun, gehen sie erstmal in den Unterricht, ich werde sie dann später deswegen aufsuchen…was für ein Irrtum…" Und damit entfernte sie sich.

„Das war _brilliant_", verkündete Sirius und hielt die Hand hoch damit James einschlagen konnte. Danach klatschten die beiden noch Peter und Remus ab, der ausnahmsweise (oder zumindest versuchte er sich einzureden das es eine Ausnahme war) hundertprozentig mir Sirius einer Meinung war. Er fühlte den warmen, festen Händedruck seines Freundes, für den er lieber mehr als nur ein Freund wäre und irgendwie war alles wieder normal.

Ah, das hatte gut getan. UND sie hatten kein Nachsitzen bekommen. Aber, liebe Güte, McGonagoll sollte sich wegen Mr Ich-wasche-meine-Haare-nicht, nicht so anstellen. Ihre Shows hatten doch Unterhaltungswert, fand Sirius. Außerdem machte er Fortschritte mit Remus. Was die Versöhnung anging, verstand sich. Ob er mehr wagen wollte, stand noch nicht fest. Sie hatten sich abgeklatscht und er hatte Sirius angelächelt(!). Der saß jetzt hier, in Zaubereigeschichte, wo er eigentlich nicht sein sollte, und starrte Remus Rücken an, so intensiv, dass er glaubte, der andere Junge müsse es fühlen. Schließlich riss er ein kleines Stück Pergament ab, dass er eh nicht benutzte (Die Prüfungen in diesem Fach wurden seit je her nach dem Prinzip: Remus Notizen lesen, bestanden), nahm seine Feder und schrieb:

_Es tut mir Leid._

Der Zettel landete direkt vor Remus auf dem Tisch. Dieser Faltete ihn auseinander, las und kritzelte dann etwas. Dann warf er sich ein neues Stück Pergament über die Schulter. Sirius fing es auf und las:

_Dir muss nichts leidtun. Oder gibt es etwas, das ich wissen müsste?_

Sirius riss ein weiteres Stück von seinem Pergament ab und antwortete:

_Wegen neulich im Zug meine ich. Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich schlecht gefühlt hast._

Zurück kam:

_Ich habe mich nicht schlecht gefühlt. Dir muss nichts leidtun. Ich verzeihe dir._

Obwohl Sirius wusste, dass das gelogen war, zog sich sein Herz freudig zusammen, als er die letzten Sätze las. Er schrieb:

_Also sind wir Freunde?_

Antwort:

_Natürlich sind wir Freunde, Idiot! Wir hören doch nicht wegen so was dämlichen auf Freunde zu sein._

Sirius riss noch ein Stück, von dem inzwischen arg lädierten Pergament ab, zögerte und schrieb dann:

_Ich liebe dich._

Er zerriss das Pergament in tausend kleine Fetzen. Stattdessen schrieb er nur:

_Natürlich nicht. Merlin, du hast keine Ahnung, wie erleichtert ich bin._

Und lächelte glücklich, als er zur Antwort las:

_Doch._

Später, in der Pause, wurden sie von Professor McGonagoll angewiesen, die ersten beiden Mitwochstunden, aus ihrem Stundenplan zu streichen.

„Sie haben natürlich Recht", sagte sie. „Für eine Aurorenausbildung ist Zaubereigeschichte mehr als überflüssig."

Tja, auch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin machte Fehler.

Mittwochmorgens zwei Freistunden. Halleluja.

„Hat eigentlich schon jemand gesagt", fragte Remus nun. „Dass das die beste Ausrede war, die du je erfunden hast?"

„Und das aus dem Mund des Vertrauensschülers", rief Sirius. „Darauf müssten wir sofort trinken."

„Keine Chance", sagte James. „Wir sparen für Freitag."

Aber Sirius hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er hatte Remus kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und war vollzeit beschäftigt damit, zu Ignorieren, wie gut sich das anfühlte.

„Und übrigens, hab ich jemals schlechte Ausreden erfunden?", fügte James eingeschnappt hinzu. Daraufhin lachten sie alle und versicherten ihm, wie grauenvoll und haarsträubend seine frühen Ausreden gewesen waren, bis er, tödlich beleidigt, dazu ansetzte sie alle einfach stehen zu lassen, aber dann entdeckte er Lily Evans und vergaß alles andere. Sirius dankte spontan allen Göttern, die ihm einfielen, dass er sich nicht so aufführte. Irgendwie war schon alles wieder normal.

_Übrigens übernehme ich keine Verantwortung für die Millionen Rechtschrieb- und Grammatikfehler, die ich zweifelsohne gemacht habe. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hier bin ich wieder und das dritte Kapitel von Sternschnuppen hab ich auch im Gepäck. Ich bitte wie immer um Reviews und entschuldige mich für Rechtschreibfehler. DANKE übrigens an celineamalia__._

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

Kapitel 3: Familienbande –

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir den Unterschied zwischen einem Geist und einem Inferius nennen?", fragte die neue Lehrerin. Ihr Name war Vector und sie würde (wen wundert's?) nur ein Jahr lang Verteidigung unterrichten, danach allerdings zu Arithmantik wechseln.

„Schniefelus nicht", rief James und einige Schüler kicherten. Remus bemitleidete die Lehrerin. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was da auf sie zu kam. Er fand, sie hatten sowieso viel zu viele Stunden mit Snape. Aber Professor Vector überraschte ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht welchen und warum Sie einen ihrer Mitschüler so bezeichnen, Mr Potter", sagte sie. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass _Sie_ meine Frage beantworten können."

„Dann zweifeln sie mal", sagte James lässig. „Und lassen sich währenddessen von jemand Anderem erklären, dass Inferi tote Körper sind, die durch schwarze Magie Befehle ausführen können, wohingegen Geister nur die Überreste einer Zaubererseele sind. Eine weitere Möglichkeit der Unterscheidung ist die Stofflichkeit." Niemand im Raum konnte jetzt noch sein Grinsen verstecken. Jemand hätte Professor Vector sagen sollen, dass sie vor den beiden intelligentesten Schülern im Schloss stand. Trotz das sie ihre Intelligenz lieber zum Regelbrechen nutzten.

Die Lehrerin selbst schien kalt erwischt. Nachdem sie zuvor hatte durchblicken lassen, dass sie James für einen nutzlosen, faulen Rowdy hielt, auch kein Wunder. Beim Abendessen würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Schule wissen, dass James Potter die neue Lehrerin noch während ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in die Pfanne gehauen hatte.

„Haben Sie sich denn unsere bisherigen Noten nicht angesehen?", fragte Sirius süßlich. „Oder ist ihr Namensgedächtnis nur besser als bei Buchstaben?"

„Ich habe mir in der Tat ihre bisherigen Zeugnisse nicht angesehen, Mr Black", antwortete Professor Vector gefasst. „Da sie den Plural verwenden darf ich davon ausgehen, dass es sich mit Ihnen ähnlich verhält wie mit Mr Potter?" Auf kurzes Nicken fuhr sie fort: „Nun, dann kann ich ihnen nur wärmstens empfehlen, keinen derartig falschen Eindruck zu hinterlassen wie bei mir."

„Oh, aber wir haben Ihnen keinen falschen Eindruck vermittelt", sagte Sirius, immer noch grinsend. „Nur einen unvollständigen."

„Lassen sie sich von den beiden nicht irritieren, Professor", beschloss Remus die arme Lehrerin zu retten. „Das sind die klügsten Tunichtgute von Hogwarts. Vielleicht hören sie sich mal ein paar Geschichten über die zwei an." Er bekam von James einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„So einfach kannst du dich aber nicht rausreden", sagte er tadelnd. „Sie wird nur Geschichten über uns alle vier hören." Da war Remus anderer Meinung, zumindest was die Glaubwürdigkeit dieser Geschichten anging, aber weil er mit drin hing, hielt er den Mund.

„Wenn die Herren dann ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit beigelegt haben, würde ich gern mit meinem Unterricht fortfahren", bestimmte Professor Vector. „Nun, der Inferius…"

Man ahnte es bereits, beim hineingehen in die Große Halle wurden die Rumtreiber von einer Welle begeisterter Rufe und (an drei Tischen) sogar von Applaus begrüßt. Offensichtlich hatte niemand eine Ahnung was passiert war, aber jeder war der Ansicht, es müsse etwas Großartiges gewesen sein.

„Guten Eindruck gemacht, Potter?"

„Hast die Vector traumatisiert, James?"

Oder auch:

„Potter for President!" von irgendwelchen durchgeknallten Muggelgeborenen.

Remus fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn man so beliebt war, aber er wusste auch, dass er es nie herausfinden würde. Um der Melancholie zu entgehen, versuchte er sich an den Traum von letzter Nacht zu erinnern.

„Jemand musste dieser Tusse doch zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt", sagte James und tat sich Kartoffeln auf. Dann driftete Remus ab…

_Er ist in einem Raum, den er unterschwellig als ihren Schlafsaal erkennt, vor allem daran, dass er auf einem Bett liegt. Auf roten Decken und trägt nur Hosen. Wie er sie in den Ferien immer trug sehen sie aus, sind aber weicher, nicht aus diesem festen Stoff, aber in derselben dunkelblauen Farbe. Die Vorhänge sind um ihn herum zugezogen, was ihn wundert._

_Remus weiß nicht, wie lange er schon da liegt, als diese rascheln. Schließlich werden sie auseinander gezogen und Sirius steckt seinen Kopf durch den Spalt._

„_Hey", sagt er, mit einer Stimme, die der echte Sirius nie anschlagen würde und lächelt._

„_Hey", antwortet Remus und streckt die Arme nach dem anderen Jungen aus._

_Auch etwas, das der echte Remus nie tun würde, aber immerhin ist das hier ein Traum und zwar ein Guter, denn Sirius Lächeln wird breiter und er schiebt sich durch die Vorhänge und kommt zu Remus aufs Bett._

_Er ist genauso bekleidet wie Remus selbst, doch seine Hose ist schwarz. Er beugt sich über Remus, schiebt seine Arme um ihn und küsst ihn sanft auf die Lippen._

_Remus schlingt seinerseits seine Arme um Sirius Hals und lächelt selig. _

_Sirius hebt eine Hand und streicht über Remus Wange. Mittlerweile kniet er über ihm. _

_Remus kann seinen Blick nicht von dem geliebten Gesicht nehmen, auch wenn die nackte Brust keinen verwerflichen Anblick bietet. Er sieht den Schalk in Sirius Augen aufblitzen, bevor er sich hinunterbeugt um ihn ein zweites Mal zu küssen._

_Aber kaum berühren sich ihre Lippen, wirft Sirius sich zur Seite und zieht Remus, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, mit sich, sodass dieser nun oben liegt._

_Remus entzieht sich Sirius Kuss und schmiegt sich stattdessen an seine Brust. Sirius Arme liegen um ihn, seine Lippen bewegen sich gegen seine Haare und…_

…dann schnippte jemand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Wenn du nur an der Gabel lutscht, wirst du nicht satt", sagte James. Hä? Er lutschte doch nicht…oh. Seine Freunde sahen ihn an und Remus schoss das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Ich, äh…äh…"

„Ganz schön abwesend in letzter Zeit, was?", fragte Sirius belustigt

„Ja, gestern auch schon", meinte Peter.

„Ach, seid doch still", murmelte Remus und wurde immer röter.

* * *

„…Er ist so blind!"

Lily betrachtete ihre beste Freundin, wie sie im Raum hin und her lief. Lily selbst hatte bis eben noch entspannt auf dem Bett gelesen, bevor Mary hereingestürmt kam und sich furchtbar über Sirius Black aufgeregt hatte. Lily wäre es zuweilen lieber, wenn sie von (einem) gewissen Typen in Ruhe gelassen würde, aber in einem Punkt musste sie Mary Recht geben. Er war so blind.

„Ich weiß, May. Aber wenigstens hast du keinen Stalker."

„Wenigstens _bin_ ich kein Stalker, Ly. Glaub mir, die fühlen sich noch mieser als Leute wie ich", sagte Mary und schickte ihr einen stechenden Blick. Lily seufzte.

„Nein, bitte. Ich will jetzt nicht über James reden."

„James? Nicht Potter?"

„Halt die Klappe."

„Du magst ihn, Ly. Jeder weiß das. Du bist nur zu stolz um es zuzugeben."

„Bin ich das?" Wenn das so war, konnte es doch nicht sein, dass nicht mal sie selbst etwas merkte. Vor allem, wenn Mary etwas zu merken glaubte. „Glaubst du, ich würde dich anlügen?"

Sie hatte bezüglich ihrer „Freundschaft" zu Severus nicht gelogen. Er hatte sie gebeten, nichts zu sagen. So war es fünf Jahre lang gewesen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, er wäre nur mit ihr befreundet, weil kein anderer wollte und gleichzeitig hatte er sich für sie geschämt. Klar, als angehender Todesser. Er hatte immer gesagt, er mochte sie. Und in der Öffentlichkeit hatte er gesagt Schlammblüter wären wertlos. Und dann hatte er noch Dinge gesagt wie: „Sag niemandem etwas…Sie dürfen es nicht wissen…vor allem Potter nicht…bringt mich um…Bitte, Lily!" Und Lily hatte geschwiegen. Selbst vor ihrer besten Freundin. Fünf Jahre lang. Es war sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis das Fass übergelaufen wäre.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich anlügst", holte Mary sie in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ich glaube, du lügst dich selbst an."

„May, ich…"

„Ok, du willst nicht reden. Aber irgendwas ist doch. Deine Schwester? Redet sie wieder mit dir?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte zu ihrem Entsetzten Tränen in den Augen.

„Hey", sagte Mary und nahm sie in den Arm. „Nicht weinen, Ly, das ist sie nicht wert."

„Sie ist meine Schwester", sagte Lily, die doch weinte. „Du weist nicht wie das ist."

„Ich kann mir eine gute Vorstellung davon machen, wie es wäre, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir sprichst."

Lily lächelte zittrig. _Komm schon, lenk mich ab._ „Ich glaub, ich hab eine viel bessere Schwester gefunden."

„Eben." Mary klatschte in die Hände. Lily entschied, dass es Zeit für einen Themawechsel war, sie wollte jetzt nicht an Petunia denken.

„Was wirst du tun? Wegen Sirius, meine ich."

„Huh? Ach so, ja…keine Ahnung."

„Willst du ihn?"

„Ich liebe ihn. Aber wo wir jetzt die Chance haben Freunde zu sein…Ist dir übrigens aufgefallen, wie seltsam die sich alle benehmen? Klar, James benimmt sich immer seltsam, wenn du in der Nähe bist-" Lily warf ihr Kissen nach ihr. „-aber Sirius ist ja komisch drauf, irgendwie aufgesetzt, findest du nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Du kennst ihn besser als ich. Aber hast du Remus beim Abendessen gesehen? Der war gar nicht richtig da. Seit gestern im Zug…"

„…das war ja wohl sowieso eine Nummer, oder? Ich meine, hast du Sirius Gesicht gesehen? Und Remus lag ja förmlich auf seinem Schoß…"

„…und hat danach völlig überzogen reagiert."

„Komisch."

„Hm-hm."

„Sag mal, Ly?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du keine Angst? Ich hatte jeden Tag Angst, dass sie uns überfallen."

„Ich auch, May, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe manchmal auch Angst, dass wir hier nicht mehr sicher sind. Die träumen doch in Slytherin schon alle vom Todesser werden."

„Niemand wagt so was unter Dumbledores Nase."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast, May. Wirklich."

* * *

„Du kriegst das hin", sagte Sirius. „Geh schon."

James nickte, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter. Sirius seufzte.

„Wenn du nicht gehst, geb' ich dir einen Schubs." James warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber Remus lachte und Sirius fühlte sich unsinnig gut.

„Ok." James atmete tief durch und Sirius beobachtete, wie er mit wackeligen Knien zu „Rotkäppchen" herüber ging, die auf dem Boden lag und einen Verteidigungsaufsatz schrieb.

„Hi, Lily", sagte er und fuhr sich schon wieder durch die Haare. Er sollte das lassen. Lily konnte es nicht ausstehen. Aber sie sah auf und lächelte.

„Hi, James." Er ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken.

„Also,…ich hab da ein kleines Problem in Zaubertränke…" Er unterbrach sich, angesichts ihres Lachens. „Was?"

„Und das gibst du zu? _Du?_ James Potter, der Beste, der Stärkste, der Klügste, der Schönste?"

„Du findest mich schön?" Lily wurde rot wie Klatschmohn. „Äh…"

„Schon gut", sagte James. Das lief ja richtig gut. Sirius wechselte einen erstaunten Blick mit Remus.

„Also, was ist, hilfst du mir? Ich hab' eben bei Slughorn gar nichts verstanden."

„Mhm…also, ich hab' gestern bei Vector kaum was kapiert. Hilf du mir jetzt mit Verteidigung, dann helfe ich dir heute Abend mit Zaubertränke."

Sirius konnte es kaum glauben. Es funktionierte tatsächlich. James traf sich mit Lily und bekam seine Zaubertanknachhilfe.

„Gut", sagte James jetzt. „Also was genau…"

Jemand zupfte an Sirius Ärmel. Peter.

„Ich hab doch nicht ernsthaft alles verpasst?", klagte er.

„Es hat funktioniert", antwortete Remus und klang so verblüfft, wie Sirius sich fühlte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Peter und warf einen Blick auf Lily und James, die einträchtig auf dem Boden saßen und sich über Inferi unterhielten. „Erstaunlich."

„Sie mag ihn", sagte Remus. „Sie will ihn nur nicht mögen. Sie hat ihn zu lange gehasst." Sirius starrte ihn an. Na, jetzt hatte er wenigstens einen Grund dafür.

„Hast du ihm das auch erzählt?", fragte er.

„Den Teufel tu ich", antwortete Remus. „Was glaubt ihr, wie er sich benehmen würde wenn er es wüsste?"

„Er hätte keine Chance", sagte Peter. „Ich muss wieder. Ich treffe Anna in der Bibliothek." Sirius sah ihm nach.

„Meinst du, die meint es ernst mit ihm?", fragte er. Remus seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Ich wünsche es ihm."

„Er hat es nicht verdient, wie die ihn behandeln", sagte Sirius. Letztes Jahr war ein Mädchen mit Peter ausgegangen und hatte ihm dann eröffnet, dass es um eine Wette mit ihren Freundinnen gegangen war. Sirius Blick streifte noch einmal James und Lily, die zusammen da saßen und lachten, als wären sie Freunde (waren sie das?), ganz ohne den Hey-Evans-gehst-du-mit-mir-aus-Nein-Potter-das-kannst-du-vergessen-Zwang.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, drehte er sich zu Remus um. „Sag mal, wie sieht's eigentlich bei dir so aus, in Zaubertränke?"

Der andere Junge sah ihn auf eine seltsame Art an. „Ähm, nicht allzu gut, aber ich wüsste nicht, dass es bei dir besser aussieht, als bei James."

„Och, schlecht genug um sich Nachhilfe zu holen sieht's bei uns nicht aus", sagte Sirius und grinste. Remus grinste zurück.

„Ich bezweifle zwar, dass es bei dir gut genug aussieht um welche zu geben", sagte er. „Aber ich nehme jede Hilfe die ich kriegen kann."

Und so kam es, dass Sirius fast eine Stunde später, mit Remus auf dem Boden über Zaubertränke brütete (Ja, es war rausgekommen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, aber es war ein brillanter Vorschlag gewesen, es gemeinsam herauszufinden.), als sich ein Schatten über sie warf. Beide blickten hoch und sahen sich einem hochzufriedenen James gegenüber.

„Plagt ihr euch?", fragte er und grinste.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", murmelte Sirius düster. „Warte bis heute Abend."

„Wir werden den Abend auch noch brauchen, wenn wir so weiter machen. Außerdem kommen noch die Hausaufgaben von Gestern, heute Nachmittag und Morgen fürs…" Sirius presste Remus drei Finger auf den Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Der verstummte auch überrascht. Sirius zog vorsichtig seine Finger weg und spürte James Blick auf sich ruhen.

Es gab eine Sache, vor der Sirius sich gefürchtet hatte. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, schwarz-braune Augen, eine ganze Nuance dunkler als Sirius und ihr Name war Regulus Black.

Die Begegnung mit seinem Bruder hatte er bis jetzt herauszögern können, aber er wusste mittlerweile, dass Hogwarts nicht halb so groß war wie es schien und so war es kein Wunder, dass er an diesem Abend, beim Verlassen der Großen Halle in Regulus und dessen Freunde hineinrasselte.

„He, pass doch auf...oh", sagte dieser. „Du bist's."

Hinter Sirius lugte James hervor, dessen Gesicht sich augenblicklich verfinsterte, als er Regulus sah.

„Regulus", sagte Sirius, so cool wie er es schaffte. „Ich glaube, du blockierst die Tür."

„Nun, das ist meine Sache, Bruder."

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder! Du bist nur der verkommene Sohn, zweier verkommener Idioten und ich will mit keinem von euch etwas zu tun haben!", schrie Sirius.

„Sei still, Blutsverräter! Wie kannst du deine Familie so beleidigen-?"

„Ihr. Seid. Nicht. Meine. Familie!", brüllte Sirius.

„Stimmt, weil du es nicht wert bist.", sagte Regulus, vor Wut zitternd.

„Sagst das wirklich du?", fragte plötzlich eine neue Stimme. Hätte Sirius nicht gesehen, wie sich Remus Lippen bewegten, hätte er es nicht geglaubt. „Der junge Black, immer nur _fast_ so beliebt, _fast_ so klug, _fast_ so sportlich und _fast_ so gut aussehend wie sein Bruder?"

Regulus starrte ihn an. Sirius starrte ihn an. Hatte er gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er gut aussah? Fand er das wirklich? Hatte er ihn nur verteidigen wollen? Oder dachte er das, weil die Mädchen das sagten?

James war der Erste der losprustete. Er schlug Remus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und sagte: „Du blockierst die Tür, Black. Geh bei Seite oder ich hex dich weg."

„Halt dich raus, Potter", schrie Regulus. Sirius konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, aber James schien sehr beleidigt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und machte einen Schritt auf Regulus zu. Alle Zuschauer machten einen Schritt zurück.

Normalerweise wunderten sich die Leute, wie jemand, der für sein Alter so klein war, so einen Eindruck auf sie machen konnte. Auf den zwei Jahre jüngeren Regulus aber, konnte James sogar noch hinabsehen.

„Ich sagte", sagte er in einem sehr bedrohlichen Tonfall, hielt dem Anderen seinen Zauberstab genau vor die Nase und sah auf ihn herab, als sei er eine Kakerlake oder so was. „du stehst mir im Weg, Black."

Regulus starrte James noch etwa eine halbe Sekunde lang an. Dann warf er Sirius noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, in die Kerker.

„Den sind wir los", kommentierte James trocken. „Hör bloß nicht auf den Verlierer, Tatze."

„Sowieso nicht", antwortete Sirius, der sich immer noch mit der viel wichtigeren Frage beschäftigte. „Du, Moony?"

„Hm?"

„Findest du wirklich, dass ich gut aussehe?" Die Frage war heraus, bevor Sirius sie stoppen konnte. Hinter ihm vergrub James das Gesicht in den Händen. Wahrscheinlich war er doch geschockter gewesen, als er sich gegeben hatte. Remus guckte schon wieder so seltsam.

„Äh, na ja…sicher. Ich meine, das musst du doch wissen. Siehst du hier ein Mädchen, das dir nicht nachschaut?" _Die Mädchen sind mir_ _egal_, wollte Sirius sagen, aber das tat er dann doch nicht. Remus fand das tatsächlich. Er fand, dass er gut aussah…Sirius strahlte. In im drin fühlte sich alles so warm an.

* * *

Für Remus verging der Freitag nur in einem Wirbel aus Farben. Soweit er wusste, passierte nichts wesentliches, außer, dass sie. wenn das Wetter noch mal besser wurde, mit den Mädchen schwimmen gehen wollten.

„Aber, da ist doch der Riesenkrake im See", wandte Mary ein.

Sirius winkte ab. „Die meisten Monster sind viel netter, wenn man sie kennt." Was die Rumtreiber zum Lachen brachte.

„Im Ernst, der Riesenkrake ist total ok", sagte Peter. „Worüber ich mir mehr Sorgen mache ist, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann…" Alles klar, aber was sollte Remus mit den Narben machen, wenn er in Badehose herumlief? Badehose…Sirius in Badehose…ach, wen interessierten die dummen Narben?

Außerdem hatte er noch einen sehr schönen Traum gehabt, den er im Geiste, während des Unterrichts noch mal durchging…

_Er liegt im Gras. Er weiß nicht, ob es auf dem Schloßgelände ist, denn überall ist nur Wiese und azurblauer Himmel. Gerade, als er sich ein wenig aufrichtet um sich umzusehen, legen sich zwei Hände von hinten auf seine Augen._

„_Hey", schnurrt eine vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr. Das ist immer das einzige Wort, das gesprochen wird. Lippen streifen seine Wange._

„_Hey", antwortet er verträumt und lehnt sich zurück, an Sirius Brust. Sie ist muskulös, aber nicht hart und sein Umhang riecht angenehm, nach ihm._

_Die Hände wandern von seinen Augen, an seinem Gesicht und seinem Hals hinab, den Oberkörper hinunter und umschlingen dann seine Hüften. Von hinten drückt Sirius sein Gesicht an Remus Halsbeuge. Küsst ihn da, wo sein Puls doppelt so schnell, wie gesund durch die Adern gepumpt wird und lacht leise. Remus möchte für immer in diesen Armen liegenbleiben und vergessen, dass es die Welt gibt. Die Schule, den Mond, die Mädchen._

_Sirius umschlingt ihn fester…_

„Mr Lupin!" Dieses Mal war es ausnahmsweise Professor McGonagoll's Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen riss. Was die Sache nicht gerade einfacher machte.

„Äh…ja, Professor?" Verzweifelte Geräusche von seinen drei Freunden. Offensichtlich die falsche Antwort.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie meinem Unterricht folgen würden", sagte McGonagoll und gab ihm zu seinem Erstaunen keine Strafarbeit auf.

Überhaupt trug Remus seit dem vorherigen Abend eine Art Wärmequelle in sich. Auf eine sehr verquere Weise hatte es sich gut angefühlt, mit Sirius zu lernen, auch wenn nicht allzu viel dabei rumgekommen war. Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie so viel Spaß bei der richtigen Vorgehensweise zum schmoren von Florfliegen gehabt, wenn überhaupt schon mal jemand dabei Spaß gehabt hatte. Und wie Sirius sich gefreut hatte, als er gesagt hatte er sähe gut aus. Schön, das bezog sich auf die Streicheleinheiten für sein Ego, aber allein schon ihn so strahlen zu sehen…In ihm drin fühlte sich alles so warm an.

_Ja, ich weiß, ein Füllkapitel. Nächstes Mal passiert wieder mehr. Versprochen._

_Uhu, ich hab gerade herausgefunden, wie man die Trennstriche einfügt. YES!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Zum ersten Mal etwas, dass mir gehört in diesem Kapitel. Valerie wird zwar nur namentlich erwähnt, aber ich bin stolz auf sie. Viel Spaß (habt ihr doch, hoffe ich?) und weiter geht's:_

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

Kapitel 4: Tatsächlich Liebe?–

„Aber warum nicht?", fragte James fassungslos.

„Weil ich während der Ferien ein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter hatte", erklärte der Wirt des Eberkopfes geduldig. „Nichts außer Butterbier darf an Schüler ausgeschenkt werden. Nicht mal an die Volljährigen, was du übrigens nicht bist."

„Ich weiß wie alt ich bin", stöhnte James. „Aber bisher-"

„Gab es diese Abmachung noch nicht. Bei Rosmerta brauchst du's übrigens gar nicht versuchen, die schenkt grundsätzlich nichts an Minderjährige aus."

„Ich weiß", murmelte James. Er hatte die Wirtin der Drei Besen schon nach Ausweisen Fragen sehen. Und wer eine Schuluniform trug, kam bei ihr sowieso nicht weit.

„Na dann, Ab", seufzte er. „Ich muss wieder."

Mist. Mistmistmist. Unter anderen Umständen hätte James jetzt einfach irgendeine illegale Quelle angezapft um an seinen Feuerwhisky zu kommen. Die Dingle-Brüder zum Beispiel, von denen konnte man alles bekommen, wenn man genug bezahlte, aber doch nicht bis _heute Abend_.

Er hatte versprochen, welchen zu besorgen. Er war erledigt.

Na ja, vermutlich war er nicht erledigt, aber das einzugestehen? Dafür war er dann doch zu stolz. Und seine Freunde vertrauten ihm…Ja! So könnte es gehen. James Grinsen war so rumtreiberisch, dass man fast schon böse sagen konnte.

Mary starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen herüber zu Sirius Black. Sie war schon sehr lange in ihn verliebt, nur wenig länger, als James der armen Lily schon nachrannte. Sie konnte den Zeitpunkt an dem es passiert war genau bestimmen. Anfang ihres dritten Schuljahres, auf dem Bahnsteig neundreiviertel, um zehn Uhr dreißig. Er war auf sie zugekommen, mit seiner Perfektion, die nicht wie dreizehn und ein paar Monate aussah, alle Mädchen zwischen zwölf und vierzehn (und vielleicht sogar ein paar fünfzehnjährige) hatten ihm nachgestarrt und laut Lily, waren ihr, Mary, in diesem Moment die Augen herzförmig aus dem Kopf gesprungen, wie in einem Comic. Seit dem schlug ihr Herz für Sirius Black.

Aber Mary war nicht dumm. Sie hatte bald gelernt, dass Sirius zwar ein unglaublich netter und herzlicher Mensch war (und war nur darum dazu übergegangen, Lily dazu bringen zu wollen den Rumtreibern eine Chance zu geben), aber das seine Art mit Mädchen umzugehen nicht gerade gut war. Er hatte meistens mehrere Freundinnen gehabt und außerdem noch großzügig Küsse und (später) Fummeleien unter Hogwarts Damenwelt gebracht. Und jedes Mädchen, das sich mit ihm einließ wusste das. Es kursierten allerdings große Gerüchte, dass der ultimative Herzensbrecher noch Jungfrau war. Hauptsächlich rührten diese „neusten Erkenntnisse" wohl daher, dass er Ende letzten Jahres mit einem Mädchen namens Valerie Schluss gemacht hatte und zwar mit den taktlosesten aller Worte: „Es tut mir Leid, Vi, aber wir stehen kurz vorm Sex und ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen, wenn ich es nicht ernst mit dir meine."

Daraus hatten sich viele Mädchen kryptisch zusammengereimt, dass er es noch nie mit einer ernst gemeint hatte. Mary selbst wusste nicht so recht, was sie denken sollte. Zumal es bisher niemanden gegeben hatte der diesen Gerüchten widersprach. Aber eines wusste sie: Dass sie nie so dumm sein würde, sich von ihm das Herz brechen zu lassen. Lieber ging sie weiterhin mit anderen aus.

Das war ein sehr verrückter Entschluss, den wohl die wenigsten Mädchen getroffen hätten, das wusste sie. Aber Mary war nun mal etwas verrückt. Sie hatte einen Schuh- und einen Huttick und eine spezielle Vorliebe für Geburtstage. Mary war ein ungewöhnliches Mädchen.

Und Mary war ein Schlammblut. „Nennt euch nicht so", sagten die Leute, aber es erschien ihr und Lily als einziger Wirksamer Schutz. Es zuerst zu sagen. Dazu zu stehen. Das schüchterte sie ein, jene die jedes kleinste Bisschen Muggelblut und sei es nur angeheiratet, aus ihrem Stammbaum tilgten. Sirius hatte da interessante Geschichten erzählt. Ganz ehrlich, wer wollte schon mit solchen Leuten verwandt sein? Dann doch tausendmal lieber ein Muggel. Oder ein Schlammblut.

Die Vorurteile gegen Leute wie sie hatte es natürlich schon immer gegeben. Aber seit Voldemort ernst machte hatte Mary wirklich Angst. Sie fürchtete um ihr Leben. Jeden Morgen, wenn sie die Zeitung aufschlug. Neue Muggelgeborene. Wann ihre Eltern?

Denn sie war ein Schlammblut der zweiten Generation. Ihre Eltern waren beide Zauberer – aber eben Muggelgeborene. Und Mary mit ihnen.

Jetzt hatte sie sich darauf verlegt, den Jungen ihres Begehrens anzuschauen. Sie _musste_ wissen, warum er sich so komisch benahm. In diesem Moment starteten die Jungs eine kleine Show.

James stand auf und reckte sich gähnend.

„Ooh, Leute, ich glaub ich geh schlafen", sagte er.

„Ja. Ich auch", stimmte Sirius zu. Remus fragte sich, warum sie diese Show überhaupt noch abzogen. Es wusste doch sowieso jeder, was die Uhr geschlagen hatte, wenn die Rumtreiber früh „schlafen" gingen. Und jeder war am nächsten Tag besonders vorsichtig.

„Komm, Wurmschwanz", murmelte er und die beiden folgten Sirius und James in den Schlafsaal.

Dort wühlte James schon eifrig in seinem Koffer. Eine Reihe von Flaschen stand schon neben ihm, er suchte nur noch nach dem letzten Stück.

„Er muss doch hier irgendwo…ah!" Triumphierend hielt er ein silbriges Stück Stoff in die Höhe. „Na, bitte."

Remus beäugte den Umhang skeptisch. „Meinst du wirklich, wir passen da noch zu viert drunter? Filch wird sich schon seinen Teil denken, wenn er herrenlose Füße herumlaufen sieht."

„Pessimist", antwortete James. „Wir haben die Karte. Wir könnten auch ohne den Umhang gehen."

„Also", sagte Sirius „Können wir dann?"

Remus bekam einen Haufen Flaschen in die Arme gedrückt, silberner Stoff wurde über ihn geworfen und dann machten siech die vier Jungen auf den Weg in den fünften Stock.

Obwohl sie nur zwei Stockwerke tiefer mussten, kam Remus der Weg endlos vor. Zehn ewige Minuten, gepresst an den, den er wollte, aber nicht haben konnte. Remus versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas Anderes zu denken, aber das erwies sich als ungeahnt schwer, wenn man in einem vollkommen ausgestorbenen Korridor war, die Einzige Abwechslung Sirius gemurmelte Aufklärungen, darüber was die Karte machte, in seinem Ohr. _Schön, dann veruch an die Stimme zu denken, dass ist wesentlich besser als…_Aber eben die jagte ihm heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Als sie dann endlich im Raum der Wünsche ankamen, ließ sich Remus erst mal in einen der vier Sessel sinken, die im Quadrat um einen Tisch aufgestellt waren. Er war immer wieder verblüfft von der Magie des Raums. Die Beleuchtung war in einem schwummrigen Halbdunkel gehalten, das entfernt an einen Club erinnerte, nur das die grell beleuchtete Tanzfläche fehlte.

Sirius und Peter taten es ihm gleich, James stellte noch die restlichen Flaschen auf den Tisch, dann setzte auch er sich. Remus fiel auf, dass er Sirius direkt gegenüber saß, was es wesentlich einfacher machte, ihn unauffällig anzusehen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er besessen war.

„Also, Prost!"

Remus nahm sich eine Flache, dann einen Schluck und schmeckte… Butterbier.

„Bist du sicher, dass da Whisky drin ist?", fragte Sirius jetzt und beäugte sein eigenes Getränk. James grinste verlegen.

„Nicht genug, um ihn raus zu schmecken, vermutlich", sagte er. „Aber genug zum Spaß haben, ganz sicher."

Irgendwas an seinem Tonfall stimmte Remus misstrauisch, aber er beschied sich zunächst darauf, noch einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Flasche zu nehmen.

Sirius glaubte, er müsste eigentlich längst betrunken sein. Zwei Stunden saß er nun schon hier und trank laufend, aber er war höstens erheitert. James hatte wirklich nicht gerade viel besorgt.

Trotzdem, Spaß hatten sie schon gehabt. Vor einer halben Stunde oder so, zum Beispiel:

„Sie hat mich versetzt", murmelte Peter.

„Wer?", fragte James.

„Anna", sagte Remus. James starrte ihn an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Wer denn sonst?", fragte Sirius.

„Sie wollte an dich ran", sagte Peter zu ihm.

„Oh." Was war das, da auf Remus Gesicht? Eifersucht? _Sei nicht albern, das ist der Whisky (falls denn Whisky drin ist, in diesem Zeug)._ Er reichte Peter eine Flasche. „Trink."

Peter nahm gehorsam einen Schluck.

„Trink aus", sagte Sirius und versuchte, damit von sich abzulenken. „Versuch zu vergessen – wenn denn genug drin ist um zu vergessen."

„Eher nicht", gab James zu. Sirius gab Peters Flasche einen Schubs, sodass er alles ins Gesicht bekam. Der prustete.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Willst du mich in Butterbier ersäufen?"

„In Butterbier und sehr wenig Whisky", korrigierte Remus.

„Unwichtig. Halt die Klappe, Moony."

„Sag du ihm nicht, wann er die Klappe halten soll!", war Sirius aufgefahren. Im Nachhinein fand er, er sollte sich bei Peter entschuldigen. Er konnte ja nichts dafür.

Jetzt stand Remus gerade auf und meinte irgendwas von wegen, er müsse mal ganz dringend einen stillen Ort aufsuchen. Er kam auf Sirius zu, stolperte unterwegs über Peter und fiel Sirius auf den Schoß. Der fühlte sich auf angenehme Weise in die Situation von vor ein paar Tagen zurückversetzt und auf nicht mehr ganz so angenehme Weise, als Remus rot wurde und zu Stammeln anfing.

„Oh, 'tschuldige, Tatze…tut mir leid…bin schon weg…" Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Sirius schlang, ohne nachzudenken, die Arme um seine Taille.

„Bleib doch noch", sagte er. _Was tust du denn da?_, schrie es in seinem Kopf. _Egal, ich kann sagen, ich bin betrunken. Vielleicht erinnern wir uns morgen nicht mal mehr..._

Remus sah ihm einen Moment ins Gesicht, mit einem Ausdruck, der Sirius in seiner Absicht bestärkte, sodass er seinen Griff um den Anderen verstärkte. „Bleib."

Remus nickte zur Antwort und rutschte ein wenig auf Sirius Schoß herum, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. Er lehnte sich seitlich gegen Sirius Brust und ließ die Beine baumeln. Er war so klein, dass er selbst so noch zu ihm hochgucken musste. Also schön, vielleicht war Sirius auch so groß.

Er legte seine Wange an Remus Haar. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Eine Weile – vielleicht eine Minute oder vielleicht eine Stunde – hielt er den Anderen einfach so fest. Es schien auch Remus zu gefallen. Oder redete er sich das nur ein, weil er freiwillig auf seinem Schoß geblieben war? Reichte das nicht zum Einreden? Hm, das roch so…hm.

Und dann gab irgendwas (er war sich nicht sicher – vielleicht der Alkohol, vielleicht eben doch Gryffindormut) Sirius einen Stoß. _Jetzt oder nie._ Ganz vorsichtig löste er einen Arm von seinem Griff um Remus Mitte und schob den anderen Jungen ein wenig von sich, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Remus erwiderte den Blick mit seinen Honigaugen.

Dann, immer noch vorsichtig, immer bereit sofort den Rückzug anzu-treten, hob Sirius die freie Hand und strich ganz leicht über Remus Wange.

Der Andere schloss die Augen, beinahe…genießerisch? Das war mehr als Sirius jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Jedenfalls, wenn es nach ihm ginge, was er träumte.

Weil es Remus aber tatsächlich zu gefallen schien, ließ Sirius seine Finger über sein Kinn gleiten und die andere Wange hinauf. Gans sacht fuhr er über Remus Jochbein und an der Nase entlang hinunter zu seinen Lippen.

Hier stockte er kurz. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach waren sie beide betrunken. Auch wenn er sich wirklich nicht so fühlte (im Moment fühlte er nur Glück), wäre es nicht furchtbar idiotisch und arrogant von ihm (Ja, die Leute sagten, dass er es war. Er hielt das für ein Gerücht.) wenn er Remus jetzt ausnutzte?

Aber dann öffnete der Kleinere seine Augen und sah Sirius fragend an und Sirius verlor sich ein Bisschen in diesen Augen und fing, fast etwas geistesabwesend, an mit einem Finger Remus Lippen nachzufahren. Diese verzogen sich daraufhin zu einem stillen Lächeln.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus (Sirius tendierte dazu es auf den Alkohol zu schieben) ließ er seine Hand, an Remus Hals entlang zu seinem Nacken fahren und neigte den Kopf um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben.

Es fühlte sich großartig an. Als würde man süßen Nektar trinken. Erstaunt stellte Sirius fest, dass die weichen Lippen des Anderen tatsächlich nach Honig schmeckten. Er war ganz benebelt als er eine große Portion von diesem Geruch inhalierte. Diesem ganz speziellen duft, den Sirius nicht richtig zuordnen konnte…

…und dann schaltete sich sein Gehirn wieder ein. In Form einer Stimme in seinem Kopf (er hörte zu oft Stimmen), die ihn mit _Bist du des Wahnsinns?_ anbrüllte, als wollte sie ihm obiges Gehirn rauspusten.

So sanft wie möglich entzog sich Sirius dem Kuss wieder. Er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Remus würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Aber Moment. Hatte er den Kuss nicht erwidert? Bedeutete das etwa…Nein. Das bedeutete gar nichts. Remus war betrunken.

Ganz kurz schielte Sirius über den Kopf des Anderen, nur um zwei mehr (Peter) oder weniger (James) geschockten Gesichter zu bemerken, die sie anstarrten, dann blickte er wieder zu dem Jungen auf seinem Schoß.

Remus sah gar nicht geschockt aus. Ein wenig überrascht, ja, aber eindeutig im positiven Sinne. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen strahlten und er lächelte unsicher. Sirius grinste breit. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne bis sich ihre Stirnen berührten und stupste mit seiner Nase leicht gegen die des Anderen, um zu testen, wie weit er gehen konnte oder ob er nicht besser daran täte Remus seinen Weg wohin-immer-er-auch-gewollt-hatte fortsetzen zu lassen. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass seine Hand noch immer in Remus Nacken lag.

Womit er nun absolut nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sich nun eine fremde Hand langsam seinen Rücken hoch tasten würde, vorsichtig, fast etwas unsicher. Oder dass eine Stimme ihn fragen würde: „Das war doch noch nicht alles, oder?"

Und dann wurden seine Lippen wieder auf Remus' gepresst, der auf einmal beide Hände in seinem Haar vergraben hatte. Sirius zog scharf Luft ein dann verstärkte er seinen eigenen Griff, einen Arm noch immer auf der Hüfte des Anderen, den anderen jetzt um seine Schultern. Entfernt nahm er noch war, wie sich jemand verschluckte, dann versank er erneut in diesen Honiglippen. Jetzt konnte er den Geruch auch genauer bestimmen. Ein Bisschen Wald und als er den Kopf ein wenig neigte, um die Nasenkollision zu umschiffen, roch er auch Spuren von Seife. Oh, Kokosnuss. Mhm.

Sirius öffnete den Mund ein wenig und stupste mit seiner Zunge spielerisch gegen Remus Lippen. Das Schaudern, das durch den Anderen lief war mit Händen zu greifen. _Es gefällt ihm_, jauchzte Sirius innerlich. Er stupste noch einmal. Diesmal schien Remus zu verstehen und öffnete den Mund ein wenig.

Zaghaft verwickelte Sirius ihn dann in einen Tanz, die Vorherrschaft in den Mündern war längst für ihn entschieden, bis Remus leise seufzte.

Das war der Moment in dem Sirius entschied, nicht weiter zu gehen als bis hier. Es fühlte sich schön an, den Jungen, den er liebte in Arm zu halten, es war das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt ihn zu küssen, aber bei allem, wozu er Remus sonst noch kriegen könnte, würde er sich furchtbar egoistisch vorkommen. Bei den wirklich _weiteren_ Sachen, war er übrigens auch nicht gerade auf einen One-Night-Stand aus.

Also hielt er den Jungen noch fest und tauschte (doch so einiges an) Küsse mit ihm, bis James und Peter es geschafft hatten, den, zugegeben kleinen, verbliebenen Rest an Flaschen leer zu machen und proklamierten, dass es an der Zeit war in den Turm zurückzukehren.

Leider hatte wohl auch der schönste Traum mal ein Ende.

Remus glaubte, er schwebte auf Wolken. Es war unglaublich surreal, was hier gerade mit ihm geschah. Hatte er sich auf dem Hinweg, noch unglaublich nach Sirius Nähe verzehrt, lief er jetzt mit einem seiner Arme auf seinen Schultern. Wenn man so wollte, an ihn gedrückt. Ja, er schwebte hundertprozentig.

Der heutige Abend war so _fantastisch_ gewesen. Als er zuerst auf Sirius gefallen war, hatte er gedacht, es würde eine Reihe von grässlichen Witzen über seinen bevorzugten Sitzplatz folgen. Stattdessen…oh, wow. Erst hatte er gedacht der Andere wolle ihn auf den Arm nehmen (als wenn er nicht längst da wäre – hahaha) aber dann dieser – Remus traute sich fast gar nicht es zu denken – liebevolle Blick. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, was so ein wenig Alkohol bei Sirius auslöste. Und zur Not konnte er Morgen von sich selbst das gleiche behaupten. Es musste überhaupt nichts bedeuten. Und deshalb war Remus geblieben.

Zuerst hatten sie nur gekuschelt. Was, nebenbei, schon gereicht hatte um ihn zum glücklisten Menschen in diesem Schloss zu machen. Wenn nicht auf der Welt.

Dann hatte Sirius ihn ein wenig von sich geschoben und er hatte schon gedacht, jetzt wäre es vorbei, er wäre zu weit gegangen und Sirius doch nicht so betrunken, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber, nein, stattdessen hatte er angefangen Remus Gesicht zu berühren, ganz vorsichtig, als wäre es aus Glas oder Porzellan oder so was und es war das schönste Gefühl aller Zeiten gewesen. Und dann hatte er ihn geküsst. Einfach so.

Und, Herr im Himmel, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass etwas so gut schmecken konnte. Sirius Mund war so unglaublich weich gewesen… und er hatte so wundervoll gerochen. Nach Shampoo und…Kaffe? Seltsame Mischung. Er schmeckte auch ein bisschen wie Kaffe und noch etwas anderem, das Remus nicht kannte.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss gewesen, dann hatte Sirius seine Stirn an Remus' gelehnt und ihre Nasen kurz aneinander gebracht.

Irgendwo dazwischen hatte sich dann Remus gesunder Menschen-verstand verabschiedet und seine Hände sich verselbständigt in dem sie den Rücken des Anderen hochwanderten um sein Haar zu berühren. Es war wirklich so weich, wie es aussah. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen und der Vorstellung davon, wie er alles zerstörte, hatte er dann festgestellt, dass nicht mal seine Stimme ihm mehr gehorchte und er ganz aus dem Unterbewusstsein heraus fragte: „Das war doch noch nicht alles, oder?"

Aber wieder war er überrascht worden, denn er war nicht zu weit gegangen und er hatte auch nicht alles zerstört, sondern hatte den ersten Zungenkuss des Abends bekommen. Und bis jetzt waren tatsächlich noch einige gefolgt.

_Ahhhhhhhhh!_ Er hatte singen können, vor Freude. Aber er ließ es, nicht zu letzt, weil jetzt, im Schlafsaal, noch einmal seine Lippen verschlossen wurden und Sirius an ihnen murmelte: „Träum schön, Moony…"

Oh ja, er würde schön träumen…

Remus erwachte am nächsten Morgen und sah die rote Decke seines Himmelbetts. Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. _Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Das hab ich nicht wirklich gemacht, das hab ich nicht…_stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf.

Alle anderen waren schon wach, aber dass nahm Remus nur am Rande wahr. Sein Blick lag auf Sirius, dessen Haltung ihm ganz genau sagte, dass er sich auch noch erinnerte. Er saß auf seiner Bettkante und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er schien Remus Blick zu spüren, denn er guckte jetzt hoch und lächelte traurig.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Moony."

„Äh, Wurmschwanz", murmelte James von irgendwo, aus dem Hintergrund. „Vielleicht lassen wir die beiden mal kurz allein."

Die Jungen saßen jetzt beide auf ihren Betten und blickten sich auch nachdem ihre Freund gegangen waren noch unsicher an.

„Woran – woran erinnerst du dich?", fragte Sirius schließlich.

„An alles, glaub' ich", antwortete Remus. „Jedenfalls fehlt mir nicht mittendrin ein Stück."

Sirius stöhnte. „Ich hab' dich also tatsächlich auf meinen Schoß gezogen und geküsst?"

„So schlimm war es gar nicht", murmelte Remus und setzte unter Sirius neugierigem Blich schnell nach. „Ich meine, wir sind schließlich nicht nebeneinander aufgewacht, oder so. Und wir erinnern uns noch."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich den letzten Punkt gutheißen soll." _Ich will aber nicht, dass diese Erinnerung mir fehlt._ „Aber es hat doch nichts zu bedeuten, oder?"

Es tat unglaublich weh zu nicken und hinzuzufügen: „Ich meine, wir waren betrunken und so."

„Ja", murmelte Sirius und Remus konnte seinen Tonfall nicht richtig deuten. „Eben."

„Wart ihr nicht."

Zwei Köpfe wandten sich in Windeseile zur Tür um. Da stand James, mit einem sehr schuldbewussten – aber auch leicht zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ihr wart nicht betrunken."

_Ist das ein __Cliffhanger__? Ich war mir nicht sicher…Egal, wie gesagt Valerie hat keine große Rolle, aber mir gehören dafür auch alle Rechtschreibfehler. Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Also, hier kommt dann endlich wieder eine Fortsetzung, ob es jetzt ein Cliffhanger war, sei dahingestellt. Anmerkung: Die Beiden kennen sich seit fünf Jahren. Sie sind vertraut miteinander._

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Kapitel 5: Ich liebe dich –

James hatte entschieden, dass seine beiden Freunde wohl am besten klarkommen würden, wenn sie sich erstmal aussprachen. Außerdem musste er den armen Peter aufklären. Teile der Geschichte (was Remus und vor allem wie lange er das schon fühlte zum Beispiel) waren ihm zwar selbst noch schleierhaft, aber er war trotz allem stolz auf sich. Was so eine kleine Lüge nicht alles bewerkstelligen konnte…

Peters Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich bin ja nicht sicher, aber ich glaub ich hab da einen wesentlichen Teil verpasst."

„Hör zu, du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemandem etwas erzählst, aber das gestern war mit Sicherheit nicht der Alkohol."

„Nein?", fragte Peter verwirrt. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Zum Einen hat Sirius mir neulich schon erzählt, dass er in Remus verliebt ist – mein Gott, schau nicht so! Du hast akzeptiert, dass einer deiner Freunde ein Werwolf ist, du wirst ja wohl akzeptieren können, dass die beiden schwul sind. – jedenfalls war außerdem überhaupt kein Whisky in dem Zeug."

„War es nicht?"

„Konnte keinen mehr auftreiben." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Also hab ich euch glauben lassen es wäre welcher. Ist wie wenn ich dir Wasser gebe und sage es ist Medizin und dann geht's dir besser."

„Ah-ja. Aber glaubst du nicht, das solltest du ihnen auch sagen?"

„Was?"

„Na ja, die beiden denken vielleicht noch, es wäre der Alkohol –"

„Shit!" James ließ Peter einfach stehen und raste nach oben in den Schlafsaal zurück. Er hörte Remus sagen: „…betrunken und so." und Sirius antwortete: „Ja. Eben." Und dann konnte er endlich die Tür aufreißen und rief: „Wart ihr nicht."

Die Jungen saßen sich gegenüber, jeweils auf ihren Bettkanten und starrten jetzt einstimmig zu ihm herüber. „Ihr wart nicht betrunken."

* * *

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sirius und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Remus noch immer um Fassung rang. Dann fixierte er seinen besten Freund mit einem Todesblick.

„Äh…ihr wart nicht betrunken, weil…keinWiskydrinwar.", ratterte James und hatte wenigsten den Anstand (warum auch immer) zerknirscht auszusehen.

„Was meinst du _damit_?", fragte Remus. „_Du_ hast doch behauptet –"

„Jaja." James winkte ab. „Psychologische Kriegsführung."

„Psycho – was?", fragte Sirius.

„Na ja, ich konnte keinen kriegen, aber du hast ja keine Ahnung was man sich selbst alles einreden kann." James grinste. „Und es hat funktioniert."

„Du mieser, verlogener, kleiner – Argh!" War das denn zu fassen? Sein bester Freund log ihn an, nur um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte an Whisky zu kommen? Und er kam damit durch?

Dann sickerte mit Verspätung etwas in sein Gehirn.

„Aber wenn wir nicht…" Er wandte sich zurück zu Remus. Er würde jetzt ein Bisschen Mut brauchen können.

Er machte einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu, der noch immer auf seiner Bettkante saß. Er sah irgendwie unglücklich aus.

„Rem?" Remus sah auf als Sirius sich vor ihm auf den Boden kniete. Er schaute _ängstlich_. „Das hast du ernst gemeint, oder? Gestern? Nicht wahr? Sieh mich an."

Er sprach so sanft wie möglich und hielt Remus Kinn fest, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Doch der schielte irgendwo in Richtung seiner Knie.

„Ja", flüsterte er. „Ja, Sirius ich habe alles ernst gemeint. Jede – alles." Er sah besorgt nach oben. „Hasst du mich jetzt?"

_Merlin, wie süß._ „Ach, Rem", murmelte Sirius. Dann küsste er ihn.

Er spürte, wie sich Remus überrascht verkrampfte und dann, langsam, anfing den Kuss zu erwidern und löste sich kurz von ihm.

„Ich liebe dich, Rem. Wirklich."

„Ich dich doch auch", bekam Remus gerade noch heraus, bevor Sirius ihn wieder küsste.

Und für einen Moment war Sirius der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.

Bis er auf sehr rüde Weise erinnert wurde, dass sie nicht allein in diesem Raum waren.

„Kriegt ihr zwei überhaupt noch Luft?"

„Halts Maul, Krone." Sirius drehte sich nicht einmal um.

„Ok, wenn ihr kein Frühstück wollt…"

Mit einem Abgrundtiefen Seufzer löste sich Sirius wieder von Remus. Ohne Worte kamen sie darin überein, dass dies kein Thema für die Öffentlichkeit war. Mit Toleranz war das hier ja so eine Sache.

Er küsste den selig grinsenden Jungen noch Mal auf die Stirn und schritt dann, mit breitem Strahlen, voran in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort wartete schon Peter.

„Es hat funktioniert, oder?", fragte er, mit Blick auf die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde. Bevor James auch nur nicken konnte, sprang Sirius Peter spontan an.

„Wurmschwanz!"

„Ok, es _hat_ funktioniert", sagte Peter. Sirius grinste. Er ließ von Peter ab und schlenderte zu Remus herüber, um ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte zu legen. Ein Glück, waren schon alle beim Frühstück.

Sirius spürte Remus Verunsicherung angesichts dieser Annährung. Na ja, immerhin hatte der auch vorhin noch gedacht Sirius würde ihn vielleicht hassen.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte er. Remus sah unsicher zu ihm auf. Sirius lächelte breit. Und noch breiter, als Remus zurücklächelte und seinen Kopf an Sirius Schulter bettete.

Das war alles immer noch mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte.

Viel zu schnell musste er wieder loslassen. „Kommt, Frühstück."

* * *

Remus fühlte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden von einem Ende der Skala zum Anderen versetzt. Eben noch auf dem Tiefpunkt seines Lebens, darauf gefasst Sirius für immer zu begraben, hatte er jetzt eine Liebeserklärung von eben diesem bekommen. Allerdings hatte er da noch ein paar Fragen, die ein Sechzehnjähriger nicht haben sollte. Aber er hatte alle seine Anstrengungen in diese Richtung eben immer als fruchtlos abgestempelt.

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gesagt, dass sie sich liebten. Und Sirius kam einfach und nahm ihn in den Arm. Das war natürlich alles wunderbar, aber was waren sie jetzt? Ein…Paar? Es fühlte sich seltsam an, so zu denken. Mehr als ungewohnt. Und, mal angenommen dem war so, stellte Sirius dann Besitzansprüche? Und umgekehrt, durfte er dann Besitzansprüche stellen? Ob er mal fragen sollte? Aber andererseits wollte er auch nicht, dass Sirius loszog und sich jemand Erfahreneren suchte. Oder wieder ein Mädchen.

Immerhin hatte sich Sirius ganz selbstverständlich neben ihn gesetzt. War doch schon was.

„Rem? Bist du noch da?" Rem. Er hatte heute Morgen angefangen ihn so zu nennen. Niemand sonst verwendete irgendwelche Koseformen seines Namens.

„Ja? Ja. Ich bin da." Sirius lächelte. Ganz lieb. Es war dieses Lächeln, dass die Kolibris – er weigerte sich sie als Schmetterlinge zu bezeichnen. Schmetterlinge konnten niemals so groß werden. – in seiner Magengegend zum Tanzen brachte.

„Gibst du mir dann mal bitte den Honig?" Honig?

„Seit wann isst du Honig?", fragte James. Ja, seit wann?

„Och, seit ich herausgefunden habe, dass Moony's Lippen so schmecken" Remus ließ den Honig beinahe fallen. Offensichtlich machte er ein sehr belämmertes Gesicht, irgendwo zwischen glücklich-dämlich und abgrundtief entsetzt, denn bei dessen Anblick brachen James und Peter in Gelächter aus. Nur Sirius schmierte in aller Ruhe sein Brötchen, wofür Remus äußerst dankbar war.

Remus war nicht sicher, wie er den Vormittag überstand. Wahrscheinlich lebte er von den kleinen Lächeln, die Sirius ihm schickte und die er, zunehmend sicher, erwiderte. Er war froh, dass Sirius nicht darauf bestand, auch solch kleine Zeichen einzustellen. Es verlieh dem Ganzen ein wenig Normalität.

Aber was nach dem Mittagessen passierte, holte ihn wieder ein wenig runter.

Als die vier gerade in die Eingangshalle traten, fing sie ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff ab. Anna.

Moment, hatte Peter nicht gesagt, dass sie an Sirius ran wollte? Jetzt wäre es gut seine Ansprüche zu kennen…

Und tatsächlich:

„Sirius?", flötete sie. „könnte ich kurz mit dir reden? Unter vier Augen?" Klimper, klimper, klimper. Das war doch einfach nur albern.

„Ja", sagte Sirius und ging mit ihr ein Stück weg, wo niemand stand. Die Eifersucht vergiftete Remus Gedanken und färbte sie grün.

Kurz darauf hörte er wieder Sirius Stimme, nachdem der _ihr_ ein charmantes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, worauf sie beinahe geschmolzen war.

„Du glaubst wirklich, _ich_ würde mit dir ausgehen? Ich bitte dich, denkst du, ich könnte nichts Besseres kriegen? _Niemand_ würde freiwillig mit dir ausgehen! Du müsstest dich über jedes Angebot dumm und dämlich freuen. Und du erwartest, ich würde mit einer gefühllosen Schlampe wie _dir_ ausgehen!"

Die halbe Eingangshalle starrte die Beiden unverhohlen an. Die andere Hälfte versuchte so zu tun, als würde sie nicht zuhören. Sirius schritt zurück zu seinen Freunden schlug Peter aus die Schulter, mit den Worten „Sei froh, dass du sie los bist" und flüsterte Remus ins Ohr: „Du siehst echt süß aus, wenn du eifersüchtig bist…" Remus fühlte sein Gesicht glühen.

Am Nachmittag hatte Sirius Quidditchtraining. Eigentlich spielte er nicht, obwohl er sehr gut spielte, aber James, seit einem Jahr Kapitän der Mannschaft, fehlte partout ein Jäger und deswegen hatte er sich erbarmt.

„Aber sieh zu, dass du schnell einen findest", hatte er gesagt.

Und deshalb saß Remus mit Peter, Lily und Mary im Gemeinschaftsraum und redete.

„Ich hab gehört, Mr Ich-breche-rücksichtslos-Herzen hat zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen abblitzen lassen?", fragte Mary.

„Ja", murmelte Remus Den Grund, den er bevorzugen würde, würde er aber auf keinen Fall preisgeben. Zum Glück rettete ihn Peter.

„Anna und ich hatten vorher – eine – Meinungsverschiedenheit. Interessenskonflikt."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und bei euch?", wechselte Remus das Thema.

„Lily will mir nicht glauben, dass-"

„MARY MCDONALD! Wage es ja nicht!", brüllte Lily.

„Ist gut. Ist gut."

„Was ist gut?", fragte James Stimme hinter Remus. Er fuhr herum. Sirius war nicht da.

Doch James schien seine Gedanken lesen zu lesen. „Sirius ist sich umziehen gegangen." _Geh in den Schlafsaal_, sagte sein Blick.

Remus rappelte sich hoch. „Ich…äh...ich geh mal."

Er sprintete förmlich die Treppen hoch, zögerte eine Sekunde vor der Tür und ging dann rein.

Sirius stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Als Remus hereinkam, war er mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Dann steckte er seine Nase in Remus Haar.

„Rem." Remus wollte etwas sagen, aber Sirius küsste ihn und darüber vergaß er es.

„Du bist nicht sauer, oder? Ich wollte ihr ein Bisschen wehtun…man, was für eine Schlampe."

„Ist dir gelungen. Folglich hab ich deswegen auch keinen Grund sauer zu sein. Aber – bitte hör mir erst zu – ein wenig Angst hab ich. Du hast noch nie, mit keinem Mädchen, eine Beziehung gehabt, ohne sie wenigstens ab und zu zu betrügen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Sirius. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest. Aber, weißt du, es war auch noch bei keinem Mädchen so wie bei dir. Und das sind nicht nur schöne Worte. Ich bin auch wirklich nicht der Typ für Kitsch."

Er küsste ihn noch mal, ganz kurz. „Bitte, Rem, glaub mir."

„Ich glaube dir", sagte Remus und wusste nicht, ob es ein Fehler war.

Später in dieser Nacht, als James und Peter längst schliefen und Remus versuchte es ihnen gleichzutun, riss ihn eine vertraute Stimme aus seinen rasenden Gedanken.

„Rem? Schläfst du?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr", murmelte er und drehte sich um. Sirius kniete neben dem Bett und hatte das Kinn auf die Matratze gestützt. Er grinste.

„Lügner."

Remus streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Was ist?"

„Muss dir was sagen…" Sirius griff nach der angebotenen Hand und schob sie unter seinen Kopf. „Ich bin glücklich, weißt du? Ich hätte das niemals gedacht."

„Glaub mir", sagte Remus. „Ich weiß genau."

Sirius schaute ihn einen Moment lang an. „Kann ich zu dir kommen?"

„W – was?"

„Du siehst nicht aus als wolltest du, dass ich gehe. Und ich will auch nicht gehen."

„Ich soll also den Hund ins Bett lassen?", grinste Remus.

„Idiot."

Natürlich kam Sirius trotzdem und Remus seufzte schicksalsergeben und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

„Du bekommst _wirklich immer alles_ was du willst, oder?" Diese Feststellung wurde ein wenig untergraben, da Remus sich an den Anderen kuschelte und zeigte, dass er das auch wollte.

„Joa", sagte Sirius. „Dich zum Beispiel…"

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in Remus breit. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Sirius noch mehr sagte, aber er war auch so bequem…

„Oh _Gott_!" Er fand James Schrei war recht unfreundlich um ihn zu wecken, aber er wurde auch quasi sofort wieder abgelenkt, weil er den fremden Körper neben sich spürte.

„Was'n los?", murmelte er.

„Prima gemacht, Krone", stöhnte Sirius neben ihm. Das nächste was er spürte war, dass er einen Kuss auf die Nase bekam. Eindeutig die bevorzugte Weckmethode.

„Guten Morgen, Chéri."

„Morgen." Chéri? _Chéri?_ Chéri…

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen, wenn wir in selben Raum sind", empörte sich James. „Habt ihr so gern Zuschauer?"

Remus ging ins Bad und überließ es Sirius klarzustellen, was vorgefallen war und was nicht.

* * *

Black und Lupin.

Immer noch besser als Black und Potter, aber konnten sie ihn nicht einmal hier in Ruhe lassen? Normalerweise war er in der Bibliothek sicher vor den Rumtreibern. Na gut, Lupin trieb sich manchmal hier rum, aber ohne seine Kumpel traute der sich doch gar nicht jemanden anzugreifen. Werwolf, haha. Hätte Severus den Beweis nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er es nicht geglaubt.

Aber heute hatte er Black mitgebracht. Nur eine Regalreihe trennte ihn von den Beiden und er hörte sie lachen, reden und immer wieder unerklärliches Verstummen von beiden.

Die Geräusche störten ihn nicht. Aber sein Weg zur Tür führte unausweichlich an den Beiden vorbei.

Natürlich hätte er einfach warten können, bis sie wieder gegangen waren und hoffen, sie würden ihn nicht bemerken. Aber das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.

Severus konnte es sich nicht leisten zu dem Treffen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu spät zu kommen. Der dunkle Lord benötigte Unterstützung innerhalb des Schlosses.

Manchmal kam es ihm wie Verrat vor, wenn er das Mal auf seinem Arm sah. Aber nachdem er, Idiot der er war, die einzige Freundschaft, die er je gehabt hatte unwiederbringlich zerstört hatte, strebte er nach wenigstens Toleranz, wenigstens bei den Slytherins. Ja, Toleranz. Akzeptanz oder gar Freundschaft wären wohl zuviel verlangt. Jedenfalls war er der Ansicht, Feinde hätte er schon genug. Oder Leute die ihn verabscheuten. Oder Leute die Angst hatten, selbst Opfer zu werden, wenn sie sich mit ihm abgaben.

Früher, als Kind, hatte er nur darauf hingefiebert sein Zuhause zu verlassen. Seine lieblose Mutter und seinen Vater, der Zauberei verabscheute. Als er hier angekommen war, war es noch schlimmer geworden.

Seit er im Zug das erste Mal auf Potter und Black getroffen war, war es vorherbestimmt gewesen. Damals schon hatten sie durchblicken lassen, was sie von ihm hielten. Mit ihren Worten, die in das Herz des Elfjährigen geschnitten hatten, wie ein Messer durch Butter. Mit dem grausamen Spitznamen, den sie ihm gegeben hatten. Schniefelus.

Das war er für alle gewesen, vom ersten Tag an. Der Typ, mit den fettigen Haaren. Das Lieblingsopfer der coolen Kids. Der Pausen-clown. Dem, bei dem es egal war, ob er verletzt wurde, ob körperlich oder nicht. Für alle. Außer für Lily. Lily, die ihn gemocht hatte, wie er war. Lily, die sogar für ihn eingestanden hatte (gut, _sie_ musste sich vor Potter wohl nicht fürchten). Lily, die er verloren hatte. Für immer.

Lily, die eine Muggelgeborene war und er Todesser. Manchmal hasste er sich selbst.

Severus stand auf. Er musste los. Bellatrix hatte gesagt es wäre ein wichtiges Treffen heute. Und es war immerhin ihr Schwager, der es einberufen hatte. Lucius und Narzissa wollten offiziell deren Schwester besuchen. In Wirklichkeit ging es um irgendeine Aktion in Hogsmeade.

Unglücklicherweise musste er feststellen, dass die Gryffindors offensichtlich denselben Zeitpunkt zum Gehen gewählt hatten.

Severus sah sie zu erst. Lupin war blass und etwas kränklich, aber er ließ es sich kaum anmerken. Er lachte laut über etwas, dass Black gesagt hatte. Aber Morgen war Vollmond, nicht war? Das erklärte einiges. Dann drehte Black sich um.

„Oh, Schniefelus, was führt dich denn hierher?" Dumme Frage. Oh, war das ein Zauberstab? Aber er war schon entwaffnet, bevor er richtig nach seinem gegriffen hatte. „Weißt du, wenn du so oft hier bist, bekommst du nie ne vorteilhafte Hautfarbe."

Oh, man kam immer schneller zu den Beleidigungen. Wenigstens hatte ihn dieses Jahr noch niemand in der Öffentlichkeit ausgezogen.

Lupin packte Black am Arm. Der wollte doch nicht ernsthaft seinen Pflichten nachkommen? Was für eine Premiere. Und niemand sah es.

„Sirius", sagte Lupin zaghaft. Was? Verwendeten die nicht sonst diese albernen Namen für einander? „Sirius, lass doch…"

„Warum?", fiel Black ihm ins Wort. „Was hast du dagegen, wenn wir ein Bisschen Spaß haben?" Spaß? Verdammt, wenn Black Spaß wollte, sollte er Quidditch spielen gehen.

„Ich habe darauf nur wirklich keine Lust, jetzt." Lupin sah Black in die Augen und fügte leiser hinzu: „Ich kann es nicht leiden, zu sehen, wie du so gemein bist. Bitte."

Black drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Rem…", sagte er und Severus war fast sicher, dass das nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Und was war denn nun aus „Moony" geworden? Klug waren die sprechenden Namen ja noch nie gewesen.

Black hatte sich inzwischen so gedreht, dass Lupin nicht mehr zu sehen war. Er neigte sich zu ihm runter, aber falls sie etwas flüsterten, konnte Severus es nicht hören. Dann seufzte Black.

„Also gut", sagte er und Severus traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wie hatte Lupin das gemacht? „Dann lass uns gehen."

Die beiden Unruhestifter verschwanden aus der Tür und ließen einen sehr verwirrten Slytherin zurück. Seine Gedanken rasten. Noch nie – _nie_ – hatte es jemand geschafft, dass Black aufhörte. Nich einmal alle Lehrer, geschweige denn Lupin. Nicht, dass der es überhaupt je versucht hätte.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fiel Severus wieder ein, dass er ja verabredet war. Er sammelte seinen Zauberstab auf und rannte in Richtung der Kerker. Er begegnete keinem der Rumtreiber mehr.

* * *

„Das war riskant von dir", sagte Remus. Sirius und er hatten sich in ihren Schlafsaal verzogen, wo sie hoffentlich ungestört bleiben würden. Sirius riss sich jedenfalls nicht darum, die Position mit Remus Kopf auf seiner Brust aufzugeben. Er strich ihm übers Haar.

„Was war riskant von mir?"

„Mich zu küssen. Vor Publikum."

„Es war nur Schniefelus. Und, im Ernst jetzt, du darfst nicht denken, ich würde mich schämen oder -"

„Nein, aber wir wollen beide nicht als Schwule geouted werden, oder? Und auch Schniefelus hat Augen im Kopf, ob du's glaubst oder nicht."

Er hatte ja Recht. Eigentlich hatte er ziemlich oft Recht. Sirius war es schon fast ein wenig unheimlich, wie er ihm nachgegeben hatte, eben in der Bibliothek.

„Röntgenaugen?", fragte er dennoch lässig. „Ich stand vor dir, ich bin größer und breiter als du, er kann gar nichts gesehen haben." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Außerdem dachte ich, du wärst froh, dass ich ihn in Ruhe gelassen habe."

„Das bin ich", versicherte Remus. „Aber das war einmalig, oder?"

Da Sirius ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte, grinste er. „Ich glaub nicht, dass du James auf diese Weise rumkriegst."

Es funktionierte, er lachte. „Vielleicht sollte ich Lily die Tour mal vorschlagen. Wobei ich schon froh bin, dich rumgekriegt zu haben."

„Liegt nur daran, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann, wenn du so bist."

Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte Remus noch mehr. „Und das vom Meister des Hundeblicks. Also darf ich darauf schließen, dass meine Leistungen als Vertrauensschüler noch immer im Keller sind?"

Jetzt war es an Sirius zu Lachen. „Keine Sorge. Ich liebe dich trotzdem."

„Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen? Dir kommt das schließlich zupass."

„Falls sich diese Leistungen schlagartig verbessern, könnte ich ja ausprobieren, wie weit ich mit dem Hundeblick komme…"

„Oh nein. Das ist unfair."

„Wann war ich je fair?"

Remus antwortete nicht mehr, stattdessen drehte er sich ein Bisschen, sodass er Sirius küssen konnte. Er war seit gestern wirklich sehr viel sicherer geworden.

„Keine Sorge", murmelte er. „Ich liebe dich trotzdem."

Sirius gluckste. „Aber doch hoffentlich nicht _deswegen_? Das würde mich an deinem Geschmack zweifeln lassen."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Benutz deinen Mund lieber für was anderes. Es kommt immer mehr Müll raus."

Sirius grinste. Dann kam er der Aufforderung nach und so sagten die beiden erst mal gar nichts mehr.

Schließlich murmelte Remus: „Ich glaub es immer noch nicht."

„Ich schon, neuerdings", sagte Sirius und lächelte auf den anderen Jungen hinunter. „Du redest im Schlaf, weißt du das? Ganz leise nur. Ich dachte erst es wäre Wunschdenken, als ich meinen Namen hörte…" Remus überzog nun ein leichter Rosaton. Sirius beugte sich runter und flüsterte an sein Ohr: „Ich träume auch von dir."

Dann küsste er sich an der Wange des anderen entlang, bis er seinen Mund fand.

„Heißt das, ich darf wieder bei dir schlafen?", fragte Remus, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. Sirius konnte es kaum fassen.

„Willst – du willst? Wirklich?"

„Unsicherheit hätte ich nicht erwartet, nachdem du gestern einfach gekommen bist", kicherte Remus und Sirius fühlte sich dumm. Vielleicht sah man es ihm an, denn Remus lachte leise und fügte hinzu: „Würde ich denn fragen, wenn ich nicht wollte? Versprich mir nur, dass James mich nicht wieder wach brüllt."

Sirius schnaubte. James Nummer heute Morgen war natürlich noch am besten gewesen. Ganz ehrlich, als ob man es nicht gehört hätte, wenn sie…außerdem gingen sie erst seit zwei Tagen miteinander.

„Versprochen."

_Ich weiß, in letzter Zeit ist die ganze Sache ein wenig rosa geworden. Aber beim nächsten Mal gibt's mehr Action, ich schwör's (Ja, Snape hat damit zu tun, aber das kommt wahrscheinlich erst später.). Review-betteln geb' ich hiermit auf, bis zum nächsten Chap._


	6. Chapter 6

_So, Kapitel sechs. Mir fiel gerade auf, dass ich Morgen wahrscheinlich nicht kann (ansonsten gibt's trotzdem eins) und Leute, ich heb so viele Klicks, aber nur ein Review, ich weiß, ich wollte nicht mehr fragen, aber trotzdem. Immer noch Romanze, aber man sieht, der Wolf kommt und unsere allerliebsten Muggelgeborenen rücken auch etwas mehr in den Mittelpunkt._

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Kapitel 6: Wolf, Mond und Gerüchte aller Art –

Schmerz. Schmerz war alles was er fühlte. Wie immer wenn er sich verwandelte. Wenn er zu dem wurde, was er in bitteren Momenten Moony nannte. James sagte, er solle das lassen. „_Du_ bist Moony. Nicht _er_."

Was James nicht wusste? Es gab kein _er_. Remus hatte keine zwei Bewusstseinsschichten. Er war er, den ganzen Monat über. Bis auf eine verdammte Nacht. Aber das war immer noch er. Er, ohne zu wissen, wer er war, wer seine Freunde waren und wer nicht, aber dafür mit wölfischen Instinkten und denen eines Monsters. Mit Killerinstinkten. Mit Killerinstinkten, die so stark waren, dass er sich selbst angriff, wenn er nichts Anderes fand.

„Anderes". Jetzt, wenn seine Freunde mit ihm den Wald durchstreiften, waren das manchmal Kaninchen. Obwohl seine Erinnerung nur bruchstückhaft war, Sinneswahrnehmungen, hauptsächlich Gerüche. Und einmal wäre es fast Snape gewesen.

_Nein, nicht an so was denken, das macht es noch schlimmer…denk an etwas Schönes, etwas Glückliches…etwas Glückliches…_

Ein großer, schwarzer Hund füllte sein Blickfeld. Er war nach vorne getreten und, soweit man das in einem Hundegesicht lesen konnte, sah unendlich besorgt aus. Eine Flut von Erinnerungen drängte den Schmerz in Remus Körper beiseite.

Er, im Raum der Wünsche auf Sirius Schoß.

Er, dem Sirius gerade gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte.

Sirius, der Anna für ihn stehen ließ.

Sirius, der Snape in Ruhe ließ, weil er ihn darum bat.

Sirius, der ihn am Morgen, mit dem ersehnten Kuss auf die Nase weckte (viel besser als James Geschrei, wirklich).

Sirius, der unter der Bank seine Hand hielt.

Und dazwischen all die Vollmondnächte des letzten Jahres. Seine Freunde, die ihn hinderten sich (zumindest ernsthaft) zu verletzen.

Schließlich nur noch der Gedanke an Sirius Küsse und der irrationale Wunsch, jetzt einen Dementor zu haben – dann riss der Schmerz den Menschen fort.

* * *

Remus schrie. Seine Schreie, während der Verwandlung, waren für Sirius schon immer schwer zu ertragen gewesen. Jetzt fühlte er seinen Schmerz beinahe selbst. Das gehörte zur Liebe, oder? Man teilte das Glück des Anderen, aber man teilte auch seinen Schmerz.

Sirius fand es so unfair. Die Verwandlung in den Hund, die der von Remus so glich, verlief für ihn völlig schmerzfrei. Im Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte die Schmerzen zu leiden. Welcher körperliche Schmerz könnte schlimmer sein, als jemanden den du liebst – von Herzen liebst – leiden zu sehen. Und nichts tun zu können.

Aber das stimmte nicht. Sie, alle drei, taten schon so viel. Seit sie die Verwandlungen schafften war Remus später nur noch halb so verletzt.

Es ging los. Sirius hatte unbewusst ein paar Schritte nach vorn gemacht und konnte förmlich sehen, wie alles was Remus ausmachte einfach vergessen wurde. Ein letzter Schrei wurde zum Heulen, als der Wolf am Boden zusammenbrach, erschöpft von der Verwandlung.

Sirius stupste ihn mit seiner Nase leicht in die Seite und fiepte. Der Wolf hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Freudiges Funkeln in seinen Augen zeigte Sirius, dass er es wieder mit Remus zu tun hatte, dass der wusste, wer er war und ihn nicht angreifen würde.

Sanft leckte er seinen Hals ab, was so viel bedeutete, wie: ‚Hab keine Angst. Alles ist gut.'

Auch James und Peter kamen jetzt und halfen ihm Remus wieder auf die Füße zu bringen. Vorsichtig und leise verließen sie die Hütte. Peter voraus um den Konten zu drücken, danach James, der weit mehr sehen konnte als er und ihnen zeigen konnte, wann die Luft rein war, dann Remus selbst und Sirius als Nachhut.

Ursprünglich hatten sie Remus nur aus diesem Umfeld haben wollen, mit dem er so viele schlechte Erinnerungen verband, aber schließlich hatten sie viel Freude daran gefunden, das Gelände zu erforschen. Nur zu gut erinnerte Sirius sich an den Tag, an dem sie auf die Riesen-spinnen gestoßen waren.

Es sei gesagt, es lohnte sich, im Wald einen Werwolf dabei zu haben.

Selbigen kannten sie inzwischen ziemlich gut. Sie wussten, wo man gefahrlos hinkam, diese Stellen besuchten sie zuweilen auch ohne den Vollmond, dafür mit Tarnumhang, was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie einige Zentauren beim Namen kannten (Wenn Hagrid das rausfand, waren sie geliefert, Freundschaft hin oder her).

Sirius bemerkte, dass er schneller da war als sonst, wenn Remus drohte sich selbst zu verletzen. Überhaupt verließ er die Seite des anderen kaum. Nicht wie sonst, wenn er, übermütig und – nun ja – unvernünftig, wie er nun einmal war, im Wald herumzuhüpfen und mit lautem Bellen die frisch eingeschlafenen Vögel zu wecken.

Nein, dieses Mal schlenderten der Wolf und der Hund nebeneinander her und Sirius spürte fast, wie James sich langweilte. Sein Freund wollte rennen. Aber heute Nacht – diese eine Nacht im Monat - fügten sich alle Remus Wünschen. Egal, was James wollte, egal, was Sirius wollte. In diesen Nächten ging es um ihn.

Der Wolf tobte nicht, in dieser Nacht. Sirius wusste nicht, wie viel von Remus Gedanken und Gefühlen ihm normalerweise erhalten blieben, aber er vermutete es waren sehr wenige, denn nicht mal, wenn sie da waren erkannte er viel von dem belesenen Jungen, der keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun wollte.

Nicht, wenn der Wolf sich in irgendwelche Bäume verbiss und sie ihn wegziehen mussten, so wie jetzt. In Ermangelung einer Alternative fing Remus an an seinem Arm zu knabbern. Sirius gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwie zwischen Knurren und Fiepen geriet und stieß mit seiner Schnauze gegen die des Wolfes. ‚Lass das.'

Der Wolf sah ihn an und Sirius sah soviel von Remus in diesen Augen (Honigaugen. Er musste schon wieder an Honiglippen denken…), dass er ihn zart ableckte. Ein Kuss unter Caniden.

Als es aufs Morgengrauen zuging, kam der Moment, der für sie alle am härtesten war. Sie mussten fort sein, bevor Madam Pomfrey kam und das bedeutete, sie mussten Remus zurücklassen, wenn es am schlimmsten war. Direkt nach seiner Rückverwandlung. Als blutendes Bündel am Boden. Das die Heilerin sich nie wunderte, wenn sie so pünktlich in den Krankenflügel kamen…

Zu hören, wie das gequälte Heulen des Wolfes wieder in den Schrei des Menschen überging, war noch schlimmer als umgekehrt. Als das kleine Bündel Mensch mit einem trockenen Schluchzer zusammen-sackte, war Sirius schon wieder verwandelt und mit zwei Schritten bei ihm.

Er zog den kleineren Jungen in seine Arme.

„Sch…sch…ich bin hier…sch…"

„Tatze – ihr – müsst gehen!", keuchte Remus und es schnitt Sirius ins Herz.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen. Remus Arm war ziemlich zerbissen, aber das würde die Medihexe schon wieder hinbekommen. Wenigstens keine gebrochenen Knochen diesmal.

„Ich – du – geh jetzt!"

„Ich kann nicht", murmelte Sirius. „Ich liebe -"

„Ich liebe dich auch! Deshalb, geh jetzt, bitte, bevor wir alle von der Schule fliegen!" Er hatte nicht einmal ‚Au' gesagt. Er war am meisten Gryffindor von ihnen allen.

Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf Sirius Schulter. „Tatze. Er hat Recht."

Sirius blickte noch einmal auf Remus hinunter. „Wir sind im Krankenflügel. Halte durch." Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann ließ er sich von James in die Höhe ziehen.

Sie waren wirklich spät dran, heute. Kaum hatte James draußen den Tarnumhang über sie geworfen, hörten sie, wie Madam Pomfrey sich nährte. Gut, wenigstens bekam er schnelle Hilfe.

Die fünf Minuten, die sie warteten um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, waren die Hölle für Sirius. Er wollte dahin! Jetzt, verdammt! Das war der Junge, den er liebte und er hatte Schmerzen! Er wollte dahin!

Als sie die Türen erreichten schmiss er sie einfach auf, dass sie zu beiden Seiten gegen die Wand schlugen und rannte bis hinter den Vorhang am Ende das Saals, von dem er wusste, dass er Remus vor neugierigen Blicken schützten.

Remus schlief. Die Wunden waren geheilt, zumindest manche, denn die Heilerin hatte er offensichtlich bei ihrer Arbeit gestört.

Wütend wies diese ihn an, zu warten und sich gefälligst ruhig zu verhalten, das sei hier schließlich ein Krankenzimmer und kein Fußballfeld.

Was immer ein Fußballfeld war.

* * *

Ein lautes Krachen riss Poppy aus ihrer Konzentration. Die junge Heilerin beunruhigte es immer wieder, was Remus Lupin in diesen Nächten mit sich anzustellen vermochte.

Vermutlich waren das seine Freunde. Zugegeben, die Sorge, die die Jungen für ihren Zimmergefährten aufbrachten rührte sie jedes Mal.

Aber das gab ihnen nicht das Recht, hier so einen Lärm zu veranstalten. Und als Sirius Black, der beinahe jeden Tag mit kleineren oder größeren Verletzungen hier auftauchte, um den Vorhang _gesprintet_ kam, sagte sie ihm das auch.

„Mr Black, was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein?", herrschte sie ihn an. Er versuchte nur, an ihr vorbeizusehen und einen Blick auf seinen Freund zu erhaschen. Wenigstens Potter, der noch öfter hier war als Black und Lupin zusammen (normalerweise war Quidditch gar kein _so_ gefährlicher Sport), und Pettigrew, die jetzt hinzukamen, sahen angemessen zerknirscht aus.

„Dies ist eine Krankenstation. Warten Sie gefälligst, bis ich meine Arbeit beendet habe und verhalten Sie sich so lange ruhig. Merlins Bart, das ist doch kein Fußballfeld."

Poppys Ausdrucksweise sei darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie Muggelgeborene war.

Die Gryffindors jedenfalls, stellte sie fest, ließen sie in Ruhe ihre letzten _Conjungte _sprechen. Dann verzog sie sich in ihre Räume um noch etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

* * *

Das Letzte, was er wusste, war in der Hütte gewesen zu sein. Alles danach waren Erinnerungsfetzen die er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Der Wald. Drei Tiere bei ihm. Der Hirsch, die Ratte und der Hund, der die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen war. Diese Erinnerung war warm.

Die Hütte. Wieder mal. Die Schmerzen der Verwandlung, die langsam, aber sicher, in die Schmerzen der Verletzungen übergingen. Eine grausige Erinnerung, wie immer.

Sirius, der ihn zum Abschied auf die Stirn küsste so wie…jetzt?

Tatsächlich, da waren Lippen an seiner Stirn, warm und weich, und Remus murmelte den ersten Namen, der ihm einfiel.

„Sirius…?"

Er verfluchte seine Stimme, die kaum mehr war als ein sanftes Flüstern und öffnete mühsam die Augen, als die Lippen weiter zu seiner Nase wanderten.

Sie legten sich auf seinen Mund und er schloss die Augen sofort wieder. In seinem Zustand konnte er nicht viel Leidenschaft aufbringen, aber er legte sie ganz in diesen Kuss.

„Moony", murmelte Sirius Stimme, irgendwo zwischen ihnen, bevor sie sich lösten. „Du bist wach."

Er saß auf seiner Bettkante und sah unendlich erleichtert aus. Von zwei Stühlen grinsten James und Peter ihnen zu. _Was dachtest du denn, dass ich im Schlaf küsse, weil ich dachte, du bist das Kissen oder so?_, wollte er als Antwort geben, etwas das sie zum Lachen brächte und ihn nicht ganz so schwach aussehen ließe, aber als er den Mund öffnete kam nur heraus: „Geh nicht weg."

Na super. Die weibliche Hälfte des Publikums in seinem Kopf machte schon: ‚Ooh.'…aber angesichts des wärmenden Lächelns auf Sirius Gesicht war das gar nicht so schlimm.

„Bitte", sagte er fester, als keine Antwort kam. „Geh nicht weg."

Das Lächeln des Anderen vertiefte sich. Remus spürte wie er nach seiner Hand griff und ihm einen Kuss auf die Finger drückte.

„Ich gehe nicht weg", sagte Sirius. „Nicht mal zum Unterricht, wenn du nicht willst."

„Ich leihe ihm den Umhang", schaltete James sich ein, der wohl der Meinung war, es reichte jetzt mit der Privatsphäre. „Gar kein Problem."

„Stimmt. Weil nicht nötig", sagte Remus. Soweit käm's noch, dass _er_ jemanden zum Schwänzen verleitete.

„Du bist so ein Spielverderber", nörgelte James. Und Sirius konnte natürlich nur zustimmen.

„Wo bleibt denn da die Action?"

„Ich habe mich heute Nacht in ein Monster verwandelt. Ich hatte genug Action."

Kurzes betretenes Schweigen, dann:

„Du hast Recht", sagte Sirius. „Natürlich hast du Recht." Er gab ihm einen Kuss. „Du solltest besser schlafen."

Und das tat er.

* * *

Es war seltsam, sie so zu sehen.

Peter war nicht intolerant erzogen worden oder so was. Er hatte kein Problem mit Muggelgeborenen oder Werwölfen oder Schwulen. Aber er hatte in seinem Kopf diese kleine Heile-Welt-Vorstellung. Da gingen Männer arbeiten und Frauen erzogen die Kinder. Da fand man die große Liebe und kaufte ein Haus und hatte ein bis drei süße Kinder. Er wusste, dass das verklemmt war.

Trotzdem war es seltsam sie so zu sehen.

Normalerweise war as bei ihm mit den Mädchen so eine Sache. Peter stand auf der Beliebtheitsskala ziemlich weit unten. Soweit er wusste, kam nach ihm nur noch Snape. Er kam nun nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob das auch so wäre, wenn Snape eine Chance zur Beliebtheit gehabt hätte. Es wäre schon verdammt erniedrigend, wenn der Typ mit der Pergamenthaut und den ungewaschenen Haaren einem vorgezogen würde. Von der Nase gar nicht zu reden. Wobei Vorletzter auch keine tolle Position war.

Peter war wirklich, wirklich klein. Er war noch kleiner als James und das wollte was heißen. Aber es komplettierte auch das Bild des kleinen, dicken Jungen im Schatten der großen Helden.

Normalerweise machten ihm Vorfälle wie die mit Anna nicht allzu viel aus. Bei seinen Freunden lief es ja nicht wesentlich besser. Gut, Sirius mit seinen vierzig Ex-Freundinnen jetzt als Komplettausnahme, aber James lief, seit er dreizehn war, Lily hinterher und hatte keines der Mädchen, bei denen er mehr als Erfolg gehabt hätte (und das waren gar nicht mal wenige) , auch nur angesehen und Remus war da wie Peter.

Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt hatte Remus den Meister der Zwei-Wochen-Beziehungen (obwohl Seitensprünge es eher traf), Sirius schien es doch ernst mit ihm zu sein (es war das allererste Mal, dass er „verliebt" über jemanden gesagt hatte) und sogar James machte Fortschritte. Was war nur so schlimm an ihm?

Als es Zeit fürs Frühstück wurde, kam Madam Pomfrey mit einem Tablett.

„Sie bleiben heute hier, Mr Lupin, wie gehabt", sagte sie, als Remus wieder aufwachte. „Aber Sie drei sollten sehen, dass sie wieder in den Schulalltag zurückkehren."

Sirius nahm seine Augen keine Sekunde von dem Jungen im Bett. Als er aufstand entzog er ihm seine Hand.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend und – wir holen dir die Hausaufgaben oder so."

Haha. Hahaha. In den fünf Jahren, die sie jetzt schon _davon_ wussten, war es immer dasselbe gewesen. Sirius und James übertrafen sich gegenseitig mit Versprechen und Peter war der, der sie hielt. Die beiden hatten ja gute Herzen, aber sie dachten nicht nach. Sie dachten _nie_ nach. Egal, ob sie nun derjenige waren, der jemanden einem Werwolf in die Arme schickte oder der, der kopflos hinterher stürmte – _sie dachten nie nach_.

„Gib mir den Umhang. Ich lass ihn nicht allein", verlangte Sirius, kaum das sie aus der Tür waren.

„Tatze, er will es nicht", wandte Peter ein. Remus sollte sich wirklich nicht aufregen. Außerdem wäre James sicher nicht begeistert, wenn der Umhang konfisziert würde. „Du willst ihn doch nicht wütend machen, oder?"

Zu seinem Erstaunen zog das tatsächlich. Bei keinem Mädchen hätte das gezogen. Andererseits, wenn Sirius Remus wehtat würde das das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten…

Irgendjemand hielt ihn am Kragen fest. „Nicht weiter laufen bis zum Lehrertisch."

Er landete auf der Bank neben Mary. Bei ihr saß Lily und Sirius und James nahmen ihnen gegenüber Platz.

„…Hallo? Würmchen?" Würmchen? Mary meinte doch nicht etwa ihn oder? Oh, doch, sonst würde sie wohl nicht vor seinem Gesicht rumwedeln.

„Was denn?", fragte er und versuchte James und Sirius zu ignorieren, die sich vor Lachen auf den Tisch warfen („Würmchen!"). „Und danke auch."

„Bitte, bitte."

„Also hattet ihr eine schlaflose Nacht?", wiederholte Lily die Frage, die offensichtlich schon einmal gestellt worden war. Lügen war zwecklos.

„Offensichtlich." Versuch des Mysteriums: Kläglichst gescheitert.

„Du wirst mir nicht sagen warum, oder?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht flirtest du mal James an", schlug er vor. Als Clown machte er sich doch weit besser. Lilys Gesichtsausdruck war jedenfalls zum Schreien.

„Eher gefriert die Hölle."

„Sirius", wechselte Mary rasch das Thema. „Wir sind schon seit einer Woche hier und noch immer nennt sich niemand deine Freundin. Das ist ein neuer Rekord, oder?" Nun, so ganz stimmte das ja auch nicht.

„Weißt du, ich hab beschlossen, das Streunen aufzugeben und auf jemand zu warten der – besonders ist." Wo der mit seinen Gedanken war, war ja klar. Trotzdem erstaunte Peter das Gehörte.

„DU?", prustete Lily. „Was haben sie dir denn in den Kaffee geschüttet?"

„Musst du doch wissen, Tränkemeisterin", zwinkerte Sirius.

„Mal sehen, wie lang du das durchhältst", sagte Mary. Ob die Morgenluft witterte?

„Ich halte das durch."

„Ich steh voll hinter eu- dir", ließ James sie wissen. Peter fühlte sich genötigt, die Fronten zu klären.

„Ja. Ich auch", sagte er und meinte es.

„Überhaupt du", sagte Lily. „Interessenskonflikt mit Anna, ja?"

Sie wussten es. Quatsch, sie konnten es nicht wissen. Oder?

„Ihr wisst es?", quietschte er.

„Die liebe, kleine Anna hatte gestern Abend in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum einen Totalzusammenbruch", sagte Mary. „Sie hat geheult und geschrien und gemeint, dass sie dich nie hätte ausnutzen dürfen." Sie wandte sich an Sirius. „Was immer du getan hast, sie hat es verdient."

„Das ist so widerwärtig. Sich an den Freund ranzumachen…nicht einmal James ist je so tief gesunken", sagte Lily.

„Das nehme ich einfach als Kompliment", warf der ein. „Aber inhaltlich richtig."

„Das verrückteste an diesem Gespräch ist, dass es mich aufbaut", murmelte Peter. Alle strahlten ihn an. Er seufzte.

„Wo habt ihr Remus eigentlich gelassen?", fragte Lily.

„Besucht seine Großmutter", brachte James ihre Standardlüge, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Schon wieder?"

„Sie ist schwer krank", sagte Peter und dachte an Remus. Jemand schwer kranken hatten sie auf jeden Fall.

„Die Gerüchteküche kocht auch hier", moderierte Mary. „Alles, von zu versorgenden Waisengeschwistern bis geheimer Freundin, von mysteriöser Krankheit bis Spezialagent fürs Ministerium."

„Mary, du bist ein Quell an Informationen", sagte Sirius und grinste sie an. „Hast du auch welche über eine Gruppe Möchtegerntodesser?"

„Nicht wirklich. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Leute, die freiwillig mit Schniefelus abhängen", sagte James und deutete zur Tür. Tatsächlich, Snape hatte eine Gruppe von Leuten um sich geschart. Beziehungsweise er gehörte zu einer Gruppe von Leuten, die sich um Rabastan Lestrange scharten. Sein kleiner Bruder Rodolphus war auch dabei und (das erklärte auch Sirius Miene) Regulus und Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Sie planten etwas. Lily konnte es in ihren Augen lesen.

Eine Woche. Eine Woche und noch kein einziger Streich. Natürlich planten sie etwas.

Und kein einiger Streich hieß kein einziger Streich. Nicht nur von ihnen nicht, von niemandem. Es gab überhaupt sehr wenige Schüler, die den Job nicht längst an die Rumtreiber abgetreten hatten, aber niemand würde es wagen ihnen den Eröffnungsstreich streitig zu machen.

Aber darüber konnte sie sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen. Viel wichtiger waren die – nun, Todesser. Es war furchtbar, sie so zu nennen, schließlich waren sie alle noch Kinder, manche jünger als sie selbst. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Heute Morgen, beim Frühstück – die Art, wie James es gesagt hatte, hatte ihr nicht gefallen, aber er hatte Recht.

Sie wusste, dass Snape (sie weigerte sich, ihn weiterhin Severus zu nennen – er hatte sich für SIE entschieden) sich dieser Gruppe hauptsächlich der Akzeptanz wegen angeschlossen hatte. Verwehrt geblieben war sie ihm trotzdem. Nicht einmal seine Hauskameraden wollten etwas mit ihm zu tun haben.

Es gab da etwas, das nannte sich hausinterne Toleranz. Das bedeutete, dass Lily zum Beispiel, egal wie sehr sie ihn früher verabscheut hatte, vor der Schule immer auf James Seite gestanden (Bei harmlosen Sachen zumindest) und ihn bei Quidditchspielen angefeuert hatte. Man konnte immer wieder sehen, dass Sev- Snape selbst davon ausgeschlossen wurde. Beispiel? Ende letzten Jahres erst war es mehr als deutlich geworden. Sie erinnerte sich noch…

_Lily geht einen Korridor im fünften Stock entlang. Das höhnische Gelächter hört sie schon von Weitem. Wann werden die nur endlich erwachsen?_

_Als sie um die Ecke biegt, ist es wieder ein Standartszenario. Seit sie diesen Spruch entdeckt haben, ist er ihr absoluter Liebling. Dabei soll er als Erstes gegen sie eingesetzt worden sein. Sei es, wie es sei, diesmal ist es Severus, der Kopfüber an der Decke baumelt, und offenbar schon den einen oder anderen Wasserstrahl abbekommen hat. Sie vermutet als passenden Kommentar, dass ihm doch heiß sein müsse und wie Leid er ihnen täte._

_Gerade will sie einschreiten, als am anderen Ende des Korridors Professor McGonagoll sichtbar wird. James, der mit dem Rücken zu Lily steht, reagiert sofort und lässt sein Lieblingsopfer auf den Boden fallen. Das hätte ihn sogar retten können, hätte er nicht hinzugefügt: „Nette Freunde hast du übrigens, Schniefelus!"_

_Lily sieht sich um und entdeckt tatsächlich Slytherins unter den Zuschauern. In einer der Ecken, aus denen das lauteste Lachen gekommen ist._

_Dann setzt McGonagoll zu ihrer Strafpredigt an und alle Nichtbetroffenen machen sich schleunigst aus dem Staub._

Worauf ihre Gedanken nun eigentlich hinausliefen war, dass diese öffentliche Demonstration von Zusammenhalt wirklich nur bedeuten konnte, dass in der Todessersache irgendetwas anstand. Etwas, das sich mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auf die Schlammblüter bezog.

„Hey, was ist?", fragte James. Sie saßen am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Du siehst aus, als hätte jemand deinen Tod vorhergesagt." Lily lachte ein Bisschen, es wusste ja jeder, dass sie auf Voraussagen nichts gab. Dauernd wurde sie damit aufgezogen, dass jemand mal eine Prophezeiung über sie machen würde.

„Erinnert ihr euch an heute Morgen? Die – wie sagtet ihr – ‚Möchtegerntodesser'?"

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Sirius, Mary blickte sie nur stumm an. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie an dasselbe gedacht.

Doch auch Sirius Gesichtsausdruck war schlagartig dunkler geworden, beinahe bedauernd. Ach ja, sein Bruder war unter ihnen gewesen, nicht wahr?

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sie – wenn sie – uns – wir werden die Opfer sein, oder?"

„Ich beschütze dich", bot James ihr sofort an. „Und irgendwann erkennst du, wie toll ich bin und gehst doch mit mir aus."

„Vielleicht", antwortete sie. _Moment, hab ich das gerade gesagt?_ „Wenn ich dann am Leben bleibe", fügte sie schnell hinzu, aber das triumphierende Grinsen konnte sie nicht mehr von James Gesicht tilgen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Remus kam herein. Er sah abgekämpft aus und blass, aber fröhlich.

„Hallo, Remus", rief Mary neben ihr. Die Jungs drehten den Kopf und Sirius machte: „Hey."

Der ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen. „Hi, Leute."

„Moony", begann Peter nach Unterstützung zu suchen. „Sag ihnen, dass sie mich nicht Würmchen nennen sollen."

Oh je, das würde er ihnen wohl nie verzeihen. Lily, für ihren Teil, fand es immer noch besser als Wurmschwanz. Wie konnte man sich so rufen lassen?

Remus sah einen Moment aus, als glaubte er, er habe sich verhört.

„Würmchen?", echote er. „Wer nennt dich denn so?" Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Mary mit den Armen über ihrem Kopf herumfuchtelte, als wollte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule auf sich ziehen. Lily schloss sich ihr natürlich begeistert an.

„Du hättest dabei sein müssen", meinte James kichernd. „Sein Gesicht war zum Schreien."

„Es klingt besser, als wie ihr ihn genannt habt", verteidigte sich Mary. „Ich hätte Lily vom Astronomieturm geworfen, wenn sie mir diesen Namen gegeben hätte."

„Danke auch."

„Aber das macht Sinn!", warf James ein.

„Einen Sinn, den ich nicht sehe", meinte Lily.

„Wer hat gesagt, du musst?", fragte Sirius und gähnte. Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken und legte sich dann hin, den Kopf auf Remus Schoß.

Lily fielen fast die Augen raus.

Remus schien…nicht ablehnend, aber definitiv verunsichert. „Ähm, Tatze, du…"

„Lass mich doch", murmelte Sirius gegen sein Bein. „Wir sind Freunde. Ich bin müde. Wo ist das Problem?" Er hob kurz den Kopf. „Außerdem ist niemand mehr hier, der uns noch nicht so gesehen hat."

Na ja, andersrum, aber eigentlich hatte er ja Recht.

„Sag mal, Krone, wie läuft's denn so, mit deiner Quidditchmannschaft und so?", fragte Mary, wohl um das Thema zu wechseln.

James ging prompt darauf ein. „Bestens. Heather hat eine ganz schöne Lücke hinterlassen, aber seit sich mein Freund hier erbarmt hat" böser Blick zu Sirius hinunter „ist sie mehr als ausgefüllt."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du gegen das Spielen hast", sagte Remus. _Warte, spielt er mit Sirius Haar? Was wird das denn…_ „Du spielst so gut."

Sirius lächelte breit. „Ich weiß und ich spiele auch gerne, aber das ganze trainieren, der Druck und alles…nee Fan-sein macht viel mehr Spaß. Allein schon, weil ich dann nicht schuld bin, falls wir verlieren."

„Wir verlieren nicht", sagte James zuversichtlich.

„Natürlich nicht. Jeder außer dir, nicht wahr?", sagte Lily, aber die übliche Schärfe wollte heute einfach nicht in ihre Worte. „Kommst du, May?"

„Ja." Mary hatte offensichtlich sofort begriffen. Als sie zusammen im Bad standen, sprach sie Lily dann auch an.

„Also?"

„Also, was?"

„Ly, bitte."

„Komm schon, May, als ob du nichts gesehen hättest."

„Doch, ja, aber…du meinst doch nicht, da ist was?"

„Warum nicht? Kein Freundin, wie du heute Morgen noch so schön bemerkt hast."

„Schon, aber davor ziemlich viele. Bei Remus kann ich den Verdacht ja nachvollziehen, der hatte ja noch nie auch nur ansatzweise…aber DER Sirius Black?"

„Auf die Gefahr hin, das ich mich wiederhole: Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es nicht wahrhaben will?"

Lily lachte. „Du bist unmöglich, May."

_ Ich weiß, es entwickelt sich langsam, aber es entwickelt sich, oder? Fürs nächste Kapitel verspreche ich Spannung. Deal?_

_Zu der ‚Hundesprache' übrigens, garantiere ich für nichts. Ich weiß nicht, wie die sich so verhalten. Nehmt's als künstlerische Freiheit._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Kapitel 7: Quidditch und andere Katastrophen –

Sobald die Mädchen verschwunden waren, setzte Sirius sich überraschend auf. Remus, in Gedanken noch beschäftigt, die Realität von seinen Träumen abzuspalten (in letzter Zeit verwischten die Grenzen ihm ständig), ließ sich einfach mit hochziehen.

Wie er auf dem anderen Sofa und, mal wieder, auf dem Schoß des Anderen landete, bekam er dann nicht mehr so richtig mit, denn noch während des Weges begann Sirius ihn zu küssen. Sie hatten eine Menge nachzuholen. Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie lange es dauerte – Minuten? Stunden? – als James sie unterbrach.

„Wenn ihr noch viel weitergeht, sucht euch vorher ein Zimmer!"

„Taktvoll, wie immer", antwortete er. „Huh!" Da war eine Hand in seinem Umhang…hm, fühlte sich gar nicht schlecht an.

Sirius lachte leise an seinem Ohr. Remus rutschte ein wenig herum und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Brust seines Freundes. Er schauderte, als sein Hals geküsst wurde. Sirius lachte schon wieder.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Leute", sagte James schließlich. „Keine Schlafsaalszenen, wenn wir drin sind."

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass nichts war."

„Ich mein ja nur", winkte James den Einwand seines besten Freundes ab.

„Auch nicht wenn wir schlafen", fügte Peter hinzu, was Remus einen ungefähren Eindruck on Sirius Gesichtsausdruck gab.

„Ich verspreche es dir", meinte er müde und Sirius steckte die Nase in seine Haare.

„Spielverderber", murmelte er.

„Würdest du den Beiden dabei zuhören wollen?"

James und Peter gaben derart entsetzte Laute von sich, dass Remus lachen musste. „Rein hypothetisch, natürlich."

„Gibst du mir noch ein paar Fachwörter?", fragte Sirius. „Find ich sexy."

Remus erinnerte sich nicht jemals so rot gewesen zu sein. „Hypothetisch. Hypothetisch.", schnurrte er.

Die Jungen lachten.

„Aber jetzt hab ich was Ernstes, Leute", sagte Remus und holte tief Luft. „Ich will nicht mehr, dass ihr kommt."

Wollte er natürlich doch, er war ja kein Masochist. Aber es gab wichtigere Dinge.

„Oh, nein, Moony, das hatten wir doch schon", stöhnte James.

„Tausend Mal", fügte Peter hinzu.

„Ja, und ihr hört immer noch nicht auf mich."

Sirius seufzte, umarmte ihn fester und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„He, Sonnenschein, glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte dich _jetzt _noch allein lassen?"

Remus war sich sicher, seine Argumentation hatte noch einen zweiten Teil, einen ziemlich brillanten sogar, aber unter Sirius Lippen an seinem Gesicht und Hals, fiel ihm kein einziges Wort mehr ein, außer…

„Sonnenschein", stellte James fest.

…äh, genau.

„Was ist so schlimm daran? Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was du irgendwann zu Evans sagst", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Klar, aber wennschon Mondschein, oder nicht?" James schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Oder, Moony?"

„Ich mag die Sonne hundertprozentig lieber als den Mond", war alles was er zu sagen bereit war. Irgendwie waren sie vom Thema abgekommen, nicht wahr? Mist.

Gerade wollte er noch einen letzten Versuch starten, als Sirius ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte und ihn sanft zwang den Kopf zu drehen. Als ihre Lippen sich wieder lösten, hatte er endgültig vergessen worum es eigentlich ging. Allerdings fand er, dass solche Ablenkungsmanöver verboten gehörten. Bei Strafe verboten.

_Klick._

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Pete!"

„Warum nicht? Irgendjemand muss Fotos machen. Außerdem braucht man bei solchen Freunden Druckmittel."

„Wieso?", mischte Sirius sich ein. Remus sagte gar nichts. Er hatte da einen Verdacht.

„Würmchen." _Bingo._

Aber Sirius brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Ich schöre, nur die Mädchen werden dich so nennen, ok? Aber ich will eine Kopie von dem Bild."

„Ich auch", murmelte Remus gegen Sirius Hals. Und gähnte.

„Müde?", fragte Sirius sofort und streichelte seinen Rücken. „Komm, wir gehen rauf."

Er nahm Remus Hand und der ließ sich widerstandslos in ihren Schlafsaal ziehen.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, lag Sirius wie selbstverständlich auf seinem Bett und wartete.

Auf einmal wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. „Ich…"

„Komm einfach", unterbrach Sirius ihn. Remus verdrehte die Augen. Dann kroch er unter die Decke und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Anderen. Sirius legte seine Arme um ihn.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage", murmelte Remus. „Wenn du mich nicht nach der Vollmond-Geschichte benennen willst, warum zur Hölle dann ‚Moony'? Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte."

Sirius lachte. „Erstens war Moony nicht meine Idee. Zweitens ging es ja bei den Namen um die – du hast es so schön gesagt – Vollmond-Geschichte."

„Nein, deine Idee war das äußerst schmeichelhafte Wurmschwanz."

„Und? Dein Kommentar war schließlich: ‚Der König…'"

„Das hat auch danach geschrien. Er _ist_ der König des Schlosses und inzwischen sogar gekrönt. Ob er will oder nicht, aber ich glaube er will."

„Ja, ich will auch so einiges."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Ich bekomme mein Motorrad. Nächstes Hogsmeadewochenende."

„Und du willst es wirklich fliegen lassen?"

„Ja. No risk, no fun."

„Wir wissen beide, wie weit du ‚Fun' definierst."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist drei Jahre her. Snape hat es überlebt. Du bist nicht geflogen."

„Aber ich hab dich verraten."

„Du hast dich entschuldigt, ich habe angenommen. Vergiss es, bitte."

Sirius schnaubte. „Wenn ich es vergesse, mache ich den Fehler noch mal. Apropos, wie konntest du mir vergeben? James war länger sauer, als du."

„Weil – es war im März richtig? – weil ich dir einfach nicht böse sein kann! Ich kann niemandem böse sein, ich bin zu gut für diese Welt, aber bei DIR –"

„So lange schon?"

„Nicht _so _lange. Richtig mitgekriegt hab ich's erst über den folgenden Sommer."

Sirius seufzte.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts. Natürlich. Du hättest einfach sagen können, es wäre wegen dem was ich gesagt habe und du hättest Ruhe. Jetzt sag mir was ist."

„Nichts, wirklich. Nur…Reg."

„Dein Bruder?", fragte Remus leise und drehte den Kopf. „Tut mir so leid."

„Muss es nicht, Sonnenschein." Sirius Lächeln misslang kläglich. „Er ist ein Idiot. Er war immer ein Idiot. Aber – er ist mein Bruder."

„Ich habe keine Brüder, also muss ich mich da wohl raushalten."

„Ich kann dir sagen, James ist ein weit besserer Bruder. Aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehst, was ich meine, aber wenn Reg und ich uns früher gestritten haben, haben wir uns im ersten Moment gegenseitig fast Treppen runtergeschmissen und zehn Minuten später die letzten Kekse geteilt. Wenn ich mich mit James streite, sind wir zerstritten."

„Ich habe deinen Punkt. Aber James würde sich nie in aller Öffentlichkeit gegen dich wenden."

Sirius lächelte traurig. „_Ich_ war es, der mir einen neuen Bruder gesucht hat, oder? Ich hab ihn der Gehirnwäsche meiner Eltern überlassen. Einfach so."

„Du hättest ihn nicht retten können", flüsterte Remus. „Er war schon verloren. Als er hier ankam war er so anders als du. Du bist das schwarze – oder vielleicht mehr weiße Schaf."

„Und da sagen die Mädchen dauernd, sie würden mich lieben", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss. Remus war nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment sein sollte.

„Ich verstehe sie", murmelte er, kuschelte sich enger an Sirius und ließ die Augen zufallen…

Er musste zugeben, es war schon schön, von diesen weichen Lippen an seiner Nase und dieser sanften Stimme an seinem Ohr geweckt zu werden. Sich daran zu gewöhnen stand für ihn schon fest.

„Rem, komm schon…nicht trödeln…"

Aber, _wie spät_ war es eigentlich? Oder besser gesagt wie früh?

„Euch ist schon klar, dass wir die ersten zwei Stunden frei haben?", fragte er und vergrub sein Gesicht an Sirius Brust.

„Der perfekte Zeitraum, um den Streich vorzubereiten", erklärte dieser. Das war heute? Na ja, wurde auch Zeit… „Und Jamie hat da eine klitzekleine Frage -"

„NENN MICH NICHT JAMIE!"

„Schrei doch nicht so", murmelte Remus. „Du weckst den ganzen Turm auf."

„ ‚Der ganze Turm' ist bereits wach, alle außer dir", stellte James fest. „Und eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, wo du die Karte versteckt hast."

„Nachttisch." Remus gestikulierte in Richtung seines Bettes. Er hörte James rumoren.

„Ah…du hast übrigens viel persönlichen Besitz hier rumfliegen", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

„Ein Bild von deinen Eltern und eins von uns", sagte Peter. Ach, der war auch wach.

„Damit schon mal was, was ich nicht habe." Remus konnte Sirius förmlich grinsen _hören_.

„Nicht jeder muss seine Eltern hassen", sagte er. „Ich habe nicht den geringsten Grund dazu."

„Meinst du, Jamies Eltern erlauben mir, ein Foto von ihnen aufzustellen?"

„Noch einmal diesen Namen und du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein", knurrte James.

„He", machte Remus. „Ich brauch den noch." James konnte wirklich übel werden, wenn man ihn so nannte und so war es ihm vollkommen egal, wie, nun, _mädchenhaft_ er sich verhielt.

Sirius sah das offenbar ganz anders, denn er lachte. „Keine Sorge, Schatz. Mit ihm werde ich gerade noch fertig."

„Ja, du wirst mit jedem fertig", sagte Remus ernst und blickte hoch in Sirius stolzes Gesicht. „Solange drei Kumpel hinter dir stehen."

Sirius gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter. Dann küsste er ihn.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich aufstehen…"

* * *

Als Mary aufstand hatte sie ein sehr komisches Gefühl im Magen. Es war das selbe Gefühl, das sie auch gehabt hatte, als sie letztes Jahr an einem ganz bestimmten Tag normal zum Frühstück gegangen war – und feststellen hatte müssen, dass der erste April war. Es war nicht besonders lustig gewesen.

Oder zumindest für sie nicht.

Gewisse Mitglieder ihres Jahrgangs hatten sich tot gelacht. Oder auch nicht, denn zum Leidwesen aller waren sie ja noch am Leben.

Normalerweise dachte sie nun nicht so, aber dieses Gefühl machte sie nervös.

„Lily?", rief sie. „Ly? Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Äh, soweit ich weiß, der neunte September." Ihre Freundin tauchte in der Badezimmertür auf. „Wieso?"

„Ach, nur so. Ich hatte die komische Vermutung es wäre der erste April."

Bei der Erinnerung musste Lily lachen. Sie versuchte sie entschuldigend anzublicken, aber es war zwecklos. Mary fragte sich, ob sie ihr den Versuch anrechnen sollte.

„Ich werde auf ewig traumatisiert sein! Du, um noch mal auf das Gespräch von gestern einzugehen…"

„Vergiss es. Sie sind Freunde. Wie oft bin ich schon an deiner Schulter eingeschlafen? Vermessen zu denken, Jungs täten so was nicht."

„Ach, komm, ich dachte es auch erst, aber bei Licht betrachtet… trotzdem, was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Sache im Auge behalten? Unauffällig natürlich."

„Also, May…"

„Hey, es geht um den Mann meiner Träume."

„Den du lieber als Freund willst." Ach nee, das war nicht fair.

„Du doch auch", sagte sie und grinste fies. Lily reagierte wie zu erwarten.

„James Potter ist verdammt noch mal, nicht – NICHT – der Mann meiner Träume."

„Aber Kathrin aus Ravenclaw, ist sehr scharf auf ihn…"

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, du könntest mich eifersüchtig machen, Mary McDonald, oder? Schon gar nicht mit dieser billigen, kleinen, freizügigen-"

„Sagtest du gerade _freizügigen_? Merlin, Ly, hast du schon mal versucht in dieser Schuluniform freizügig zu sein?" Mary wusste, sie hatte die Grenze längst überschritten, deswegen sagte sie nicht: _Du bist ja doch eifersüchtig._ Sondern stattdessen: „Ich schon und ich kann dir sagen…"

Damit ruderte sie erfolgreich aus der Gefahrenzone.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Lily.

„Doppelt Kräuterkunde. Mit dem Kerl, der nicht der Mann deiner Träume ist." Mary konnte sich den Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.

„Wir haben alles mit denen, immerhin streben wir dieselbe Berufslaufbahn an." Es schien sie gar nicht mehr zu stören. „Sag mal, das hat Kathrin aus Ravenclaw auch, oder?" Oho, was wurde das denn? Interessant, Miss Evans, interessant. Lily sah aus als hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Ja", antwortete Mary, als sei nichts. „Der Aknefluch lautet _Stigmosa_ und dann dein bevorzugtes Wort, weißt du noch?"

Lily wurde röter als ihre Bettwäsche.

Schließlich schafften sie es von diesem Thema wegzukommen und sich so auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle nicht für immer und ewig zu zerstreiten. Nicht einmal Mary war dumm genug, Lily in der Öffentlichkeit darauf anzusprechen.

Die Eingangshalle war seltsam überfüllt, wie sonst nie um diese Zeit. Was immer allerdings die ganzen Schüler bewogen hatte hier zu sein, wichtig genug für die Lehrer war es wohl nicht.

Als Lily und Mary nun auf halbem Weg zum Tor waren, passierte es.

In allen vier Ecken der Halle gingen Riesenmengen an rot-goldenen Feuerwerkskörpern los _(A/N: Riesenmengen definiert von Leuten, die das große Weasley-Feuerwerk nicht gesehen haben)_. Diese rissen, mit ihren Explosionen, Löcher in unter der Decke gespannte Netzte, die zuvor niemand bemerkt hatte. Aus diesen Netzen fielen etwa fünfzig mit Wasser gefüllte Luftballons auf die Schüler hinab. Mary selbst bekam einen direkt auf den Kopf. Peinlicherweise kreischte sie das schlichtweg Dämlichste überhaupt: „Meine Haare!"

Eine Lachsalve lies sie ihren Blick nach links wenden. Dort standen, im Eingang zu den Küchen und somit geschützt, die Übeltäter persönlich. Die Rumtreiber, natürlich. Mary konnte spüren, wie sie dunkelpink anlief. Ihre Hausgenossen grinsten sie nur an.

Eine zweite Ladung, allerdings diesmal kleiner, des Feuerwerks ging los. Als diesmal die Netze rissen, sah Mary wie die Jungs unter dem Vorsprung hervortraten und wie alle anderen die Hände nach den herab fallenden Schokofröschen ausstreckten. Die mussten sie ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte James einfach genug davon.

Eben dieser zog als krönenden Abschluss noch etwas aus seinem Umhang und warf es mit einer Präzision, die Mary ihm trotz seines Sucher-Daseins nicht zugetraut hätte, in die Menge.

Alle Umstehenden der Zielperson – wie sie nun sah, Snape, aber wen wunderte das? – traten einen Schritt zurück. Als er an ihnen vorbei, in Richtung Kerker hastete, wusste Mary, wieso. Der Gegenstand war eine Stinkbombe.

Die ‚Übeltäter' kamen nun auf sie zu, alle, ebenso wie Mary und Lily natürlich, den Mund voll Schokolade. Sirius und James wendeten mit einem Grinsen, per Ungesagtem den Trockenzauber auf sie an. Sehr zuvorkommend, fand Mary. Lily sah das offenbar anders.

„Das. War. Nicht. Lustig", sagte sie, bedrohlich langsam.

„Ach doch", nuschelte James. „Ich glaube, die sind alle entschädigt."

„Ich auf jeden Fall", fiel Mary ihrer Freundin in den Rücken und steckte sich noch einen Frosch in den Mund. Sie beobachtete, wie Sirius einen aus seiner Tasche zog und Remus hinhielt. Niemand schien etwas daran zu finden, dass er weiterhin Frösche verteilte. Wahrscheinlich war er nur das Lager.

„Ihr wolltet nicht gewarnt werden", sagte er jetzt.

Lily schnaubte.

„Ich verspreche, dich immer zu warnen, wenn du mit mir ausgehst", sagte James.

„Da lass ich mir lieber noch ein paar Wasserbomben auf den Kopf fallen."

„Du hast leicht reden", murmelte Mary. „Du hast ja keine auf den Kopf gekriegt."

Die Jungen lachen, Lily versuchte sie mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Man konnte sagen, abgesehen davon, dass die Eingangshalle unter Wasser stand, war alles wieder beim Alten.

„Oh, mein – _wer ist hierfür verantwortlich?_", schrie eine Stimme von der Treppe. McGonagoll. Die Rumtreiber drehten sich um.

„Raten sie, Professor", schmunzelte James.

„Ich – Sie – Werden Sie nicht respektlos, Mr Potter", schnappte sie. „Sie alle, Nachsitzen für eine Woche, ab morgen, jeweils um acht in meinem Büro!"

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, trocknete damit die ganze Halle und verschwand.

Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Frau überrascht mich immer wieder."

Das lockerte die Stimmung etwas.

„Hey, Tatze, hast du noch'n Frosch?", fragte James.

„Für wen hältst du mich? Deinen Privathauself?", murrte Sirius, warf ihm aber trotzdem einen zu. „Du auch, Rotkäppchen?"

„Immer", sagte Lily und nahm die angebotene Süßigkeit. Mary wunderte sich, warum sie diesen Spitznamen wohl einfach so akzeptiert hatte. Er war ungefähr zu der Zeit entstanden, als Mary beschlossen hatte, James nur noch Krähennest zu nennen. Allerdings hatte sie damit wieder aufgehört.

Sirius war überhaupt der Meister aller Spitznamen. Es gab wirklich niemanden, für den er nicht mindestens einen hatte. Manchmal träumte Mary davon, wie er _sie_ nennen könnte…und wusste, es müssten Träume bleiben.

Als sie nach Kräuterkunde Kathrin aus Ravenclaw, mit dem aus Pusteln gebildeten Schriftzug ‚Flittchen' im Gesicht davon laufen sah, sagte sie kein Wort. Sie hob nur die Augenbrauen. Lily tat als sei nichts. Natürlich nicht.

* * *

Es war eine Erleichterung, nicht vollends bei dieser Lehrerin unten durch zu sein. James hatte zunächst gefürchtet, Verteidigung würde zu einer Tortur für ihn werden, aber Professor Vector hatte sich als viel freundlicher entpuppt als zunächst angenommen.

Sie hatte ihm und Sirius mit Freuden ihre zweite Chance eingeräumt und das hatte James dazu bewogen, auch seinen ersten Eindruck von ihr zu überdenken. So was passierte ihm öfter. Er urteilte gerne vorschnell über Menschen, war meistens jedoch bereit, dieses Urteil noch mal zu ändern. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass auch ihm gegenüber dieses Verhalten an den Tag gelegt wurde. Er war klein, für einen Sportler schmächtig und ein bekennender Regelbrecher. Wenn man ihn kannte war er beeindruckend, der beste Sucher dieses Planeten (Ja, und etwas arrogant vielleicht. Nicht, dass es nicht war wäre.) und Jahrgangsbester. Zusammen mit Sirius zwar, aber bessere Ergebnisse waren nun mal nicht möglich. Ein Regelbrecher war er immer noch, aber ein cooler (s.o.).

Jetzt, beim Abendessen, kreiste das Gespräch um ihr Training danach.

„Wie kannst du nur so spät noch Training ansetzten?", jammerte Sirius. Der war auch nie zufrieden.

„_So spät_ ist es gar nicht. Aber das ist nun mal eine Zeit zu der alle können", erklärte James langsam und deutlich. „Jetzt denk gar nicht an den Vorschlag, ich hätte heute Morgen ansetzen können. Die Lehrer von den anderen hätten mir was gehustet."

„_Chrm Chrm_", machte Remus. Die Mädchen prusteten in ihren Nachtisch. Lily sah so hübsch aus, wenn sie lachte. Also, sie sah immer gut aus, aber trotzdem. Was machte er nur falsch?

_Du machst gar nichts falsch, Evans ist ein Sturkopf._ Das half ihm ja auch enorm weiter.

Wenigstens hasste sie ihn nicht mehr. Aber wenn er noch drei Jahre bräuchte…das war ja nicht zum aushalten. So lange konnte er nicht warten.

„Hey, wie wär's, wollt ihr zusehen?", fragte er. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Remus Sirius einen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich will zusehen."

„Klingt gut", meinte jetzt auch Lily. Verdammtes Verräterherz, musste jetzt anfangen zu klopfen. Mary nickte zustimmend.

„Also, dann komm ich auch mit", sagte Peter. „Ich setz mich doch nicht allein in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

James meinte daraus eine Spur von Vorwurf zu erkennen.

„Natürlich kommst du mit", sagte er. Dann lehnte er sich zu seinem Freund hinüber: „Es ändert sich doch nichts. Wir haben ja uns jetzt."

Peter begann zu lachen. Vier fragende Blicke trafen James. Der zuckte nur die Schultern.

* * *

„Hey, Leute, ich geh jetzt", rief Remus vom Feldrand. Niemand reagierte. „LEUTE!" Er fing an mit den Armen zu wedeln. „JUNGS!"

„Gib's auf", riet ihm Mary. „Wir sagen später wo du bist."

Remus beachtete sie gar nicht. „ICH GEHE JETZT!", brüllte er.

Oben in der Luft wendete Sirius seinen Besen und landete direkt vor ihm. „Warum denn?"

Remus nagte einmal an seiner Unterlippe. Sirius sah fast einschüchternd gut aus, in seinem Quidditchumhang. Wie der Wind durch seine Haare pfiff, wenn er flog…nicht ablenken lassen.

„Begleitest du mich ein Stück?", fragte er. „Du hast ja sowieso gerade Pause…"

_Genau, auf gar keinen Fall vergessen, dass noch Leute zuhören._ Remus schickte einen kurzen Blick in Richtung der Kabinen. Seit heute Morgen hatten sie keine Zeit für sich gehabt.

„Ja, klar", sagte Sirius und grinste.

Schulter an Schulter verschwanden sie unter den Tribünen in den Umkleiden. Kaum das die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, fand Remus sich in der Umarmung des Anderen wieder. Die Lippen durch seine versiegelt.

„Also?" _Also, was?_ Ihm war schwindelig. Hoffentlich hörte das irgendwann auf. Er wäre mit Sicherheit der erste Junge, der wegen eines Kusses in Ohnmacht fiel. Oh, allein die Schmach dieser Vorstellung!

„Entschuldige?"

„Warum du gehst", sagte Sirius amüsiert.

„Ach so. Ich dachte ich geh noch mal kurz nach Hogsmeade und besorg ein paar Sachen. Direkt aus dem Keller des Honigtopfes, versteht sich."

„Du wirst wieder Geld dalassen, oder?"

„Wir sind keine Kriminellen, Tatze, und außerdem nicht so tief gesunken, dass wir nicht mal mehr Süßigkeiten bezahlen können."

„Ist ja gut, reg dich nicht auf." Er gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss.

„Soll ich dir was mitbringen?", fragte Remus. Sirius schien zu überlegen. „Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung vielleicht?"

Sirius nickte begeistert. Es war Remus schleierhaft, wieso er einen Narren an dieser Nascherei gefressen hatte. Er selbst fand allein die Möglichkeit, etwas wie, sagen wir, Sauerkraut oder gar Erbrochenem zu Erwischen, mehr als abschreckend. Sirius hatte Spaß daran.

„Also, dann geh ich mal", sagte Remus und fragte sich, warum ihm der Abschied so schwer fiel, als wäre es ein Abschied für immer und warum sein Bauchgefühl ihm sagte er solle auf gar keinen Fall – _auf gar keinen Fall_ – nach Hogsmeade gehen. Er schob es schließlich darauf, dass er einfach ein Gesellschaftstier war. Mehr ein Rudel- als ein einsamer Wolf.

In der Sekunde darauf fragte er sich, wo diese Gefühle hin waren. Pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Er hätte schwören können, er sei der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Bücher gelesen. Mit seinen jetzt sechzehn Jahren, war er schon erprobter Außenseiter und wenn man überall auf Ablehnung stieß waren Druckerschwärze und Papier manchmal die einzigen Freunde, die einem blieben. Es waren gute Freunde, wenn auch kein tauglicher Ersatz für menschliche, wie er vor ein paar Jahren hatte feststellen müssen. Das hatte ihn allerdings nicht von seiner Verbundenheit zu ihnen abzubringen vermocht.

In vielen Büchern kam früher oder später eine Geliebte beziehungsweise ein Geliebter hinzu. Er hatte gedacht, er wüsste was er zu Erwarten hatte. Fehlanzeige. Herzklopfen, ja. Aber auf die schwitzigen Hände hatte ihn niemand hingewiesen. Um jemanden kämpfen. Wie, wenn in Wirklichkeit alles verloren war, bevor man überhaupt begann? Und jetzt, auf ein Mal, kam ihm die Liebe wie etwas Erstrebenswertes vor, wie etwas Wunderbares. Das, wovon er nie zu Träumen gewagt hätte, war eingetreten.

Bisher hatte er mit seinen Gefühlen eine bestimmte Erinnerung verbunden, die es noch immer vermochte, ihm Tränen in die Augen zu treiben:

_Remus ist acht und steht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in einem Muggelbuchladen. Es war ein Geschenk seiner Tante, einer Squip, die ihm die Literatur der Nachbarwelt näherbringen wollte. Vor ihm im Regal stehen Märchenbücher. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Muggel so viele Kindergeschichten haben. Die Zaubererwelt beschränkt sich da schließlich nur auf Beedle den Barden._

_Ein Buch, auf dessen Rücken ein französischer Autor steht erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er will wissen, ob dieses Buch tatsächlich auf Französisch geschrieben ist, wo doch bestimmt nicht alle Muggelkinder diese Sprache sprechen. Er zieht es aus dem Regal und liest den Titel: __**Die Schöne und das Biest**__._

_Also doch nicht französisch, aber jetzt ist Remus neugierig geworden. Er dreht das Buch um und überfliegt den Klappentext. Irgendwas über einen eitlen Prinzen, der in ein schreckliches Monster verwandelt wurde und nur Heilung erfahren kann, wenn er jemanden findet, der ihn trotzdem liebt. Der letzte Satz lässt die Tränen in Remus Augen überschwappen. Er fühlt sich furchtbar allein und möchte am Liebsten sterben. Alle versichern ihm, dass dies nur eine Geschichte sei, aber er will nicht hören. Für ihn wird dieser letzte Satz ewig Wahrheit sein._

_**Denn wer könnte ein Biest schon lieben?**_

Aber jetzt, hier, war jemand, der es tat. Jemand, der die bittere Gravur in Remus Herz gelöscht hatte. Der ein Monster lieben konnte. Mehr als auf die verpflichtende Weise seiner Eltern oder die freundschaftliche Weise, von der er eigentlich schon gedacht hätte, sie sei mehr, als er verlangen könnte. Er nahm sich vor, das Buch einmal zu lesen, um zu erfahren, ob der Prinz wohl auch jemanden fand der ihm half. Die mysteriöse Schöne aus dem Titel vielleicht? Obwohl es in Remus Fall ein Schöner war…

Märchen pflegten im Allgemeinen gut auszugehen. Warum nicht auch seines? Oder zumindest das, das seinem so glich, denn er bezweifelte stark, dass Sirius Liebe ihn von seinem Leiden erlösen könnte. _Nein, aber es lindern._ Das stimmte.

Über seinen Gedanken hatte er die Strecke fast wie von selbst zurückgelegt. Gerade bemerkte er, dass Hogsmeade gar nicht mehr so fern sein konnte, der Gang stieg ja auch schon an, als er leise Stimmen hörte. Verstehen konnte er noch nichts, aber er hörte eine ziemlich verängstigte Frauenstimme und mehrere Männer heraus.

Und weil Remus im tiefsten Herzen nun mal mehr ein Rumtreiber und Gryffindor war, als vernünftig, zog er seinen Zauberstab und lief auf den Ausgang des Ganges zu. Im Keller war niemand, aber die Stimmen kamen auf ihn zu. Er beschloss, sich hinter eine Kiste zu ducken und zu warten.

„Was wollen sie?", schrei die Frau. „Lassen sie mich in Ruhe! Von mit aus, nehmen sie die Kasse, aber verschwinden -"

„_Incarcerus!_"

Remus sah eine gefesselte Siluette in den Keller stürzen. Die Männer lachten, ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte. „Der war gut."

Er _kannte_ diese Stimme…er hatte nur vergessen woher. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stand er auf und eilte zu der gefesselten Frau. Er musste sich beeilen, vielleicht könnte er sie ins Schloss bringen.

Als er sich über sie beugte, sah er in ihren Augen erst Erstaunen, dann Erkennen – und dann abgrundtiefes Entsetzten. Eine stumme Warnung traf ihn noch, dann wurde alles schwarz…

_So, das war's auch schon wieder. Die Schöne und das Biest gehören mir auch nicht, übrigens…Ansonsten bleibt nur noch zu sagen, bis zum nächsten Mal._


	8. Chapter 8

_Vorletztes Kapitel! *Fahne schwing* Und vernünftige Action, die eigentlich schon im letzten kommen sollte, aber das Ende gefiel mir so gut…also, ein gehaltenes Versprechen:_

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Kapitel 8: Eine Menge Helden, Todesser und vor allem Idioten –

„Wo bleibt er nur?" James beobachtete, wie Sirius, zunehmend beunruhigt, im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab tigerte.

„Wo wollte er denn hin?", half Lily nach. Sehr praktisch gedacht von ihr, das musste James zugeben – aber was hatte er erwartet? „In die Küchen?"

„Hogsmeade", antwortete Peter.

„Ja, Honigtopf hast du gesagt, nicht?", vergewisserte sich James bei seinem besten Freund, der offensichtlich nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte.

„Aber dann ist doch klar, dass er etwas braucht oder?", fragte Mary. „Ich meine, wenn er nach Hogsmeade…?"

„Er wollte ja keinen Einkaufsbummel machen", sagte Sirius angespannt. „Außerdem wird er den Geheimgang benutzt haben. Du, weist du, ob er den Umhang - ?"

„Umhang?", fragten die Mädchen wie aus einem Mund und James hätte Sirius gerne einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, aber er musste jetzt erstmal nachsehen gehen.

Der Umhang lag noch ganz unten in seinem Koffer. Wäre allerdings auch sehr Remus-untypisch ihn zu nehmen ohne zu Fragen. Fragen war etwas worauf Sirius nicht mal gekommen wäre. James stellte sich die Frage, ob sie einfach waren wie Feuer und Wasser oder sich gegenseitig komplettierten. Er wünschte ihnen Letzteres.

Warte, worüber dachte er da eigentlich nach? Remus war _verschwunden_ und er stellte sich hirnrissige Fragen über die Beziehung seiner schwulen Freunde? Vielleicht hatten die Leute schon Recht, wenn sie sagten, dass er nicht auf die wichtigen Dinge achtete.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte er, als er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Es war seit fünf Minuten Sperrstunde.

„Meint ihr, wir sollten hinterher gehen?", fragte Sirius zögerlich. Er wollte unbedingt, dass sah James, aber er rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er sie noch vor die Wahl stellte.

„Ja", schaltete sich zu James Überraschung Peter ein. „Er würde das auch für uns tun."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht.

„Moment", warf Lily ein. _Dich nehm ich nicht mit. Viel zu gefährlich._ „Wollt ihr nicht lieber irgendjemandem Bescheid sagen? Dumbledore zum Beispiel?"

„Ach, Dumbledore", winkte Sirius ab. „Hört zu, wir gehen jetzt und wenn wir in zwei Stunden nicht zurück sind, sagt ihr dem Bescheid."

James fand, dass sie sich bei zwei Stunden ziemlich beeilen müssten, aber das sagte er nicht. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung, Lily aus der Gefahrenzone zu haben zu gut, um zu widersprechen.

„Also, los dann", sagte er, winkte seine Freunde zu sich heran und warf den Umhang über sie alle. Er hörte Mary nach Luft schnappen.

„Bis da-hann", flötete er.

Unter dem Umhang (auf die geniale Idee, die Karte zu benutzen, war natürlich niemand gekommen – wer hätte das gedacht?) brauchten sie länger als sonst zur Statue der buckligen Hexe.

Zugegeben, es war nicht besonders hilfreich gewesen, dass James, nachdem Sirius ihm auf den Fuß getreten war, erstmal auf einem Bein hüpfend fluchte. Laut genug um Filch anzulocken. Er konnte noch rechtzeitig wieder unter den Umhang schlüpfen, aber der Hausmeister suchte geschlagene fünf Minuten den Korridor ab. Hatte der eigentlich keine Hobbys? Ach ja, doch, Schüler quälen!

Den Umhang ließen sie am Anfang des Tunnels liegen. Sie würden ihn nicht brauchen.

* * *

Als Remus wieder aufwachte, war alles dunkel. Leises Brennen, von Schürfwunden an seinen Armen und stechender Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf, verrieten ihm, dass er ziemlich unglücklich aufgekommen sein musste.

_Verdammt!_

Aber, Moment mal, was war überhaupt los hier? Warum war er gefesselt und warum hatte man ihm anstelle eines Schweigezaubers diesen Lappen in den Mund gestopft? Bah, der schmeckte nach Spülmittel.

Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass das hier kein dämlicher Scherz war. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass niemand etwas von einem dämlichen Scherz gesagt hatte, lies ihn vermuten, dass hier keine Schüler hinter steckten. Remus öffnete die Augen. Neben ihm lag, ebenso gefesselt, die Verkäuferin aus dem Honigtopf. Weiter hinten im Keller sah er drei schemenhafte Zauberer.

Das lange Goldhaar konnte nur zu einem gehören und die Statur der anderen Beiden ließ darauf schließen, dass es Lucius übliche Kohorten waren. Aber was taten sie hier? Hatte es etwas mit den ‚Möchtegerntodessern' zu tun? Und was sollte es nützen einen Süßwarenladen zu überfallen? Oder zu besetzen?

Moment, das machte Sinn. Eine Menge Muggelgeborener kaufte hier. Schüler vom Schloss oben. Oh je, er musste hier unbedingt raus, er musste sie unbedingt warnen…Die Frage war nur: wie?

Nun, erstmal konnte er wohl nicht viel machen. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, konnte sich nicht bewegen und hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Aussichtslos.

* * *

„Komm!"

James Stimme gellte nach ihm, er konnte die anderen schon längst nicht mehr sehen. Peter lief, so schnell er konnte, aber natürlich war das nicht wirklich schnell, nicht verglichen mit Sirius und James. Dabei konnte er ja nun wirklich nichts dafür. Musste er auch unbedingt klein _und_ dick sein? Das war doch zum Kotzen.

„Wartet."

„Nein, im Ernst, wartet! Was machen wir, wenn wirklich was passiert ist?"

Vor ihm kamen ein paar Füße ruckartig zum stehen. Daran hatten sie nicht gedacht. Riesen Überraschung.

„Die Mädchen würden Dumbledore Bescheid sagen", sagte Sirius zögernd. Er wollte weiter. Peter verstand das, aber er würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht ins Verderben laufen lassen. Er hatte vielleicht nicht das größte Hirn von ihnen, aber wenn Remus nicht da war, war er der Einzige, der es benutzte.

„Was, wenn wir solange nicht warten können? Hört zu, wenn ich Recht habe sind wir nicht mehr weit weg, also lasst und etwas langsamer und vorsichtiger vorgehen, ja? Denn, was immer Moony dort aufhält, es ist sicher mehr als Schokolade."

„In Ordnung", sagte James lahm. „Du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir öfter auf dich hören, unserer freien Abende zuliebe…andererseits, was wäre das Leben ohne Risiko?"

„Solange es nur um das riskieren von Nachsitzen geht, hast du meine volle Unterstützung", murmelte Peter.

Von da an gingen sie, auch wenn vor allem Sirius widerwillig war, langsamer.

* * *

„Dreiviertelstunde. Noch eineinviertel Stunden Zeit."

_Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen. Nur, weil Mary es tut, heißt das noch lange nicht dass…aber, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist…_Halt! Stopp! IHM? Nein, sie musste Remus gemeint haben. Seine Freunde machten sich doch auch Sorgen…es war nur verständlich, dass sie ihr mit dem Gerede Angst gemacht hatten.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich anlügst, Ly. Ich glaube, du lügst dich selbst an._ Oh, verdammt, May. Wo hatte sie sie nur wieder reingeritten. Wer Freunde hatte, wie Lily, brauchte keine Feinde. Andererseits konnte es wichtig sein zu erkennen, wenn man sich Gedanken um James Potter machte. So abwegig der Gedanke auch sein mochte.

„May, könntest du nicht aufhören, dass dauernd zu sagen? Ich dreh noch durch."

„Wieso?"

„May, ich sage dir das jetzt, weil du meine beste Freundin bist, aber wenn du mein Vertrauen missbrauchst oder dich über mich lustig machst, bist du's gewesen, klar?"

„Aber hallo, jetzt bin ich neugierig." Mary war _immer_ neugierig.

„Hältst du es für bedenklich, wenn ich mir jetzt Sorgen mache?"

„Sorgen? Nein. Du hast die Jungs doch gerade gesehen und immerhin ist gerade jemand verschwunden. Denkst du, ich mache mir keine Sorgen?" Wenn es denn nur das wäre…

„Aber ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Remus. Also schon, klar, aber das ist nicht was mich beunruhigt."

„Ly, tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Du weißt, wie ich so was hasse."

Lily holte tief Luft. „Ich habe mir um James Sorgen gemacht", flüsterte sie.

„Was?"

„Ich habe mir um James Sorgen gemacht", wiederholte sie lauter.

„Toll", sagte Mary glücklich. „Steh zu deinen Gefühlen, Ly. Er mag dich wirklich, das weißt du. Und wenn du ihn auch magst, und du weißt, was ich mit mögen meine, dann wird er dich glücklich machen können. Er würde niemals solche Sachen machen, wie der Idiot aus Ravenclaw, damals. Wie hieß der noch gleich?"

„Robin. Er hat mich betrogen und James hat ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht." Zu ihrem Entsetzen merkte Lily, dass ihr der Gedanke gefiel.

„Und wollte dir weismachen, dass wegen ihm Schluss war, damit du nicht zu unglücklich wirst. Damit hat er riskiert, dass du ihn noch mehr hasst, weißt du?"

Natürlich wusste sie das alles.

„Fünfzig Minuten, übrigens."

* * *

Zu behaupten, seine Füße wären eingeschlafen, wäre mehr als eine Beschönigung der Ereignisse. Er spürte seine Beine nicht mehr.

Allerdings hatte er bis jetzt einiges herausgefunden.

Die drei wollten tatsächlich den Laden besetzen, um von hier aus Schüler zu kontrollieren. Doch erschien es in den Gesprächen mehr so, als wollten sie sie anwerben, nicht umbringen. Remus war nicht sicher, ob das ein Trost war.

Zur Umsetzung dieses Plans, wollten sie die Besitzerin des Ladens unter den Imperius stellen. Einfach, aber effektiv. Ohne an Vielsafttrank gebunden zu sein und ohne ein Opfer, dass Zicken machte.

Jetzt diskutierten sie gerade darüber, was sie mit ihm machen sollten. Der Unterhaltung zu lauschen, machte Remus Angst, aber was blieb ihm übrig.

„Es wäre am einfachsten, wenn wir sein Gedächtnis löschen", sagte einer der Gorillas.

„Es würde auffallen, wenn er eine Gedächtnislücke hätte. Dumbledore ist nicht dumm", gab Malfoy zu denken.

„Glaubst du, sie könnten das wiederherstellen?", fragte der andere Gorilla.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich will es nicht riskieren."

„Was schlägst du dann vor?", fragte der erste Gorilla. „Es wird auch auffallen, wenn wir ihn verschwinden lassen."

Eine Weile schwiegen alle und Remus glaubte zu hören, wie die Räder in ihren Köpfen ratterten. Er war ausgesprochen froh, dass die Möglichkeit ihn „verschwinden zu lassen" offenbar ausfiel.

„Wir könnten versuchen ihm Angst zu machen", schlug Malfoy schließlich vor. „Vielleicht kriegen wir ihn dazu, nichts zu verraten."

Darauf konnte er lange warten. Remus war, verdammt noch mal, ein Gryffindor.

„Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden, ich wollte den Cruciatus sowieso mal wieder üben…"

Der Cruciatus also. _Das sind nur Schmerzen, nur Schmerzen, solange du weiteratmest passiert nichts, der Fluch wird dich nicht töten._ Aber gab es nicht Dinge, die schlimmer waren, als der Tod? Besser nicht weiter Nachdenken.

„Oh, aber es gibt auch andere Dinge mit denen man Leuten wehtun kann. Richtige Wunden zum Beispiel, mit Narben als Erinnerung", überlegte der erste Gorilla. Nun, damit, ihm Narben anzudrohen würden sie nicht allzu weit kommen. Das schien dem Kopf des Ganzen auch klar zu sein.

„Hast du ihn nicht gesehen? Er sieht aus, als habe er Erfahrung mit Schmerz."

„Egal, was für Schmerzen er ausgestanden hat, der Cruciatus wird ihn brechen", sagte der zweite Gorilla zuversichtlich. „Nicht, dass mir nicht auch andere Wege dazu einfielen…ich hatte schon länger keine Frau mehr."

Was? Nein, Remus musste sich verhört haben, wenn er eine Frau wollte, würde er sich doch die Frau im Raum nehmen, oder? Oder?

_Es sei denn, sie müsste unversehrt bleiben._ Nein…nein, bitte, tausend Mal Cruciatus, aber nicht _das_. Er würde schon bei der Drohung schweigen.

* * *

Rose konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte sie wirklich heute Morgen noch beklagt, wie langweilig ihr Leben doch war? Wie dumm sie war. Wie dumm sie doch war.

Stürmten diese drei Verrückten in ihren Laden und _kidnappten_ sie! Hatten jetzt vor sie unter den Imperius zu stellen. Brachten außerdem noch einen Schüler in ihre Gewalt und diskutierten offen darüber, was man ihm alles antun könnte. Hätte sie sich bewegen können, hätte sie ihnen mächtig eine geknallt.

Wenigstens schien der Junge halbwegs in Ordnung. Er war wieder bei Bewusstsein, dass erleichterte sie enorm.

„…ich hatte schon länger keine Frau mehr."

_Bitte?_ Das war doch jetzt ein Scherz, oder? Rose wusste nicht richtig, was sie fühlen sollte. Sie tendierte stark zu Ekel. Einerseits, weil es offenbar tatsächlich schon Frauen gab, die er gehabt hatte (wie konnten die nur?), andererseits, weil er sich jetzt an einem kleinen Jungen holen wollte, was er (durchaus verständlicher Weise) nicht mehr bekam. Das löste auch Wut in ihr aus. Jede noch so kleine Ungerechtigkeit löste Wut in ihr aus. Und das hier war eine Riesengroße.

Unsinnigerweise fühlte sie auch Neid. Er hatte von Frauen gesprochen, also warum wollte er nicht sie? _Weil sie dich noch brauchen._ Das war keine Entschuldigung.

„Hm, das behalten wir fürs Erste mal zurück. Du kannst immer noch Freudenhäuser aufsuchen", sagte der große, blonde. _Oh, Gott sei Dank._

Rose konnte die Erleichterung des Anderen förmlich spüren.

Sie konnte auf keinen Fall einfach zusehen und sich zum Opfer machen lassen. Sie hatte mal gehört, man könnte gegen den Imperius ankämpfen. Mit großem Willen. Zu dumm nur, dass sie in Mentalzaubern immer eine Niete gewesen war…

* * *

Rennen. Das würde er jetzt gern. Als Tatze am besten, so schnell er konnte. Aber seit das Gemurmel eingesetzt und er Peters triumphierenden Blick eingefangen hatte, tat er, was James gesagt hatte. Er wartete hier. Mit James.

Peter hatte er losgeschickt, um ein wenig zu Lauschen, während sie noch hier im Gang saßen. Moment, was raschelte denn da?

„Wir haben ein gewaltiges Problem", berichtete Peter. „Als ich ankam hatten sie gerade entschieden, Remus unter Umständen zu Foltern."

„Was? Wieso?", fragte Sirius, aber James unterbrach ihn.

„Wer sind sie?"

„Drei. Drei Todesser, vermute ich, sie haben vom ‚Lord' gesprochen. Von da unten konnte ich aber keine Gesichter sehen. Dafür aber Remus und die Besitzerin – wie heißt sie noch gleich? – sie waren gefesselt, aber schienen soweit unverletzt – noch."

„Meint ihr, einer sollte zurück gehen und -"

„Keine Zeit!" Sirius hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Peter so Partei ergriff. „Wir brauchen fast eine Stunde zurück. In spätestens zehn Minuten, fangen die an."

„Es sind nur drei", sagte Sirius langsam. „Wenn wir die beiden loskriegen sind wir-"

„Sirius, dass sind drei voll ausgebildete Zauberer, bereit unverzeihliche Flüche einzusetzen", fauchte James. „Da gibt's kein ‚nur' dran."

Die Sorge brannte ein Loch in Sirius Bauch. „Es war gerade erst Vollmond. Er schafft jetzt keinen Cruciatus. Das ist schon schrecklich genug, wenn man gesund ist."

„Du redest als ob…"

„Ich bin bei Schwarzmagiern aufgewachsen, schon vergessen?"

„Willst du etwa sagen, deine Eltern haben gegen dich -?"

„Nein, nur den Hauselfen." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wisst, wie ich Kreacher hasse. Trotzdem war es furchtbar – wie sie schreien…"

Sirius erinnerte sich noch gut. Und auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass Remus das angetan wurde. Auf gar keinen Fall.

„So schwach ist er auch nicht mehr", überlegte James. „Klar, die Verwandlung hat Kraft gekostet und alles, aber normalerweise macht er doch schon immer wieder alles, wenn er aus dem Krankenflügel raus ist. Es ist zwei Tage her. Die Verletzungen sind alle geheilt. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Sache uns Sorgen machen muss."

Er hatte Recht. „Trotzdem. Warte, bis wir das machen, nächstes Jahr. Und unser Elf war gesund. Wir können doch nicht einfach hierbleiben und warten." Flehend blickte er zu seinem Wahlbruder. _Hab eine Idee. Hab doch eine Idee._

Er hatte eine. „Du Pete? Als Ratte, wie lange brauchst du, um zu Moony zu kommen und die Seile anzunagen?"

* * *

„Sag mal, sind wir eigentlich dämlich?", brüllte Lily, so laut, dass Mary zusammenzuckte. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie an. Sie waren immer noch in der ruhigen Ecke, wo eigentlich niemand auf sie achtete, wo niemand gesehen hatte, dass James einen – ja, was war das eigentlich, was er da hatte?

Brenda Adams, Anne Jordan und Cornelia Zobrass waren stehengeblieben. Sie teilten sich den Schlafsaal mit Lily und Mary und kamen gut mit ihnen aus. Manchmal machten sie Mädchenabende zusammen.

„Alles okay, Lil?", fragte Anne.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Ich krieg nur diesen Verwandlungskram nicht rein." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir Leid, das ich so gebrüllte habe."

Anne winkte ab. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, das Zeug abgewählt zu haben." Darauf wandten sich alle wieder ihren Tätigkeiten zu. Anne, Brenda und Cornelia gingen in den Schlafsaal, Alice Hale und Frank Longbottom, aus der siebten, fingen wieder an zu knutschen. Lily wandte sich Mary zu.

„Es ist schon über eine Stunde. Sie haben gesagt hin und zurück bräuchten sie zwei. Wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, hätten sie aber gar nicht ganz hin gemusst…"

„…, denn Remus wäre ihnen entgegen gekommen und sie wären schon früher wieder da", beendete Mary den Satz. „Gott, Ly, wir hätten sie niemals gehen lassen dürfen. Wir sind im Krieg. Es könnte Gott-Weiß-Was passiert sein."

Lily nickte langsam. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich Wut und Angst. Mary spürte ein ziehen im Bauch. _Wenn etwas passiert, sind wir schuld…_Sie erhob sich.

„Wir gehen zum Schulleiter. Sofort."

Lily fragte sich manchmal, woher Mary jetzt diese Courage nahm. Eigentlich war sie ein sanftes, freundliches, bedächtiges, zurückhaltendes Mädchen – es sei denn, sie flippte aus.

Offensichtlich war heute ein Tag an dem sie Ausflipppotenzial hatte. Sie war einfach aufgestanden und aufs Portraitloch zu marschiert und Lily war, ziemlich verdutzt, hinterher gestolpert.

Jetzt lief sie sehr zielstrebig in Richtung Schulleiterturm.

„Äh, May, ich will ja deine Genialität nicht anzweifeln, aber was machen wir, wenn wir erwischt werden?"

„Du darfst das", kam prompt die Antwort. Lily verkniff sich ein _Du aber nicht._ Und fragte stattdessen: „Und woher bekommst du das Passwort?"

„Das weißt du nicht?" Marys Plan hatte offensichtlich gerade einen Riss bekommen.

„_Nein._"

„Mein Gott, wird Zeit, dass du Schulsprecherin wirst."

„Was?" Lily hob hilflos die Arme. Mary lief einfach weiter. „Hör mal, wir könnten im Lehrerzimmer fragen."

Mary nickte. „Aber wir reden nur mit McGonagoll, ja? Wir wissen nicht, was die sich noch erlauben können."

Lily bog in den Korridor zum Lehrerzimmer ab. An dessen Ende wurden sie durch äußerst freundliche Wasserspeier begrüßt.

„Ihr zwei solltet längst im Gemeinschaftsraum sein", tadelte der eine.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, ich darf das!", schnauzte Lily. Sie hatte dieses ewige Genörgel gestrichen satt und außerdem war da noch die Sorge um James…die da nicht sein sollte. Ahhh.

„ Nun, Miss Vertrauensschülerin, um diese Uhrzeit wirst du hier keinen Lehrer mehr antreffen", sagte der andere Wasserspeier mit nervtötend besserwisserischer Stimme. Lily hasste die Welt. Kurz entschlossen machten sie und Mary kehrt, bis sie vor Dumbledores Büro standen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Lily.

„Ich war einmal hier. Ich sollte als Zeugin aussagen, irgendwas mit Snape…ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls war es da eine Süßigkeit."

„Okay…", machte Lily. „Schokofrosch." Nichts passierte.

„Zuckerfederkiel", sagte Mary grinsend. Nichts.

„Brausekugeln."

„Blutlutscher." Kichern.

„Zahnweis-Pfefferminz-Lakritze." Mehr Gekicher. Aber passiert war immer noch nichts.

„Äh…Kesselkuchen."

„Kesselkuchen ist Kuchen."

„Aber süßer Kuchen."

„Mach doch einfach auf", flehte Lily. Den Wasserspeier schien das nicht zu interessieren.

„Mach auf, verdammt", rief Mary. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr für so was." _Irgendwie sind wir leicht reizbar heute_, dachte Lily. _Aber wen wundert's?_

„Wollten Sie zu mir?", fragte eine leicht belustigte Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Mädchen fuhren herum.

„Professor Dumbledore", seufzte Mary. „Ja."

„Könnten sie uns mit rein nehmen", schob Lily nach. „Es ist etwas kompliziert. Sir", fügte sie hinzu.

„Dann kommen sie mit", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Säuredrops."

Darauf war Lily nicht gekommen. Aber das war ja auch eine Muggelsüßigkeit.

Oben angekommen, besah sich Lily staunend das Büro. Überall standen Bücherregale, seltsame Gerätschaften und auf einer Stange in der Ecke saß ein großer rot-goldener Vogel. Ein Phönix.

Mary schien für Staunen keine Zeit zu haben. „Professor, wir machen uns Sorgen um die männliche Hälfte unseres Jahrgangs."

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. „Die gesamte männliche Hälfte?"

Mary wurde rot. „Nein, Sir, nur die Gryffindors", flüsterte sie.

Diesmal runzelte er die Stirn. „Das hätte ich mir denken müssen, nicht wahr? Was ist passiert?"

Lily holte tief Luft. „Nun, Sir, heute Nachmittag, ist einer von ihnen" – sie war entschlossen, keine direkten Namen zu nennen – „nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Verständlicher Weise, begannen seine Freunde sich Sorgen zu machen und sind vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde hinterher gegangen. Wir haben überlegt, dass da etwas nicht stimmen muss und zumindest der eine, wenn nicht jetzt alle, möglicherweise in Gefahr sind."

„Sie müssen mir sagen, welcher der erste Schüler war, Miss Evans. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass Sie und Miss McDonald ihn zu schützen versuchen, aber das ist eine entscheidende Information."

Lily fühlte sich unglaublich mies, als sie gestand: „Remus, Sir. Remus Lupin."

* * *

„Ich liebe euch, Leute", flüsterte James. „Wie Brüder. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was jetzt passiert und wenn einem von euch was zustößt, ist es meine Schuld, weil es mein bescheuerter Plan ist…"

„Und der einzige den wir haben", bemerkte Sirius trocken. „Niemand spricht davon, dass wir sie schlagen müssen. Nur ein wenig hinhalten. Und wenn wir Glück haben, werden die das Töten vermeiden. Weil sie's noch nie getan haben oder kein Aufsehen erregen wollen, oder so."

James war unendlich dankbar für diese Worte, auch wenn er heraushörte, dass sein Freund sich nur selber beruhigen wollte.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Peter und verwandelte sich auf James knappes Nicken in die Ratte. Als er davon gehuscht war, brachten James und Sirius sich in Position. Sie würden in einer Minute nachgehen. Dann viel ihm noch etwas ein. Sirius hatte vom Töten gesprochen.

„Sag Lily…"

„Sag Moony…"

Beide brachen ab und lächelten traurig. Sie verstanden sich auch so.

James dachte an Lily. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er total krank und lebensmüde war und laufen sollte, so schnell er konnte. Und zwar in die andere Richtung. Aber sie war auch das Beste was ihm einfiel. _Sie weiß, dass ich sie liebe. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben will._

Er dachte an ihre Augen, die grüner waren als die einer Katze, grün wie Smaragde und so schön, dass Slytherin diese Farbe gar nicht verdiente. Ihr Rot dagegen machte ihrem Haus alle Ehre. Dunkel wie Fuchsfell und…weich? Vielleicht würde er nie wissen, wie ihre Haare sich anfühlten, oder rochen.

„Los geht's", flüsterte er und rief sich Lilys Gesicht vor Augen.

_Tamtamtam. So, nächstes Mal gibt's den großen Showdown. Ich hoffe, ihr habt das Interesse nicht verloren und seit von meiner ‚Action' nicht allzu enttäuscht. Ich wollte es auch irgendwie logisch erscheinen lassen und hoffe, ich hab's geschafft._


	9. Chapter 9

_Wer hat sich über die letzte Kapitelüberschrift gewundert? Das ist meine ganz eigene Interpretation des Benehmens der Charaktere, also nicht wundern. Und eigentlich sollte das hier das Ende werden, aber alle außer mir haben's geahnt, ich dachte natürlich wieder die Story würde sich schneller entwickeln (ursprünglich geplant waren ein bis zwei Kapitel weniger). Ein Epilog kommt noch und dann mache ich wirklich Schluss._

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Kapitel 9: Kämpfen –

„Remus, Sir. Remus Lupin."

Das Pech war mit Albus. Nun ja, eigentlich war es mit Remus Lupin, aber wenn einer seiner Schüler in einer potenziell gefährlichen Situation war, war das auch sein Problem und es musste natürlich den Schüler treffen, um den er sich ohnehin schon zu Sorgen pflegte.

Albus seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Wann haben Sie den Jungen zurück erwartet?"

„Remus? Vor ein paar Stunden", antwortete Mary McDonald. Albus war sehr stolz auf sein Namensgedächtnis. Die meisten hörte er nur bei der jeweiligen Einführungsfeier, aber trotzdem kannte er alle.

Zurück zum aktuellen Problem. Für Albus stand fest, dass dort in Hogsmeade etwas vorgefallen war. Ein paar Informationen brauchte er allerdings noch, um handeln zu können. Zunächst jedoch…er ging zum Kamin warf ein wenig Pulver ins Feuer und sagte freundlich, aber laut: „Minerva, es ist ein Notfall, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen."

Minerva erschien fast augenblicklich und ließ sich von Albus in Kenntnis setzten. Als er geendet hatte, stöhnte sie laut.

„Mit denen hat man auch immer nur Ärger!"

Albus beschloss, diesen – nun ja – unqualifizierten Kommentar zu übergehen und wandte sich wieder an die, nun leicht belustigt aussehenden Schülerinnen.

„Haben Sie oder hatte einer der Anderen eine Idee, was dort vorgefallen sein könnte?", fragte er.

„Also, Sir,…wir wollen niemanden beschuldigen, aber einige der Schüler…" Miss McDonald färbte sich rot. „Wir glauben, er könnte vielleicht versehentlich in Todesser reingerasselt sein", murmelte sie. Das war keine sehr abwegige Theorie, immerhin hatte Voldemort es vermutlich auf die Schule abgesehen, also könnte er Leute in Hogsmeade stationiert haben…allerdings waren das ziemlich viele Vermutungen.

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚einige der Schüler', Miss McDonald? In wie fern sehen sie weitere Schüler darin verstrickt?", fragte Minerva jetzt. Oh, natürlich dieses Detail wäre ihm beinahe entgangen.

„Nun, also, ich…", stotterte das arme Mädchen, aber ihre Freundin kam ihr zu Hilfe.

„Professor, wir wollen natürlich niemanden zu Unrecht beschuldigen, aber…nun, man hört so einiges an Gerüchten", schloss sie.

„Darüber müssen wir uns wohl später unterhalten", sagte Albus bestimmt. „Minerva alarmieren sie bitte, die Professoren Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn und Vector. Sie müssen uns vorerst als Unterstützung genügen. Ich werde indessen einen Portschlüssel herstellen, das ist die einfachste und schnellste Methode, dorthin zu gelangen." Minerva nutzte bereits seinen Kamin dazu. „Und Sie Beide, verraten sie mir bitte noch, wohin Mr Lupin wollte und begeben sich dann auf die Krankenstation um zu warten."

Das erschien ihm klüger als sie in den Turm zurückzuschicken. So wären sie Vorort, wenn die Jungen zurückkehren.

„In den Honigtopf, Sir", sagte Miss Evans. „Aber-"

„Keine Widerrede, bitte." Er hoffte, es wären nicht allzu viele Todesser oder, am Besten, gar keine.

* * *

Peter war unendlich nervös. Vor allem, weil James offenbar solche Angst hatte. Es hatte ihn gerührt, was er gesagt hatte, aber wenn er sich noch mehr in die Nervosität hereinsteigerte, würde das nichts nützen. Er würde dann nur kneifen.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte er. James nickte ihm zu. Peter verwandelte sich.

Als er durch die Falltür stieg, wusste er nicht was passieren würde. Remus würde ihn erkennen, sicher, aber würde er verstehen?

Wie viel Zeit würden sie haben, wie viel Zeit würden James und Sirius noch schinden können?

Er wusste es nicht. Also verlies er sich auf die Ratte in ihm und trippelte los. Leise und schnell. Und hoffte, er würde nicht sterben.

* * *

Um Remus herum war es dunkel, noch immer oder schon wieder? _Das_ würden sie nicht tun, zumindest nicht jetzt, aber was dann? Die Antwort kam wie von selbst: Cruciatus.

Er wusste nicht viel, nur dass sie ihn und die anderen Unverzeihlichen nächstes Jahr in Verteidigung durchnehmen würden. Falls er dann noch lebte. _Reiß dich zusammen, das ist nur Malfoy, der wird dich nicht…oder?_ Er wusste aber, wie jedes Reinblütige Kind, warum dieser Zauber unverzeihlich war. Satzfetzen waberten in seinem Kopf herum. Erklärungen und Erlauschtes.

…unvorstellbare Schmerzen…Gefahr von mentalen Verletzungen… Schmerzen…unvorstellbare Schmerzen…

War es nur das, was auf ihn wartete? Schmerzen? Oder würden sie ihm ‚mentale Verletzungen' zufügen? Mentale Verletzungen? Hieß das, er wäre verrückt? Oder geistig behindert? Würde er dann den Rest seines Lebens im Mungos verbringen, nicht fähig klare Gedanken zu fassen?

Unwillkürlich überkam ihn solch ein Bild von sich selbst, seine Freunde neben dem Bett.

Dann kam einer der Gorillas und brachte ihn wieder zurück in den Keller des Honigtopfes. Er streckte den Arm nach der Besitzerin aus und zog sie hoch, durchtrennte ihre Fesseln und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihren Rücken.

„Du zuerst. Los."

Die Frau setzte sich in Bewegung und sah hochkonzentriert aus dabei. Remus bemerkte einen Schatten an ihrem Fuß, der direkt auf ihn zuraste. Nein, das war ein Irrtum. Es musste einer sein.

Die Ratte stoppte an seinen zusammengeschnürten Händen und begann an den Seilen zu knabbern. Hatte es vorher noch Zweifel gegeben, waren sie für Remus jetzt ausgeräumt. _Peter. Oh, Gott sei Dank, Peter…Oh, du lieber Himmel, Peter! Was macht er denn hier? Er bringt sich ihn Gefahr! Ob James auch da ist? Oder – Sirius?_ Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich Remus Magen schmerzhaft zusammen, aber er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Er würde seinen Zauberstab aufrufen müssen. Wo war der…oh, da lugten zwei aus der Tasche des zweiten Gorillas.

Gerade als die Handfesseln von ihm abfielen und er sich die Lumpen aus dem Mund zog, krachte die Falltür aus und zwei Gestalten stiegen heraus. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, eine hatte _sehr_ zerstrubbelte Haare. Remus hätte sich am Liebsten die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen.

In dem Moment, in dem Peter sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte und seinerseits einen Zauberstab zog, dämmerte ihm, was hier lief. Sie würden kämpfen! Vier gegen vier, wenn er es schaffte seinen Zauberstab aufzurufen, denn die Besitzerin des Honigtopfes stand ja inzwischen unter dem Imperius.

„_Accio Zauberstab!_", rief er und streckte die Hand aus. Der Zauberstab kam, allerdings stach er ihm ins Auge. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

Schließlich öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte, dass einer der Gorillas seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Der Andere und Malfoy standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bedrohten James und Sirius, die Ladenbesitzerin richtet ihren Stab auf Peter. Remus tat es den drei Freunden gleich und ging in Angriffsposition. Er duellierte sich öfter und meistens waren die Gegner auch nicht mehr in der Unterzahl (seit er Vertrauensschüler geworden war, weigerte er sich partout, Snape anzugreifen – was ihm ganz recht war, den er hatte inzwischen erhebliche Zweifel, ob das richtig war), aber das hier war schon ganz anders.

„Ich rate euch, aufzugeben", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. Oh, Remus hätte sich ergeben, wenn er nicht auf einmal eine Chance gehabt hätte dem Cruciatus zu entgehen. Außerdem waren das Verbrecher und als Gryffindor hatte Remus den totalen Bestrafungsreflex. Ok, doofes Wort, aber ihm fiel kein besseres ein. Jedenfalls, vergaß er in diesem Moment alles Vernünftige. Was den Jungs durchaus öfter passierte, wenn auch Remus seltener. Außerdem hätte das mit dem Ergeben wohl nicht so gut funktioniert.

„Und wovon träumst du Nachts?", knurrte James. Er strahlte wieder diese Macht aus. Er war zwei Köpfe kleiner, als sein Gegenüber und trotzdem sah er auf Malfoy hinunter. „Denkst du, ich hätte Angst vor dir? Sehe ich so aus?"

Malfoy lachte. „Nein, aber du solltest Angst haben. _Stupor!_"

James wich dem Lichtblitz aus, das sah Remus noch, aber dann musste er sich einem eigenen Duellpartner widmen, der ihm schon zwei Flüche, links und rechts, um die Ohren gehauen hatte.

„_Portegro!_", schrie er verzweifelt und ging erst mal in die Defensive, denn ihm wollte kein wirksamer Angriffszauber einfallen.

Überall um ihn herum flogen Lichtblitze, als er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hörte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Junge?" Es war die Besitzerin des Honigtopfes. Es schien ihr gelungen zu sein, den Imperius abzuschütteln.

Sie stand bei Peter und zog ihn in Remus Richtung.

„Ich heiße Peter", murmelte der, als sie bei ihm ankamen. „Und das ist Remus."

„Rose."

Die Augen des Gorillas weiteten sich. „Lucius, dein Imperius hat nicht funktioniert oder ist weg, oder so", rief er verwirrt. „Ich brauche Verstärkung."

Remus hielt das Schild aufrecht, während Peter und die Besi- Rose den Todesser attackierten. Der Andere Gorilla stieß zu ihm, um zu helfen und Remus riskierte einen Blick rüber zu dem Rest und sah, dass Malfoy offenbar keine Probleme hatte, seine beiden Freunde in Schach zu halten.

WUSCH! Mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle durchbrach ein Zauber den Schildzauber. Remus, Peter und Rose wurden nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert und Peter stieß sich hart den Kopf an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Wurmschwanz?", fragte Remus. Peter fasste sich an den Hinterkopf und betastete ihn. Dann betrachtete er die Hand. Es klebte Blut daran.

„Wurmschwanz?", echote Rose belustigt. „Vorsicht!" Sie und Remus hechteten nach verschiedenen Seiten, um einem Zauber zu entgehen.

„_Impedimenta!_", brüllte Remus seinen Angreifern entgegen und traf zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen sogar einen von ihnen. Triumph durchflutete ihn.

„Der war gut – Ah!", rief Rose. Der zweite Gorilla hatte ihr eine Schnittwunde am Arm zugefügt.

„Na, warte! Mit dir wollte ich sowieso schon abrechnen, du perverser, kleiner Möchtegern-Bösewicht!", brüllte sie ihm entgegen. „_Stupo_r! _Incarcerus!_ Und dann ab nach Askaban, mit dir!"

Ihre Wut beeindruckte Remus ziemlich, das musste er zugeben. Bewusstlos und gefesselt lag der Todesser jetzt da.

„Der wird sich nie an Kindern vergreifen", murmelte Rose halblaut. Auch Remus erinnerte sich jetzt. Das war der, der…schon länger keine Frau mehr gehabt hatte. Rose ging neben Peter in die Knie. „Mal sehen, ob ich was tun kann", murmelte sie und beschwor ein Stofftuch aus dem Nichts, um das Blut aufzunehmen.

„Gah!"

„Sirius!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Remus herum und sah noch, wie das violette Licht um Sirius abflaute, der am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.

_Neiiin! Es wäre meine Schuld…warte, ruhig atmen, es war violettes Licht, erinnerst du dich? Todesflüche sind grün…Es wäre trotzdem meine Schuld, wenn er…er ist aber nicht, verdammt!_

Remus schob sämtliche Gedanken fürs Erste beiseite. Er musste James helfen. Aber wie? Vorsorglich lief er schon mal hin und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Leg dich nicht mit einem von uns an", sagte James bedrohlich leise. Er hatte einen üblen Bluterguss an der Schläfe und mehrere kleine Schnittwunden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, sah Sirius gar nicht aus, als wäre er in eine ‚Schlacht' geraten – bis auf die Tatsache, dass er bewusstlos war. „Du hast immer alle am Hals."

Remus fühlte sich seltsam gerührt. So hatte er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, _warum_ seine Freunde sich wirklich in diese saudämliche Situation gebracht hatten. Sie hatten sich tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Und dieser Gedanke stachelte ihn dermaßen an, dass er noch hinzufügte: „Falls es ein nächstes Mal gibt, überlegst du dir das besser früher."

Doch Malfoy achte nur. „Oh, für mich wird es ein nächstes Mal geben, seid gewiss. Nur, ob ihr noch eine Chance bekommt ist fraglich."

Plötzlich beobachtete Remus mit Entsetzen, wie sein Lähmfluch – es war ein sehr guter Lähmfluch gewesen, er hatte lange gehalten – hinter Malfoy an Kraft verlor. Der Gorilla stellte sich neben ihn und grinste: „So nun gibt es wohl nur noch uns vier."

„Nicht ganz", erklang Roses Stimme von hinten. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Beiden. Aber das würde nicht nutzen, zwei Teenager waren nicht viel, da halfen sie ihr, selbst wenn sie eine voll ausgebildete Hexe war, nicht wirklich.

„Genauer gesagt", hörte Remus eine Stimme hinter sich. „Ist das ganz falsch."

Er wirbelte herum und sah ein paar Füße auf der Stiege erscheinen, erstaunlich kurze Beine, Professor Flitwick.

„Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein", meinte Malfoy gehässig. „Den alten Dreikäsehoch nennt ihr Unterstützung?"

Doch hinter Professor Flitwick waren während dieser Worte bereits die Professoren McGonagoll und Vector aufgetaucht. Die beiden, nun bleichen, Todesser wichen immer weiter zurück und als dann auch noch der Schulleiter hößtpersönlich die Treppen herunterkam – Remus konnte es kaum glauben – packten sie ihren gefesselten Kumpan und disapperierten.

„Oh, Lily", stöhnte James neben ihm. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mir mal das Leben rettest?"

* * *

„Oh, Lily", stöhnte Mary. „Ich halt das nicht aus."

Dumbledore hatte sie partout nicht mitgehen lassen wollen und deswegen saßen sie jetzt hier, im Krankenflügel, zusammen mit Poppy Pompfrey und _warteten_. Mary fand das unmöglich. Das war so ein Klischee. Die Männer gingen Kämpfen und die Frauen spielten das Wartespiel.

„Vielleicht ist gar nichts passiert", murmelte Lily vor sich hin.

„Oh, komm", fauchte Mary. „Du hast Dumbledore gesehen. Wenn ich denke, dass ich noch Angst hatte, er könnte uns nicht ernst nehmen…"

„Nun, das hat er wohl", sagte Madame Pompfrey. „Ich hoffe doch schwer, dass sie alle gleich zu mir bringen. Und, im Übrigen, war es nicht dumm, euch zurückzulassen."

„Ich sterbe", stöhnte Lily. „Oder, noch viel schlimmer, er stirbt, bevor ich herausfinden kann, was…argh!"

Was was? Hallo? Seit wann erzählte Lily ihr denn nicht mehr… wobei, wenn sie es selbst nicht wusste.

„Niemand wird sterben", sagte Mary bestimmt. „Keiner von uns und keiner von ihnen. Wir müssen einfach…ich weiß nicht. Fest dran glauben. Wie im Märchen."

Lily lachte zittrig. „Als ich hier ankam, war es für mich, wie ein Märchen."

„Ja, das haben meine Eltern auch erzählt", nickte Mary.

„Ihr seid muggelgeboren?", fragte Madame Pompfrey.

„Lily und meine Eltern. Beide, also ich auch." Mary zuckte die Schultern. „Gott, was uns wieder zu den Todessern bringt…"

Sie verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

_Bitte, lass es gut gegangen sein…bitte, bitte, bitte.

* * *

_

Als er realisierte, dass es tatsächlich vorbei war, gaben ihm die Knie nach. Neben ihm hockte Remus bereits an Sirius Seite. Er hielt die Hand des größeren Jungen und schien kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen.

„Was hat ihn getroffen, Mr Potter?" James blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht seines Schulleiters.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", nuschelte er. Sein bescheuerter Plan…_Sein_ bescheuerter Plan…Ok, Zeit sich am Riemen zu reißen. „Irgendwas Violettes."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich herüber zu Sirius. James rückte näher an Remus heran. Er schien weitgehend unverletzt, Gott sei Dank. Im Gegensatz zu James selbsternanntem Bruder.

James griff nach Sirius Handgelenk. Schwach pochte es gegen seine Finger.

„Hier, fühl mal", flüsterte James und zog Remus Hand weiter nach unten. „Hier, er hat Puls. Fühlst du's?"

Unbeholfen nickte Remus und klammerte sich an die Hand, wie an eine Rettungsleine. „Das ist im Moment alles etwas viel für mich."

James hörte hinter ihnen Dumbledore mit der fremden Frau sprechen. „Haben die euch was getan?"

Zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Nein, aber ihr kamt im letzten Moment. Sie wollten…"

James legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß."

Er war einen Blick auf Sirius. „Das wird wieder. Madame Pompfrey kriegt alles wieder hin." Sie lächelten sich zaghaft zu. James wusste, dass Remus _wusste_, dass er auch sich selbst aufzubauen versuchte. _Mein bescheuerter Plan…_

„Kommen Sie bitte mit nach oben, dort warten die Professoren Slughorn und Sprout mit einem Portschlüssel", sagte McGonagoll. „Sie auch, Miss. Und Sie vier" Sie fixierte Remus und James. „können froh sein, dass Miss Evans und Miss McDonald uns benachrichtigt haben."

„Wo sind die?", fragte James im Gehen. Er hatte die Hand noch immer auf Remus Schulter. Vor ihnen wurden Sirius und Peter, dessen Bewusstsein sich ebenfalls verabschiede hatte, per Mobilcorpus befördert. „Lily und Mary?"

„Sie erwarten Sie im Krankenflügel", antwortete Professor McGonagoll sanft.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt", log James. Seine Lehrerin zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, Remus gab ein, in Anbetracht der Umstände, belustigtes Schnauben von sich.

„Lach nicht, Kleiner", knurrte James.

„Ich bin größer als du!"

„Ich bin älter. Rein theoretisch gibt mir das das Recht, dich ‚Kleiner' zu nennen."

„Hör auf, so zu tun als wärst du klug."

„Ich bin klug! Hast du mein Zeugnis gesehen?"

„Unfairer Weise nur Bestnoten zu bekommen, während andere Leute wirklich arbeiten und Enttäuschungen einstecken, ist nicht dasselbe wie klug."

Aber das sagte Remus nur so. James wusste, dass er klug war. Einer der klügsten Schüler, die diese Schule je gesehen hatte. Animagus mit fünfzehn, das sollte ihm mal einer nachmachen.

Oben warteten tatsächlich noch zwei seiner Lehrer, aber sowohl James als auch Remus ignorierten alles Nachfragen und berührten einfach den Portschlüssel. Das bläuliche Licht riss ihn fort und dann spürte er, wie er sich im Krankenflügel wieder materialisierte.

Dann spürte er, wie ihn jemand umarmte. Sehr stürmisch. Jemand der roch wie…aber der mysteriöse Umarmer war schon wieder verschwunden. Lily stand vor ihm, ihr Kopf röter als ihr Haar, aber sie sah _sehr_ erleichtert aus.

James war auf einmal _sehr_ zufrieden mit sich.

Neben ihm wurden Sirius und Peter in zwei Betten verfrachtet und weil Remus sich einen Stuhl neben Sirius Bett zog und sich weigerte, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen setzte er sich zu Peter.

Die nächste halbe Minute war ausgesprochen aufschlussreich für James. Er erfuhr, dass die Fremde Rose hieß und dass der Honigtopf ihr gehörte (und dass sie vermutlich lebenslangen Rabatt rausschlagen könnten – aber nicht jetzt). Er erfuhr außerdem, dass Peters Verletzung nicht so schlimm war, wie sie aussah – Rose hatte ihn in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt.

Madam Pompfrey schien diese Maßnahme zu befürworten, denn sie drückte James lediglich eine Flasche mit Aufschrift ‚Diptam' in die Hand und wandte sich Sirius zu. „Bei euch Beiden einfach auftragen", sagte sie. „Hilft sofort, wirst sehen."

James warf noch einen unsicheren Blick hinüber zum Bett seines besten Freundes, seufzte dann aber und drehte Peters Kopf so, dass er die Wunde erreichen konnte. Er strich gerade seine Haare unbeholfen zur Seite, als er bemerkte, dass jemand neben ihm stand.

„Ich würde erst sauber machen", sagte Lily. „Desinfektion ist echt wichtig, sonst entzündet sich das noch."

„Meinst du? Einfach mit Ratzeputz, oder wie?" Sie sah James nicht an, ihr Blick war starr auf Peter gerichtet.

„Ich weiß nicht, schaffst du schon Aguamenti? Das wäre Nummer sicher…"

„Ja", sagte James. „Ich schaffe Aguamenti." Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, nicht allzu arrogant zu klingen. Er sagte ja nur die Wahrheit.

Und Lily verzichtete heute sogar auf das Gezicke, sie nickte nur.

„Ok, dann…" James richtete den Zauberstab auf die Wunde. „_Aguamenti!_" Ein sanfter Strahl Wasser spritzte heraus und James wusch vorsichtig das Blut aus Peters Haaren. Das trocknete er sie.

Lily schien tatsächlich milde beeindruckt. „Ich halte die Haare, wenn du willst", sagte sie. „Und…" Deutliches Zögern. „Na ja, du kannst sicher nicht richtig sehen, wo du…bei dir, ich meine -" Offenbar hilflos brach sie ab und strich Peters Haare zur Seite.

Während James das Diptam auf die Wunde auftrug und fasziniert den Heilungsprozess im Schnelldurchlauf betrachtete (nicht, dass das wirklich neu für ihn wäre – Remus zum Beispiel bekam dauernd Diptam), fragte er: „Lily…das ist ein scheiß Zeitpunkt, ich weiß, aber… du hasst mich nicht mehr."

„Oh, James, bitte nicht jetzt", stöhnte sie und ließ die Haare wieder fallen. Sie nahm ihm das Diptam aus der Hand und fing an seine Schrammen im Gesicht einzuschmieren. „Nein, ich hasse dich nicht mehr. Aber ich weiß nicht…ich mag dich, ja, aber nicht _so_. Das kann doch nicht…also, der Punkt ist, ich kann niemandem sagen oder zeigen, was ich fühle, bevor ich es selber weiß. Das klingt bescheuert, ich weiß, und man könnte meinen nach über fünf Jahren hätte ich mich entschieden…aber alles, was ich weiß, ist: Nein, ich hasse dich nicht mehr."

„Das ist besser als ich erhofft hatte. Nein, ernsthaft, überleg mal. Seit einem Jahr redest du mit mir. Jetzt können wir getrost sagen, wir sind Freunde. Wer weiß, was ist, wenn wir ein Jahr Freunde sind?" Jetzt griff sie nach seinem Arm und rieb die Schnitte und Blutergüsse dort ein. „Ich werde nicht aufgeben."

„Gut", sagte Lily, was James zu luftigen Höhenflügen veranlasste. „Dann erzähl mir doch mal, was passiert ist."

Mary kam mit zwei Stühlen herüber und James erzählte – einige Details auslassend – was sich heute Nacht zugetragen hatte.

„Malfoy?", fragte Mary langsam. „Das müssen wir jemandem sagen."

Lily lachte bitter auf. „Und das Wort von vier Sechzehnjährigen wird gegen einen Haufen Bestechung bestehen."

„Leider hat sie Recht", knurrte James. „Wer würde uns glauben? Wo Sirius seiner Familie sowieso schaden will?" Und was würde das Wort eines Werwolfs gelten? Und dann Freunde von den Beiden?

„Rose hat bereits erklärt, dass sie niemanden wiedererkannt hat und keine Namen fielen – zumindest kann sie sich an keine erinnern." Mary schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. „Vielleicht gehst du mal bei Sirius gucken? Wir passen hier auf."

* * *

Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen, fiel Lily James um den Hals. Normaler weise hätte das Remus dazu veranlasst, sich in Gedanken damit auseinander zusetzen, was dass jetzt genau bedeutete – aber heute schien es nicht Unwichtigeres zu geben als James Liebesleben.

Remus beobachtete wie Sirius in ein Bett gelegt wurde, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ den Blick nicht eine Sekunde vom Gesicht seines Freundes, als würde er ihm entgleiten, wenn er es täte.

In diesem Moment hatte Remus mehr Angst als den ganzen restlichen Tag. Die Anderen waren gekommen um _ihn_ zu retten. Und jetzt wusste er nicht, ob einer von ihnen vielleicht umkommen würde. Noch dazu gerade dieser.

Es hätte alles so wunderbar sein können – kitschig und unrealistisch, aber wunderbar. Seit Remus sich in den Sommerferien vor seiner vierten Klasse eingestanden hatte, wie er fühlte (was nicht so einfach gewesen war), hatte er zwei Jahre lang von Erwiderung dieser Gefühle nicht mal zu Träumen gewagt. Jetzt war eben das geschehen und dass sie nicht noch monatelang um einander herumgeschlichen waren, verdankten sie James. Auch wenn das ein Versehen seinerseits gewesen war. Und nun das.

Wenn Sirius nicht überlebte, würde Remus mit ihm sterben. Natürlich, das klang wieder melodramatisch und übertrieben und nach eben dem, was ein verliebter Teenager sagen würde – aber das war es nicht. Das war kein Liebeskummergedanke, den er sich verpflichtet fühlte zu denken, das war eine Gewissheit, die tief in ihm lag. Man fand nur einmal die wahre Liebe und meistens war es nicht die Erste, doch Remus war einer der wenigen, dem genau das passiert war. Mit einem seiner besten Freunde. Der zu Sterben drohte.

Er wusste nicht, was alle Anderen machten und es war ihm auch egal. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie Madame Pompfrey anfing Sirius zu behandeln, aber alles was zählte, war dessen Gesicht.

Er hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht. Das schönste Gesicht auf der Welt. Remus fuhr mit den Augen die Züge nach, immer und immer wieder, und blendete alles aus, was um sie her geschah.

Dann setzte sich James neben ihn und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend riss er ihn aus der Depression, mit ein paar einfachen Worten.

„Du weißt, das wir für dich da sind Moony? Lily und Mary? Ich? Und Peter, wenn er aufwacht?" Er sagte nicht ‚Wurmschwanz', er wollte nichts Lustiges sagen, in dieser Situation, selbst wenn keiner von ihnen noch darüber lacht, und Remus ist dankbar, für die Geste. Und Remus ist dankbar, für die Worte.

„Peter wird aufwachen", murmelte er, als hätte James etwas Anderes behauptet, aber in Wirklichkeit fiel ihm nur nichts Anderes ein, was er sagen könnte, um James zu Zeigen, wie er sich fühlte. Als ob ein Sechzigtonner über ihn gefahren wäre und ihn als blutendes, noch gerade lebendes Häufchen Elend auf der Straße zurückgelassen hätte.

„Sirius wird auch aufwachen", sagte James und legte ihm wieder die Hand auf die Schulter. Remus fragte sich, ob er wieder vorhatte ihn zum Lachen zu Bringen. _Versuchs doch, Potter._

Madame Pompfrey war schon wieder gegangen. Sie hatte Sirius etwa ein Dutzend Tränke eingeflösst und weckte nun Peter. Remus griff ganz von allein nach der Hand des Anderen Jungen.

Ein paar Minuten saßen er und James einfach schweigend da. Dann flatterten Sirius Augenlieder.

Remus hielt den Atem an, als seine Augen auf die geliebten des Anderen trafen.

„Hallo, Sonnenschein", murmelte Sirius schwach. „Was schaust du denn so traurig?"

Dann mussten James und Remus lachen und Remus floss sogar eine Erleichterungsträne die Wange hinunter. Beschämt wischte er sie mit der freien Hand weg, während Sirius die Andere zu seinem Mund führte und küsste.

„Na, dann, erzählt Mal. Haben wir gewonnen?"

_Ich bin nicht wieder kitschig geworden zum Ende, oder? Ich hoffe es. Ein ganz kleiner Epilog kommt noch, dann ist _Sternschnuppen _abgeschlossen – aber wenn es euch gefallen hat gibt es vielleicht eine Fortsetzung._


	10. Epilog

_Hallo Leute, also diejenigen, die ich noch nicht komplett vergrault habe. Danke, wenn ihr die Story gelesen hat und wenn sie euch gefiel. Viel Spaß mit dem Epilog._

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Potterversum gehört Mrs Rowling,

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Warnings:** Keine, außer ein bisschen Slash, don't like, don't read

**Sternschnuppen**

– Epilog: Relativ normal –

Die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal flog mit lautem Krachen auf.

„Los! Wo bleibt ihr?" Marys schlimmster Alptraum. Garantiert.

„Lass ihnen doch Zeit, Krone, sie schlafen ja noch."

Mary setzte sich auf, warf ihr Kissen in Richtung Tür und brüllte: „_Wie_, zur _Hölle_, seid ihr hier _rein gekommen_?"

„Gute Frage!"

„Gib's ihnen, May!" Genuschelte Anfeuerungsrufe kamen aus den anderen Betten.

„Tut mir Leid, Ladys, Rumtreibergeheimnis – Au!" Lily war Marys Beispiel gefolgt und hatte ihr Kissen nach James geworfen – mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte zu Zielen.

„Also, Jungs", murrte Cornelia. „Was genau an dem Wort _Mädchenschlafsaal_ versteht ihr nicht?"

„Schlaf", gähnte Anne. „Sonst würden sie uns den gönnen."

„Wir gönnen ihn euch", versicherte Remus. „Wir waren nur mit zwei eurer Zimmergenossinnen verabredet…"

„…vor einer halben Stunde", ergänzte Peter leise. Vor einer halben Stunde? Oh.

„Ly? Hast du nicht gesagt, du machst diesen Weckspruch?"

„Hat nich gewirkt, würde ich sagen", meinte Brenda. „Gut für euch, wir hätten euch umgebracht."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Lily belustigt.

„Jetzt bringen wir die drei um", sagte Conni mit bösem Grinsen.

„Wir warten dann unten", sagte Remus schnell. „Kommt, Krone, Wurmschwanz…"

„_Wie_ sind sie hier reingekommen?", fragte Mary noch einmal.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Anne. „Vielleicht musste die Treppe James zu Lily lassen – ihr wisst schon, um sich der wahren Liebe nicht in den Weg zu stellen – Au! Hilfe! Sie bringt mich um!"

Seit dem schrecklichsten Mittwoch ihres bisherigen Lebens waren ein paar Tage vergangen. Es war Samstag und Sirius wurde heute entlassen. Der Fluch hatte nicht halb so viel angerichtet, wie es möglich gewesen wäre und sie waren all dankbar dafür. Einen Moment, einen schrecklichen Moment hatte Mary gedacht Sirius, Sirius, dem sie niemals würde sagen können, dass sie ihn liebte, wäre tatsächlich tot.

Dieser Moment war grausam gewesen und hatte das Universum auf sie beide komprimiert und Mary hatte sich nicht mehr bewegen können, bis sie sich schließlich von James erzählen ließ, was geschehen war. Das Gespräch danach kam ihr wieder in den Sinn:

_Lily: Du hast noch gar keinen Kommentar abgegeben._

_Mary: Kommentar?_

_Lily: Über mich und James._

_Mary: Du hast ihm geholfen, na und? Das hätte ich auch gemacht._

_Lily: Ich meinte davor._

_Mary: Davor?_

_Lily: Willst du mich zwingen es zu sagen?_

_Mary: Was zu sagen?_

_Lily: Das ich ihm schreiend um den Hals gefallen bin._

_Mary: Du bist was?_

_Und dann hört Mary James und Remus lachen und weiß, dass ihre Welt nicht zusammenbricht._

Uh, das sie das verpasst hatte, würde Lily ihr noch ewig vorhalten, da war sie sich sicher. Hundertprozentig.

„Sie müssen sich noch schonen, Mr Black", sagte Madam Pompfrey gerade.

„Was schließt das ein?", fragte Sirius grinsend. „Sport? Aufregen? Sex?"

James und Peter lachten. Remus gab ihn einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, worauf Sirius leise „Au!" machte.

„Mr Black", empörte sich Madam Pompfrey. „Machen sie sich nicht über meine Auflagen lustig oder sie bleiben noch!" Doch sie war leuchtend rot geworden, genauso wie Mary, die sich unwillkürlich Sirius vorgestellt hatte, wie er…aber egal.

„Aye aye, Ma'm!", sagte Sirius und salutierte, danach machten sie sich zu sechst auf zum See.

Lily und Mary hatten Bikinis unter ihren Umhängen, die sie jetzt ablegten, ebenso wie die Jungs ihre Badehosen drunter hatten.

Marys Blick schweifte James, der Lily und ihren grünen Zweiteiler (Mary hatte sie gezwungen, den anzuziehen) anstarrte und überlegte, wie er nur zu solchen Muskeln gekommen war. Ja, er spielte seit mehreren Jahren Quidditch, aber vom suchen wurde man doch nicht so trainiert.

Peter, nun, es war nicht so schlimm, wie man vielleicht hätte befürchten können – aber verglichen mit dem Adonis neben ihm, war er einfach ein Witz.

Der Adonis, pardon, Sirius war nicht ganz so muskulös, wie sein bester Freund, aber dieses Sehnige hatte was. Allerdings wanderten Marys Augen da auch kurz tiefer. Und dann wieder hoch, zu diesem Sonnengebräunten Körper und diesen Schokobraunenaugen. _Oh, Mary, du bist tatsächlich verliebt in ihn…nicht das das neu wäre._

Als Remus seinen Umhang auszog jedoch zogen sie und Lily geschockt Luft ein. _Narben._ Nicht ein paar und auch nicht neue, was wohl vertretbar gewesen wäre, aber in diesem Augenblick kam es Mary vor als seien da mehr Narben als Haut. Teilweise nur noch blasse Striche, teilweise relativ neu und sie bedeckten seinen ganzen Körper. Arme, Beine, Rücken, Brust.

* * *

Beschützend schlang Remus die Arme um sich. „Ich hätte das nicht machen sollen."

„Unsinn", sagte Sirius behutsam und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Narben zeugen von Mut, oder?" Leise flüsterte er in sein Ohr: „Ich mag deine Narben, weißt du? Einfach, weil sie ein Teil von dir sind."

Remus wurde wärmer. Leider sahen die Mädchen noch immer geschockt aus.

„Mut ist etwas, dass ich wohl nicht habe", meinte Peter in diesem Moment unglücklich.

Das lenkte nun alle erfolgreich ab und Remus war ihm dankbar.

„Quatsch. Du bist ein verdammter Gryffindor, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Lily.

Peter schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich hab immer so eine Angst."

„Aber Pete", sagte Remus mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Mut heißt nicht, keine Angst zu haben, Mut heißt, seine Angst zu überwinden."

„Wer hat dir das denn erzählt?", fragte James belustigt.

„Dumbledore."

„Ja, das klingt nach ihm", sagte Mary.

„Nein, weißt du, was nach ihm klingt?", fragte Sirius. „‚Möchte noch jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?' _Das_ klingt nach ihm."

Alle lachten ein wenig.

„So", machte James schließlich. „Wer hatte Angst vor dem Riesenkraken?"

Es endete damit, dass so ziemlich jeder fünfmal untergetaucht wurde, alle Rumtreiber mit dem Riesenkraken spielten und Remus und Sirius unter Wasser Händchen hielten.

Falls es in Hogwarts Normalität gab, dann war es das hier.

_Ja, Leute, das ist das Ende dieser Geschichte. Und der Anfang von tausend Anderen, von denen ich froh wäre, wenn ich sie euch erzählen dürfte. Ideen hab ich genug…_


End file.
